Finding Courage
by QuietKurtsie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are finally happy. But Kurt has a secret. Will it make them stronger, or tear them apart, and what happens when a familiar face seems determind to destroy them. Contains violence and MPREG. Alot of Klaine and Brotherly Furt!
1. Dinner Plans

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so critism is welcome. Please review and say what you thought. Also I am english, but tried to make this sound american, so correct me if I'm wrong**

**This chapter is kind of boring, but it should get better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter One

Are you sure you don't want me to be there?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. "Honestly it's no trouble; I could get there in time, sort of"

This was a lie. There was no chance of Kurt getting to Westerville before lunch break, but he couldn't help it. He was worried.

The rest of New Directions were waiting quietly for before- school glee rehearsals to begin. It was one of Rachel's ideas; she insisted that if they wanted to win nationals, they had to be dedicated, like Vocal Adrenaline.

Same old story.

"_Mr Shue, it has come to my attention that we don't have any glee rehearsals in the morning" Rachel boldly stated, standing up to command the attention of the glee club, and their director, who has just walked into the room._

"_We are missing a major opportunity to get in some much needed rehearsal, for some of our weaker teammates of course!" she added quickly, as though not to insinuate that her voice was anything less than perfect._

_Mr Shue looked around, glancing that the pleading faces of the rest of New Directions, and sighed._

"_Fine, Rachel" he mumbled. "We'll add an half an hour rehearsal in the mornings, but ONLY up till Nationals"._

_Uproar commenced, whilst Rachel turned and smiled smugly at Jesse, who had enter the room during her speech and looked seemingly impressed._

_Kurt felt nauseous at the sight. Sure, he agreed that an extra reversal could be beneficial. But the thought that he agreed with Rachel AND Jesse made him feel like tearing off his head and setting fire to it, along with Rachel's awful animal sweaters._

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around him, observing his friends as he waited to Blaine to answer him. They all looked relatively care free. Well, good for them, not everyone has that luxury, especially not him. Not today.<p>

Puck, Artie and Mike were in an intense discussion about something, probably the latest video game or horror movie. Kurt didn't particularly care, it sounded like just a lot of explosions and shootings to him.

Rachel and Finn stood at the front of the choir room, while Rachel tried to badger Finn into learning some "easy" dance steps, and Finn looked like he was about to collapse from lack of sleep, when Kurt knew for a fact that he had only got up half an hour earlier, and was shooed out the house by a stressed out Carole.

Never the less, they all seemed pretty absorbed, whilst Sam and the girls gossiped mindlessly, Brittany running her fingers through his obviously dyed hair, commenting on its softness. Kurt shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Sam wasn't gay.

"No babe, its fine" Blaine reassured him, smiling to himself. It was cute how much Kurt cared about him. It was almost as much as he cared about Kurt.

"It's far too much hassle for a lunch. Besides, you need to practise for Nationals, so you can get up on that New York stage and make me proud" The love was evident in Blaine's voice, but so was the fear. The fear of what his father would say, or do when he told him about the boy he loved.

"It is not just an ordinary lunch, Blaine Anderson and you know that!" Kurt cried desperately, knowing full well that most of New Directions were staring at him in curiosity, but he was too stressed to care. His boyfriend was going to tell his homophobic father that he had been dating Kurt for over four months, and he didn't want Kurt there! Kurt just couldn't understand why.

"Calm down Kurt, please! You're going to stress yourself out! Trust me, everything will be fine" Blaine said determindly, only half believing his own words. Kurt seemed to though, as his voice steadily turned back to normal as he breathed to calm himself.

"Fine, Blaine, but I want updates, every hour, or Gaga help me I will come back to Dalton, find Wes's gavel and knock you over the head with it. Several times!"

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. The funniest part was he knew Kurt was deadly serious.

"I better go now babe got to leave soon" said Blaine, careful not to stumble over the words. He didn't want Kurt to know who truly terrified he was. "I Love you, Kurt".

* * *

><p>"I Love you too, Blaine".<p>

Kurt clicked the end call button and let out a shaky sigh.

"You okay, Kurt?".

He looked up to see 14 pairs of eyes staring back at him, all looking back at him with concern, even Jesse st James, which he didn't think was possible. He and Mr Shue must have walked in whilst he and Blaine were talking.

Wow, he thought to himself, I must have been distracted!

"…Yeah….I'm fine" he mumbled, a little too late, as now their looks of concern deepened.

"Come on Kurt, we know that's not true" Finn broke the worried silence, staring at his stepbrother.

Kurt smiled. He must have been pretty obvious. As much as he loved his step brother, in a purely platonic way of course, he wasn't the most observant of people. Kurt decided to tell them, they could be trusted.

"It's just… Blaine's going to lunch with his family today. He's going to tell them. About us" Kurt stared into the distance, his mind swimming with possibilities of what could go down. Some were reassuring, some not so much.

A wave of understanding came over the New Directions. They understood as well as they could how hard this would be, on both Kurt and Blaine, as they knew not all parents were as accepting as Burt.

"Don't Blaines' parents know he's a dolphin?" Brittany piped up, causing the rest of the club to look at her in confusion, apart from Santana and Kurt, who knew about her warped theory.

"Yes, but they weren't too happy about it, they decided that it was a phase" Kurt spat out the final word in disgust, he truly hated that phrase. "Could we perhaps rehearse now, Mr Shue" he asked the older man pleadingly, to which he received an understanding nod.

"Of course Kurt. Right guys, let practise. New York, here we come!"

14 sets of applause rippled through the choir room.


	2. Fears are realised

**AN: Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone to everyone to read and reviewed my first chapter. I squealed like a little girl when I saw that people had actully read it! Much love guys, enjoy Chapter two! Its a little short but Chaper three is written and will be up soon.**

Chapter Two

Nothing.

Kurt hadn't heard anything from Blaine all day.

To say he was worried was putting it lightly. The Lunch was at 2:00pm. It was now past 4:00pm, and he hadn't even received a text from his boyfriend.

After fruitlessly checking his phone for the 100th time, Kurt slid down in his chair, a million thoughts swirling round his head.

A sharp prod brought him back to reality.

"Still nothing" Mercedes asked worriedly, though judging from Kurt's face, she already knew the answer.

"Listen, don't worry about it, you know Blaine. He's like a goldfish! He's probably just forgotten. He'll remember later tonight and be grovelling for your apology tomorrow" Mercedes smiled weakly, doing what she could to reassure her best friend.

"Thanks Cedes, but I'm not sure. He knows how worried I am" Kurt replied. "I don't think he would do this to me".

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

The shrill ringtone cut through all conversation in the choir room. Kurt froze.

"Phones off, guys!" Shue warned, scanning the room for the culprit. Seeing it was Kurt, his eyes softened and he nodded gently. "Just this once, Kurt"

Kurt smiled gratefully and got out of his seat to stand at the front of the room with his back to them all, away from the conversation. Which was unnecessary, as the rest of the club were deadly silent, holding their breathes.

Kurt pressed the receive call button. "Blaine" he said nervously.

No Reply.

"Blaine?" He asked again, his heart beating furiously against his chest.

No Reply.

"Blaine, baby your scaring me" Kurt choked back a sob, begging Blaine to speak. Then

He heard muffled cries, barely audible, but each one stabbed at his heart.

Silence, the phone had cut off.

Kurt looked at his iPhone, like it offended him. Behind him, New Directions were staring.

"What did he say?" Rachel broke the tense silence. Kurt turned to face them all, brushing away the lone tear sliding down his cheek.

"Nothing. He said nothing."

* * *

><p>They didn't know what to say.<p>

None of them had ever been in a situation close to this, and from the look on Kurt's face, none of them ever wanted to. They were at a loss at what to do.

Kurt continued to stare into nothing, biting his lip fiercely. It was obvious he was trying not to burst into tears.

Finn was the first to move, getting up and draping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt seemed unresponsive, and then leaned in slightly to his brothers touch. It was heart-warming to see how close the two step brothers were now. Last year Finn would have given him a wide berth, not even daring to make eye contact with him. Now Kurt was the one he went to for advice on how to deal with Rachel and Quinn, and he returned the favour by sitting up with Kurt at night if he'd had a fight with Blaine or defending him from cruel glares and taunts. They were true brothers and everyone knew it.

"Dude, it's okay, you don't know the full story yet" Finn said soothingly, patting him gently on the back. Kurt hardly noticed, and everyone else flinched. They knew how Kurt hated Finn calling him dude, and would normally threaten him with one of his imaginative insults. Today he made no effort, and that worried them.

Gently grabbing his hand, Finn led Kurt back to the group and sat him down in the middle of the group, instead of his usual seat at the back on his own. The rest of the group crowded around him, the girls holding his hands, the boys giving him worried glances and smiles. Sam even leaned over and gave him an awkward one armed hug. No one said a word.

Mr Shue and Jesse looked at each other, deciding whether or not they should intervene. Jesse obviously wanted to continue practising, but didn't have the heart. Although he had never seen eye to eye with any of the New Directions, he still cared about them, and their feelings. He wasn't a monster.

A slight crash sound out in the halls brought their attention away from Kurt, and to outside the door. Someone was heading for the choir room.

Puck, Finn and Sam jumped up, ready to defend the group from any gate crashers. They suspected it was one of the football jocks, trying to cause trouble. But wouldn't they be speaking? The silence was unnerving. No one was ready for a tearful and injured Blaine Anderson to stumble through the door.

Kurt leapt up, never taking his eyes of his boyfriend. Blaine looked up, his eyes connecting with Kurt's. Kurt took in his black eye, split lip and many bruises. His mind told him what had happened, but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe that that could have happened to Blaine. Not his Blaine.

His eyes pleaded with Blaine's to prove him wrong. No words were needed. But Blaine couldn't deny it; he gave Kurt a tiny nod. It was enough.

Kurt closed his eyes, tears leaking out of them, so fast he couldn't stop them. His heart shattered.


	3. No more lying

**AN: Hope you enjoy Chapter Three! Please review :D**

Chapter Three

_"Blaine, take a seat"._

_Blaine sighed at his father's formal attitude, like he was speaking to a business colleague, not his own flesh and blood. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, he sat down gingerly next to his sister Claire, who gave him a reassuring smile. He loved his sister much more than their parents, but she lived in New York and rarely saw him. She already knew about him and Kurt (but had never met him) and was the first to congratulate them. She had tried to talk him out of this, but Blaine was adamant. He didn't want to live a lie anymore._

_The talk was idle and dull, leaving Blaine to concentrate on his speech, even though he knew it wouldn't do him much good._

_"So Blaine how's Dalton?" His mother asked, not even bothering to look at him while she spoke. Sensing an opportunity, Blaine took a deep breath and spoke._

_"It's great, I'm the lead soloist on the Warblers now." He had been for a while, but he rarley spoke to his parents so they didnt know, or really care. "Wes and David are good as well. They asked me to say hello for them." he paused. "And I've met someone"_

_A loud clang rang around the room as his mother dropped her fork and stared at him, shock dominating her face. He could tell she was silently begging him to stop, but he couldn't._

_His father, Darryl, continued eating, "what's her name?" He asked, shoving his steak into his mouth. Blaine sighed._

_"HIS name is Kurt, dad"._

_His father span round, looking at him properly for the first time that day. His face was furious, but his voice was steady. "What?"_

_"My boyfriend's name is Kurt Hummel, he was a countertenor on the Warblers, before he transferred" Blaine's voice shook, it was still painful for him to remember that Kurt had left Dalton, but he was happy at McKinley with New Directions, and that's what was important._

_"Don't be ridiculous Blaine, we've talked about this!" His father jumped out of his seat, spitting in rage. "You are not GAY; you're going through a phase, why can you not understand this? You're NORMAL" he slammed his fists on the table, spilling food and drinks everyone, not once taking his eyes of a terrified Blaine. Claire and his mother sat there in shock, too scared to move._

_His rage continued. "I don't care what sort of hold this F** has got over you, you will end this sinful charade immediately, then we will sort out this problem once and for all!"_

_Something within Blaine snapped._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, HE'S TWICE THE MAN YOU ARE" Blaine screamed, leaping up from his seating and standing into front of his father, fuming."HE IS A BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I LOVE HIM" The room gasped, all shocked that Blaine had even dared to say that. "NOTHING YOU DO WILL EVER CHANGE –"._

_Blaine was cut off by a swift punch in eye. He staged backwards and fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. Then another punch came at him, and a kick in his ribs._

_There wasn't anything he could do; he knew his father was bigger, and stronger than him. He didn't fight back; he simply lay there, crying at him to stop. Every hit was agonizing. He could vaguely hear his sister screaming at their father to stop, but he didn't. He couldn't hear his mother. She probably didn't care._

_Suddenly the attack stopped, and Blaine felt him bend down beside him._

_"Get out" he hissed, "and don't ever some back"._

_It was at that point that Blaine decided that Darryl Anderson was no longer his father._

* * *

><p>Kurt ran forward and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace.<p>

"I'm so sorry" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder, pulling him even closer. Blaine winced as he brushed over his raw cuts and bruises, but made no attempt to move. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I should have been there to help you" Kurt said tearfully.

The thought was almost laughable, Kurt was thin and delicate, and no match for _that man_. Blaine shook his head and pulled slightly away.

"No" Blaine said determinedly. "This is exactly why I didn't want you there; I didn't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you" he choked over the last words and Kurt pulled him back again, prompting him to break down, clinging onto Kurt for dear life. Kurt simply shushed him, stroking his curly hair, which was for once, gel free.

Both boys had forgotten that they had an audience.

All the girls were crying, tears silently running down their faces, and even some of the boys looked misty eyed. Mostly they just looked angry. Absolutely furious.

"Right, dude, what happened and whose skulls do we need to crack" Puck got up and stormed over to the two boys. He looked livid, and Kurt couldn't help but feel touched. The boy who used to bully him every day was now willing to beat up the person who attacked his boyfriend. Blaine, however, just looked scared.

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and turned towards Puck.

"That won't be necessary, Noah, or any of you guys for that matter" said Kurt, looking at the rest of the New Directions, who all looked ready to join Puck. "Besides, we can't risk you going back to juvie"

Blaine looked shocked, causing a small ripple of laughter around the choir room. Apparently no one had told him about that.

"Seriously though Blaine, who did this to you?" Sam asked, joining Puck in standing with the couple.

Blaine hesitated, and then mentally hit himself. What was he doing, protecting _that man_? He felt nothing for him anymore.

"My dad" he whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear, tears again leaking out of his eyes. He shook his head viciously; he didn't want to cry any more. He had to be strong.

He looked up to see Puck punch a wall. "This is garbage" he shouted, as Santana went up to him and gave him a hug as an attempt to calm him down.

The room was still and silent for a few minutes, then Mr Shue spoke up.

"You need to go to the police, Blaine. You can't let him get away with this"

Blaine paused. "I will, don't worry. Just not yet. I can't" Mr Shue nodded sympathetically.

"Of course".

Kurt pulled Blaine so they were facing again. "We're going to get through this together, baby, okay?"

Blaine nodded, gripping Kurt so tight, like he was afraid he would disappear.

Kurt continued. "You can stay at our house for as long as you need to, dad won't say no"

Blaine nodded again, before turning to Finn. "Is that okay with you, Finn?" He asked gently. Finn looked shocked at the question.

"Of course you can, dude. You're family now!" Finn exclaimed, throwing his arms round Kurt and Blaine.

"But no funny business" he added, earning a smack on the head from Kurt, and a small laugh for the rest of the group.

Blaine looked around at the sea of smiling, kind faces. He wanted them all to be his family. He wanted it more than anything.

**AN: ****Hope you all liked it! Chapter four will be up soon**


	4. The first signs

**AN: This is the third chapter I've put up today, I'm on a roll! Anyway, Enjoy :D**

**Also I know the timing of this is a bit strange, but thats what fitted best for the story. Also in this New Directions won Nationals. But its all pretty AU so it probably won't make much difference.**

Chapter Four

_"We're really going to miss you Blainey" Wes tried to hide his sadness, but failed miserably, and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "We expect calls every day, or we'll be coming down to Lima to find you and demand good reasons for you ignoring us!"_

_Blaine gave a small laugh and nodded furiously, "of course I will you idiots", looking at both his best friends. It was hard to believe that he would rarely see them anymore._

_"Make sure Kurt and those New Directions look after our Warbler, okay?" David asked miserably, receiving another nod in return._

_Blaine secretly swept away a tear and pulled his best friends into a group hug. "Love you guys" he said tearfully, his voice muffled by polyester blazers and tears._

* * *

><p>Blaine shook his head and tried to clear his mind of thoughts, but he just couldn't sleep. He flipped over and stared at the clock next to his bed.<p>

5:02 AM, it read. He sighed. Great, he thought himself, I'm going to start my first day at McKinley looking like I've been hit by a truck.

He sat up, wincing as the movement disrupted his still healing injuries, and glanced at his door. It was strange to think that his boyfriend was sleeping less than 10m away from him. He contemplated getting up and going to see him, but hastily changed his mind. He really didn't want to feel Burt's wrath for sneaking into Kurt's room early morning. That would not be a pleasant experience. Besides, he was probably fast asleep and Blaine didn't want to wake him.

Little did he know that his boyfriend also had the same problem.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt nauseas.<p>

And he had no idea why.

He tried rolling over, changing his sleeping positions, but it didn't help. His stomach still felt like it was screaming. Then he felt it, the bile rising up to his mouth.

Leaping out of bed, he ran to the bathroom he shared with Finn and threw up violently, emptying his stomach of what little food he had eaten last night. Sighing heavily, he sat down next to the bath and put his head in his hands, breathing deeply, as though trying to wash the foul taste from his mouth.

"You okay du- Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see a sleepy Finn looking down at him, dressed in old, tattered pyjamas and a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine, maybe I'm coming down with something" Kurt replied after a moment, knowing full well that he didn't sound sick. Finn knew this as well, and sat down heavily next to his brother.

"You don't feel hot" Finn commented, feeling Kurt's forehead with the back of his hand. Kurt copied his action. Finn was right, he didn't have a temperature. Actually he felt fine now, it was confusing.

There was a long pause of silence.

"…I must be nervous" Kurt blurted out the first excuse he could think of. Finn didn't look convinced.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah" Kurt replied hurriedly, "for Blaine, it is his first day after all; it's not going to be easy. Especially at McKinley. Finn nodded.

"I suppose so" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay now?" Asked Finn, to which Kurt simply nodded, wanting to avoid any questions.

Finn got up and went back to bed, leaving Kurt thinking on the bathroom floor. What was wrong with him? He wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, it was hard to believe that Blaine hadn't been in New Directions from day one. Everyone loved him and his kooky sense of humour. The girls loved having another person to talk about Vogue and boys with (under the watchful eye of Kurt, of course). The boys loved having another football fan in the group, and encouraged him to try out for a spot on the team. Mr Shue and Jesse loved his willingness to be involved and perform.<p>

But mostly Kurt loved having his boyfriend around all the time. Someone to walk hand in hand down the halls with, under the protection, and slightly jealous watch, of Karofsky. They still got some weird looks. Blaine face was still pretty bruised, that wasn't going to clear up soon. But still, he felt safe, safer then he felt in his own house. In his old house, he reminded himself.

Burt was furious when he saw what had happened to Blaine, and was all ready to go and tear that man's face off, but his family calmed him down, and let Blaine handle the situation how he wanted to. The police were called the next morning and Darryl Anderson was currently awaiting his charges. Blaine knew it was far from over, but at the current time, he has happy living with the Hudmels, and that was what was important.

"Right" exclaimed Mr Shue. "Nationals are finally here! We've been working hard for this for two years. We've lost a few people on the way, and gained a few" he turned and smiled at Sam, Lauren and Blaine.

"But we have really pulled to together as a team, despite what this school has thrown at us, and I know that come tomorrow, you are going to get up on that stage and make me proud. But for now, go home and relax, and I expect to see you all at 7:00pm sharp tonight".

Everyone cheered, ecstatic that they finally had their shot at the big time. Emotions were high and excitement and anticipation mingled in the air.

"Right, who wants cookies?" Mercedes called, and produced a box of homemade chocolate chip cookies. They all cheered again. Kurt's mouth watered, not even thinking about the calories, and grabbed a biscuit from the box.

A strange thing occurred next.

As everyone else munched their cookies, Kurt caught a whiff of chocolate, and wanted to vomit. Clamping a hand over his mouth, he quickly returned the cookie back to the box.

"On second thoughts, I think I'll pass" he grimaced and brushed the crumbs off his hands. Mercedes stared up at him in confusion, looking a little hurt.

"Hey, what's wrong with my cookies boy, they're your favourites. Don't tell me you're on another diet again!"

Kurt shook his head. "No, Cedes, I just feel a bit sick right now" he rubbed his stomach in an attempt to calm it down. Meanwhile Rachel was on red alert.

"Oh my god, Kurt you can't be sick! This is Nationals! We need you to sing your solo; you're the only one who can hit those notes". She leapt over to him and felt his temperature, whilst Blaine grabbed his hand and looked at him in concern.

Kurt brushed Rachel away. "Honestly guys, I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll drag myself onto that stage on my knees if I have to" he smiled encouragingly at his friends. He stood up, wobbling slightly and pulled Blaine up with him.

"We better go now guys, I need to finish my packing, see you tonight" Kurt waved enthusiastically, and then turned to Blaine to discuss holiday outfits. I mean, this was New York! He had to be perfect. One by one, New Directions got up and left to prepare for the evening, all gigging and whispering in excitement.

No one noticed that Quinn stayed seated, staring in Kurt's direction, her jaw on the ground.

* * *

><p>They had won!<p>

No one could believe it. They were speechless.

Well, not exactly speechless. They were screaming so loud that it was a surprise they didn't lose their voices. They clung together in a circle jumping up and down and sneaking satisfied glances at Vocal Adrenaline, who were standing watching them, looking shell shocked, whilst their director ran up to the judges to demand a recount.

Kurt and Blaine were elated; clinging onto to each in joy as they watched the other groups exit the stage to make room for the New Directions.

One of the judges, Rod Remington, indicated for them to make a speech, and Rachel gladly grabbed the microphone.

Everyone stopped jumping and listened politely to Rachel, all trying to stop a delighted grin spreading across their face. Whilst they all watched her recite her pre prepared speech, Kurt started to feel odd.

The world around him started to spin, faster and faster until he had to cling tighter to Blaine for support. He tried to concentrate on what Rachel was saying, but he couldn't. The sick feeling in his stomach had intensified and he couldn't see straight anymore. He wanted to get of that stage, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. No one was paying attention to him. He began to sway, struggling to stay upright.

"And also I want to thank my good friend and our countertenor, Kurt Hummel for his incredible solo performance"

Everyone turned to face him, clapping and cheering, and realised something was wrong.

"KURT"! He heard Blaine scream, as his knees gave way and he collapsed onto the floor, engulfed by darkness.


	5. The Real Reason

**AN: This chapter is really short, but its an important one! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Finn didn't know what to do.

He was frozen to the spot.

Blaine was kneeling down on the floor, gently shaking an unconscious Kurt's shoulder. From behind him, Finn heard Mr Shue run past and joined Blaine on the floor.

"Kurt! Can you hear me?" Mr Shue checked to make sure he was breathing, sighing in relief. He turned towards Finn. "We need to get him of the stage."

But Finn couldn't react. He couldn't stop staring at Kurt's face; he was so pale, paler than normal.

"Dude!" Sam punched Finn's arm, knocking him out of his daydream. Bending down, he hoisted Kurt up into his arms, carrying him like a baby, away from the shocked and curious glares of the audience.

As a group, New Directions ran back to the green room, with Finn following close behind, trying not to jostle the boy in his arms too much.

"Over here" Tina called Finn over, pointing at the vacant couch the corner of the room. Finn set him down gently, and put a cushion behind his head.

A worried silence filled the room. "What do we do? Mercedes cried tearfully, holding her best friends hand, while Blaine held the other, smoothing Kurt's usually immaculate hair out of his eyes. No one said anything; they didn't know what to do.

A low groan from the couch interrupted their thoughts. Spinning round quickly, they saw a dizzy Kurt, struggling to sit up from the soft cushions.

"Well that hurt."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the green room was crowded with people. The New Directions and Jesse sat attentively by Kurt, constantly asking if he was comfortable and did he want something to eat. Mr Shue and a couple of the judges were standing by the doors, speaking in hushed tones. Even some of the members of the rivals groups came to see if he was alright, including Sunshine Corazon. Kurt himself lay back on the couch, nursing a glass of water, lapping up the attention.<p>

"Right" Mr Shue announced, snapping his phone shut from when he had been speaking on it. "The hospitals been called and they're sending round an ambulance". Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Mr Shue, I'm fine! I'm just a little overtired" Mr Shue shook his head.

"They're just going to do some tests to see what caused you to collapse" he said firmly, waving his hand at the paramedics heading down the corridor towards the green room.

"It's for the best, babe" Blaine reassured him, tenderly kissing his forehead. Kurt smiled up at him, before allowing the paramedics to help him up and lead him out the door, Mr Shue in tow. Now left in charge, Jesse turned towards the group.

"Come on National champions! Time to go back to the hotel" he led the cheering team out of the room and down the corridor, leaving a worried Finn, Blaine Mercedes and…..Quinn lagging behind.

* * *

><p>"Mr Hummel?"<p>

Kurt sat up to see the gentle face of the doctor looking down at him. I must have fallen asleep, he thought to himself. After all, those medical exams were tiring. The clock told him it was 8:00am the next morning. He flopped back down, irritated that he was wasting his time in New York stuck in a hospital bed.

"Where's my teacher?" He asked politely, scanning the room for Mr Shue, who had stayed with him all night while the tests were carried out.

"They sent him home after midnight, it was way past visiting hours and your condition is not critical. Since you are over sixteen I can give the results of your tests to you" she replied looking down at her notes.

Kurt nodded politely. He just wanted to be out of there.

"Well, the good news is that you can be discharged today. You were probably just over tired and stressed, which is completely normal, considering your condition."

Kurt smiled gratefully, he knew he was fine.

Wait, he told himself. What does she mean condition?

Not sensing his confusion, she continued reading. "Your blood pressure is a little low, which again is normal for your current stage, but you should really think about-"

"Hold up" he interrupted. "What do you mean, condition?"

Giving a light laugh, she gave him a small smile. A smile which quickly faded when she saw his bewildered expression.

She consulted her notes again, and looked back at him, a look of pity spread across her face.

"M-Mr Hummel" she stuttered. "You are aware that you are 10 weeks pregnant, aren't you?"


	6. Decisions

**AN: Long chapter! Hope you like it :D**

**Also I just wanted to say thanks to Here's Hoping and NikiGrace for pointing out my punctuation mistakes. Slightly embarassing but I've fixed them now.**

Chapter Six

Kurt jaw dropped.

"W-What...?"

The doctor looked flustered, clearly new at this situation. "I'm sorry Kurt; I thought you knew, I assumed that's why you were broug-… Kurt?"

Kurt was gobsmacked, his hand clasped over his mouth, trying to conceal his sobs.

She didn't know what to do, she knew she should stay professional and not get involved, but the boy was clearly distressed.

"Oh, screw it"! she said and pulled Kurt into a hug, shushing and stroking his hair as he wept all over her uniform, until he had no more tears to cry and pulled away. He was still shaking.

How could this happen to me, he thought. I mean, yes, we have done it, it is possible, but I never… thought.

"What am I going to do"? He stuttered, still clutching her hand, "what's Dad going to say, or Finn. Or my boyfriend." The thought of Blaine brought more tears to his eyes. He already had so much to deal with, he really didn't need this. He let them flow down his cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away.

The doctor was also trying not to cry. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket and wiped away his tears, trying to comfort him.

"Listen, honey, it's not the end of the world. You have many options from here, you don't have to have this baby." She hated herself for saying it, but she knew she had to be practical. He looked at her, red rimmed eyes pleading with her to say something that could make it better.

"I'm sure, however, if you choose to keep it, then you'll have many people to support you, like your boyfriend, your friends, and your teacher."

Kurt's head snapped up. "You haven't told Mr Shue, have you? Oh please say you didn't-" he whimpered.

She held his hand tighter.

"No, I haven't Kurt, and I won't if you don't want me to. But you need to tell someone you trust. They can help you through this."

Kurt smiled properly for the first time that day. "Thank you doctor."

She returned the smile. "Please, call me Claire."

* * *

><p>"You ready to go now, Kurt?"<p>

Kurt turned around to see Mr Shue, standing in the doorway of his hospital room, with that happy grin from winning nationals still plastered over his face. He nodded and attempted and weak smile back, but he couldn't.

He was only seventeen. A gay seventeen year old living in Lima, Ohio. He couldn't have a baby, he just couldn't. It could get him killed, not to mention Blaine.

The other father of his child.

Wow, saying that's going to take some getting used to.

As he and Mr Shue walked down the busy corridor, Kurt spotted the doctor and walked over, to thank her for her advice. She had stayed with him for another hour going through his options with him, and he was truly grateful. Seeing him walking towards her, her pace quickened and she gave him a tight hug, which he reciprocated.

"Courage" she whispered into his ear. He froze at the familiar phrase, and relaxed. He could get through this, he knew he could. He was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>In returning to the hotel, Kurt was bombarded with hugs and smiles from his teammates. He was touched about how concerned they seemed about him, but it frightened him as well. He knew he was going to have to tell them at some point, but how? Would they all be supportive? Sure, they all supported Quinn when she was pregnant, but she was a girl.<p>

After they had asked all their questions, and he had convincingly lied about all of them, they all trooped upstairs to the girls shared room to watch a movie before they went out for the day. Grabbing a spot on one of the beds with Blaine, he waited while they argued about what film to watch. In the end they settled for Harry Potter, and shared out the load of sugary snacks, which Kurt respectfully declined. As the sorting hat was choosing the house for Harry, Kurt turned and looked at Blaine.

His heart stopped. Blaine was leaning of the bed shrieking loudly at some joke with Rachel and Mercedes, clutching a packet of red vines. The bruises on his face were fading. He looked so happy and carefree.

And now Kurt was going to ruin it, to tell him that his childhood was over and he had to become a parent. No, Kurt couldn't do that to Blaine, he loved him too much.

Kurt has seen what have a child does to you. He was around Quinn and Puck throughout Quinn's pregnancy. Every day they got quieter and more reserved. They lost their spark. Even now, they would pass a baby on the street or see one on TV, and Puck would glance at Quinn, only for a second. You could see the mutual look on the faces, whilst thinking about Beth. Worry, fear, sadness. They looked older.

Kurt shook his head; he didn't want that to happen to Blaine.

I'm going to get rid of it, he decided. I won't have to tell anyone. No one will have to find out. Blaine will never know. It'll be the best option for everyone. I'm sure of it.

He had made up his mind.

* * *

><p>The streets of New York were busy and crowded, so Mr Shue insisted that they stayed in twos, and would go straight back to the hotel if any of them got separated. Clinging tightly to each other's hands, Kurt and Blaine made their way through the crowds , staying close behind Mike and Tina, who were being even more lovey then usually. Kurt rolled his eyes at his partner, whilst smiling as his thumb traced patterns onto Blaine's wrist. They both knew they could be just as bad on occasion.<p>

As they walked through another busy street, the group found it harder to stick together, and Mr Shue yelled for them to stop at the next shop. Two by two they made their way to go and stand outside Bloomingdales. Doing a quick headcount, all the pairs were accounted for, except for one.

Elbowing through the crowds, Kurt and Blaine attempted to get to their friends, but kept finding them being pushed back again. A group of particularly excitable tourists barged straight through them, separating their hands and causing Kurt to trip over and land heavily to the concrete pavement.

A sharp shoot of pain ran through his back and stomach, causing alarm bells to ring in his head. Was the baby okay? He quickly shook the thought away. What did that matter if he wasn't keeping it? Every attempt he made to get up was foiled and he was pushed back down again by the swarming crowds. So he decided to stay down and wait for crowds to clear. Then he did something he never thought he would do.

He unintentionally placed a protective hand over his stomach.

"Can you MOVE please!"

A booming voice caught his attention, and he looked up to see the crowd part like the red sea, and Finn walking towards him, standing inches taller than any of the onlookers. He quickly whipped his hand away from his stomach, looking guiltily around to see if anyone noticed.

He was lucky Finn was so oblivious. Putting his arm around Finns shoulders, Kurt pulled himself up off the floor and the brothers walked back to the group, as they all looked on in concern.

"Not having the best trip, are you Kurt, my boy?" Artie said jokingly, prodding Kurt in the leg. The latter smiled down at him, silently thanking him for breaking the worried tension.

The chat resumed as normal as they continued walking, keeping Kurt in the middle of the flock to avoid any more injuries. As he conversed with Rachel about the possibility of going to see a Broadway show, Kurt felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned around.

Quinn was gaping at him, her eyes transfixed on his stomach. Looking down, he realised his hand was back again, resting casually over him abdomen, just like it was back by Bloomingdales. Cursing himself, he slowly withdrew his hand and turned back to Rachel, who was babbling about going to see Wicked, and the possibility of meeting Kristen Chenoweth.

He better watch out for Quinn. If anyone was going to guess his secret, it would be her.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt strange that whole day.<p>

He wasn't sure why. He was going to get rid of the baby, so why did he suddenly feel so dam protective over it. He had known he was pregnant for less than a day, and now it was all he could think about.

Before he knew it, he had declined Blaine's offer of buying him a coffee at one of New Yorks numerous cafes. He could remember the look of shock on Blaine's face. For as long as he had known Kurt, he had never turned down coffee.

But for some reason, unknown to Kurt, he could even look at the coffee shops without feeling guilty. He didn't want to hurt his baby.

It was later at night, and all the guys had snuck into the girls room for a sleepover for the last night of their New York trip, after Mr Shue and Jesse has gone back to their rooms, after checking on both parties. Of course someone, probably puckerman, had managed to score some bottles of vodka, and was passing them around the room. Kurt shook his head as Santana offered him the half empty bottle.

She sighed pityingly. "What's up with you Hummel? Since when did you turn into a wimp, I thought you were the one who turned up to school drunk on a Tuesday and barfed all over Miss Pillsbury's shoes."

They all laughed, reliving the memory, apart from Blaine, Sam and Lauren. They looked shocked and turned to Kurt, obviously wanting details. But Kurt's mind was preoccupied.

Santana had made him think, what WAS wrong with him? He had made up his mind. He wasn't keeping the baby. He was so sure earlier, so why doesn't he feel so now?

This was too much, he felt suffocated.

"I'm going to go to bed, night guys" he blurted out, and ran out of the room, leaving no time for anyone to object. He sped down the corridor, his heart pounding against his chest, and pushed the door open. He didn't bother to lock it after him.

He was alone, in the dark. The feelings were too much; his head felt like it was going to explode. The dam burst, and he slide down, his back against the door. He couldn't stop. He cried and cried and cried.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Kurt's okay?" Mike asked worriedly, staring at the door Kurt had ran out 5 minutes ago. He turned to Finn, who had drunk had large majority of the vodka, and didn't look particularly worried.<p>

"Nah, man, he's probably just having a moment, he'll be up in no time"

Mike frowned, that didn't make much sense. He wasn't convinced. He had seen Kurt throw fits before in glee club and this wasn't one of them. His face before he ran out was terrified. Something was definetely wrong with him, and he didn't think it was because of Santana's drunk comment.

Looking around the room, none of the others seemed particularly worried either. He would have expected Blaine to at least care, but he had passed out, lying on one of the beds next to a giggling Rachel Berry.

He couldn't help it; his curiosity got the better of him. Sure, he didn't know Kurt that well, but they were teammates, and teammates stuck to together. Standing up unsteadily, he made his way over to the door and left to the boys' room. No one even noticed he had left. They were playing a riveting game of spin the bottle, and an over exited Quinn was getting ready to throw herself at a terrified looking Artie.

As Mike approached the room, he heard sobbing. Gut wrenching sobs that made him pause in his tracks, then quietly make his way across the hall and place his ear against the boys' room door.

It was definetely Kurt. He sounded close, right next to the door. Mike bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. Heck, he couldn't even handle crying girls, let alone guys. Settling for just listening, he pressed his ear back against the door.

Soft mumbles resonated through the door, so Mike could just make out what he was saying.

"What am I going to do? I don't know what to do" Kurt cried miserably, and gave way to more sobs.

Mike pulled back, confused. What was Kurt talking about? He sounded distraught, in no condition to talk. He contemplated his options, and made his way back to the girls' room, the noise from which was gradually getting louder and louder.

Mike didn't know what was happening with Kurt, but he made his priority to find out.

**AN: So there it is. I have never been to New York so I had to search for what shops there were and choose one at random. Also I have no clue what red vines are, but never mind :D**


	7. The First Person Knows

**AN: Thank you to everyone who is following this story, it means so much to me! :D enjoy chapter 7**

Chapter Seven

_2 weeks after nationals._

Kurt still hadn't made up his mind.

Everyday day he got up, determined to decide, to call the clinic. Each time he picked up the phone, he faltered and put it down again.

He knew full well time was running out.

He knows he can't keep it, it would cause too much of a stir in this town, not to mention he's not ready to be a father. But he has really grown attached to the idea of it. He likes the idea of walking to the park, pushing a buggy, with Blaine by his sides. Hearing his child's first words, seeing their first steps. He wants that with Blaine, but he can't have it. Not yet.

Can he?

As aware as he is about his situation, Kurt was not prepared for consequences.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in front of his mirror, turning from side to side, panicking. It was a clear as day.<p>

He was standing in his bedroom, in a tight white dress shirt and jeans, preparing to add accessories, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and gasped.

Or more rather, screamed.

Blaine ran into his room, not bothering to knock, causing Kurt to turn around quickly, so Blaine didn't have a direct view of his stomach.

"You okay baby, I heard screaming", Blaine came up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist. Kurt quickly slinked away from his grasp and backed away.

"..Y-yep I'm fine" he stammered, turning back to the mirror, trying to cover his shock at his appearance. Blaine appeared confused, but shrugged it off and began to leave the room. Then Kurt has a brainwave.

"Wait, Blaine" he called after his boyfriend. "I'm..ummm...having a fat day, do you perhaps have a shirt I could borrow. All of mine are tight."

Blaine looked shocked. Kurt was always insulting his wardrobe. Never the less, he nodded.

"Course, help yourself." Blaine left the room, looking rather flummoxed.

Kurt let out a long sigh, trying to calm his nerves. Time was running out.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, honey, I normally don't question your fashion choices, I'm not that brave. But what <em>are<em> you wearing?"

Mercedes looked Kurt up and down. His jeans and accessories were perfectly normal, for him anyway. His hair was immaculate as always. But today he was wearing a loose, white t-shirt. Needless to say, it looked odd.

"I'm having a fat day" he replied, using the same excuse he used on Blaine. Unfortunately Mercedes didn't buy it.

"Boy, you can't have a fat day, there's nothing of you" she laughed. "Seriously, what's with the shirt?"

Kurt panicked, trying to think of an excuse. Luckily for him, Mr Shue chose that moment to walk in to the choir room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt turned away for Mercedes and focused on Shue, who was writing the week assignment on the board.

SECRETS.

Great.

"Right guys, I know that you all want to take a break from rehearsals after winning Nationals" he paused as cheering rang around the choir room. "So this week's assignment is going to be relatively small. It come to my attention that, despite how close you all are, you don't know a lot about each other. So I'm going to ask to all to reveal one of your secrets. Nothing major, maybe just a hobby you enjoy or your favourite songs. Hopefully, this may bring you closer together as friends, as well as a team". Mr Shue finished his long speech and smiled encouraging at his students. "Think of something good."

When the club ended, Kurt shot out of his seat, desperate to leave. He knew full well that he was a terrible liar, and if people started asking him questions, he wouldn't know what to say. They were going to start asking about his secrets, and he couldn't have them getting out.

Unfortunately, as he stood up, a feeling of light headedness took over him, and he collapsed back into his seat, head in his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Puck looking down at him with what could only be described as worry. "Hummel, you okay"? He asked, catching the attention of the others in the room.

Kurt paused.

"I'm FINE, will everyone just leave me ALONE!" Kurt snapped at a shocked Puck, and hurtled himself out the choir room, leaving 13 confused faces behind him.

* * *

><p>Quinn was getting suspicious.<p>

Kurt was usually so outgoing and happy, especially since he met Blaine. He dressed amazingly, and always wore his ice queen glare if anyone dared to look at him the wrong way. He was fierce and fabulous. That was the Kurt Hummel everyone loved.

Recently, though, he started to change. He still smiled and laughed, but the smiles never reached his eyes. He dressed a little less well, settling for baggy clothes; instead of his signature "too tight to walk" look. He was getting thinner, but bigger at the same time. When he walked, his eyes rested on the ground. Quinn was getting really worried.

Something was bugging her about his behaviour. The mood swings, the light-headedness, the clothes. It seemed…familiar.

Quinn shook her head, as though trying to shake out that thought. You're being ridiculous Fabray, she thought to herself. This is Kurt Hummel, the bitchy yet innocent diva of glee club. He couldn't be…

Could he?

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed the front door to his house, and ran upstairs to his room, ignoring the confused glances of Burt and Carole. He just wanted to be alone.<p>

Throwing himself down on his bed, he struggled to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He honestly didn't mean to shout at Puck, it just sort of happened.

"You're an idiot, Kurt Hummel" he spoke aloud to himself. "All you've done is draw more attention to yourself."

Sighing loudly, he gently sat himself up so he faced his enormous closet. A closet of clothes that would no longer fit soon.

"Screw this" he exclaimed and threw open the closet doors. He was going to find an amazing outfit that fits him perfectly, no more wearing crappy baggy shirts.

He reached in a pulled out a pair of his favourite pants, super tight and bright red. He wore them during Rachel's barbaravention. He pulled them on, and stopped.

They didn't fit.

Not they made him look fat, the zip wouldn't do up. He pulled at it fruitlessly, but it wouldn't budge.

Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes. For what seemed like the hundredth time over the last couple of weeks, he simply sat down and wept.

* * *

><p>The drive back home was silent.<p>

Finn and Blaine were shocked. They'd never seen Kurt lash out like that, especially at Puck, who he was always slightly wary of.

As Finn pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine, Blaine finally spoke. "I'm going to talk to him; we need to find out what's wrong." He declared. Finn nodded in agreement, "He's been acting strange ever since New York and… I'm getting really worried.

People always thought Finn was gullible, and a little bit stupid. But he knew his brother, and something was wrong. No one else had seemed to notice, except for Blaine. Maybe everyone else had noticed as well and not said anything.

The two boys made their way into the house, Finn kicking off his shoes and leaving them in a pile, Blaine rolling his eyes, Kurt style, and setting them neatly next to his.

"Boys?" Carole called from the kitchen. Both Finn and Blaine looked up to see Burt looking at them, a look of confusion on his face. He had obviously seen Kurt, and wanted to know what was going on. Carole appeared at his side.

"Blaine, honey, could you help me with dinner" she asked him, though clearly it was an order. She wanted answers, which Blaine didn't have. Never the less, he said nothing and followed his boyfriends' parents into the kitchen. He shot a knowing glance at Finn, who nodded, and made his way upstairs to talk to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt looked up at the sound of his brother voice. The door was still shut, and the word was muffled, but he could hear the worry in Finns voice. How long had he been standing there?

Not waiting for a reply, Finn pushed open the door, and was shocked at what he saw. Kurt was sitting at the foot of his bed, wearing baggy sweatpants- something which Finn had never seen Kurt in, ever. But what most shocked him was Kurt's face. It was red and blotchy. He'd obviously been crying for a while.

Finn deliberated, and settled on plonking himself down next to his brother. Kurt rested his head on Finns shoulder, snivelling, but not crying, much to Finns relief.

"Kurt, please tell me what's wrong" he begged. "I know I'm not smart, or good at saying the right thing, but I can help you, really I can. Or I can at least try. I'm your brother, dude and despite the past-"he paused to think about that horrible argument in the basement, and cringed "- I'm always here for you"

Kurt looked up at his brother, touched by his speech, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His mind flashed back to his talk with Doctor Claire.

_"You need to tell someone you trust. They can help you through this"_

Kurt knew he could trust Finn. Taking another breath, he took hold of Finns hand, surprising him a little. He was glad when Finn made no attempt to move.

"Finn" he started, his voice shaking from nerves.

"I-I'm…pregnant"

**AN: Finn knows! you will see how he reacts next chapter!**


	8. The Secret's Unraveling

**AN: My longest chapter so far! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and hope you enjoy. **

**Just a quick note to say that in this story, I have made MPREG normal, and not a once in a million thing. Not that that is bad, I just didn't want to do that. So Rachel is actully both her dads child, and not Shelbys. Before I get any mean messages, I know perfectly well it is not possible, I'm just having fun! So no flames please! **

**Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or AVPM!**

Chapter Eight

Finn was in shock.

Of all the things he expected to come out from his brothers' mouth, that was not one of them.

A hundred questions sprinted through his head, so quickly he couldn't even pick one to ask. He simply sat there, staring forward, his mouth wide open.

Beside him, Kurt was looking at him pleadingly, still clutching his hand. "Please, Finn, say something" he begged his brother.

Finn turned to face Kurt for the first time, and his heart stopped. He looked terrified. That's when it properly hit him.

His little brother was having a baby. At 17 years old. It's not surprising that he's terrified. Finn remembered when Quinn told him he was going to be father, he was speechless. Now the same thing was happening to Kurt. Except Kurt was actually going to be having a baby. Finn recognised that this was going to be a lot harder for him.

"Finn…" Kurt tried again.

Finn still stayed silent, but flung his arms around Kurt and gave him a tight hug, a single tear running down his face. Not that he'd let Kurt see that.

"Finn, you're squashing me" Kurt squealed, prompting Finn to let go of him, but he kept an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Sorry, bro, I hope I didn't hurt it" Kurt froze slightly.

"No" he replied, placing a hand on his stomach. "I don't think you did."

They sat in silence, while Finn digested the new information.

After a few minutes, Kurt spoke. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Finn faltered, and blurted out the first question that came to his head.

"Is it Blaines'?" Kurt glowered at him, looking horrified at the question. "Hey, I'm just making sure" Finn said defensively.

"Yes Finn, it is Blaines." Finn nodded, trying to get his head around this. Kurt and Blaine were having a baby together. This means at some point they must have…

"Oh my god, you two have had sex!"Finn exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his brother. Kurt hit his face with his palm.

"That's generally how babies are made, Finn." (**AN: Read authors note above**)

"I know that dude, but I just didn't think that you two…did that."

Kurt sighed. His brother really was quite stupid. They were two teenage boys, what did he expect?

"How far along are you?" Finn continued his questioning.

"12 weeks."

"When did you find out?"

"When I went to the hospital in New York. It was a bit of a shock, to say the least", Kurt chuckled.

Something in Finns brain clicked.

"Dude, it totally makes sense now! The sickness, the fainting, the mood swings. I mean, you stopped drinking coffee, Kurt. You! I'm kind of surprised I didn't see it before."

Kurt's head span quickly. "You don't think anyone else knows, do you? Have they mentioned anything"? Finn shook his head.

"Nope, you're clear for now. But people are going to start finding out soon, so you better start telling them, including Blaine. Especially Blaine!"

"I know" Kurt whispered, deep in thought.

Another few minutes silence passed, till Finn asked the question he'd been dreading.

"So are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know" Kurt replied, staring at his stomach. "When I first found out, I wanted to get rid of it. I was so sure, convinced even. But recently, I don't know why, I've been having doubts. I keep going to book the appointment at the clinic, but every time I try, I can't do it. I don't think I can do it."

Finn swallowed. "What do you mean?" Kurt sighed.

"I'm going to keep it Finn; I'm going to keep the baby."

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe he had just done it.<p>

Ending the call, he slipped his phone back into his bag and looked around the empty choir room, waiting for the rest of Glee Club to arrive. He had had a free period before Glee rehearsal, so he decided to make the call then, while he was alone.

It was funny. He knew that he was going to making a call regarding the baby at some point. He just never expected it to be that one.

Now that Finn knew, things were getting a little easier to deal with. Sure he was still terrified of what was to come, and what everyone will say. Not to mention his morning sickness had gotton worse, and was now "any time of day with no regards to what you are doing" sickness. But having someone know his secret took a little bit of the pressure of. The fact that it was his supportive and popular jock brother was an added bonus.

He pulled his phone out, remembering that he had promised to text Finn after he had called. After Kurt told him he was keeping the baby, Finn got incredibly protective of Kurt overnight, insisting that Kurt tell him everything about his pregnancy, if he ever felt sick or dizzy or overtired. He even started secretly buying Kurt food if he had cravings, so their parents wouldn't find out. It was almost as though Finn was the other father.

This would just be weird, as they are brothers. Finn was just being a good uncle.

Kurt paused for a second. He hadn't thought about it like that, Finn becoming an uncle, or his parents becoming grandparents. This pregnancy is going to affect so many others, not just him and Blaine.

He rested his head in his hands. Blaine. How was he going to find the strength to tell Blaine the truth?

* * *

><p>Mike wasn't being nosy, honestly.<p>

He had just had gym with Finn, when he had rushed off, something about skipping the end of gym to buy ice cream and pickles. In his hurry, his phone had flown out of his pocket, and Mike picked it up. He thought about following him, but decided on giving it back to Finn during Glee rehersal. So he put it in his pocket and focused his attention back to class.

On his way to Glee, the phone vibrated, indicating Finn had recieved a message. In a moment of sheer curiosity he took the phone out his pocket and opened the message.

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_To: Finn Hudson_

_It's booked. 3:30 after school next Tuesday, so we're going to have to miss Glee. Thanks for doing this for me Finn, you're a great brother. By the way, did you get the ice cream and pickles? :D_

Mike laughed at Kurt's formal texting, and then frowned. What was booked? Despite his best efforts, he was no closer to figuring out what was wrong with Kurt. It hadn't occurred to him that Finn might know something.

He mentally slapped himself. They were brothers, so of course Finn would know!

I'll ask Finn about it later, he resolved. Getting out a pen, he jotted down "ice cream and pickles" onto the palm of his hand. After all, it might be a clue.

He pocketed the phone and walked into the choir room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Glee Club finally arrived at the choir room, after nearly half an hour of Kurt playing on his iPhone and thinking of name ideas ( because he has to do it sometime, doesn't he?) Finn arrives later then everyone else, sitting next to Rachel.<p>

After spotting Kurt looking pointedly at him, Finn reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile, and stopped.

"Wait, where's my phone"? He asked no one in particular, rooting around in her jeans. Mikes head flew up and he pulled Finns phone out of his pocket.

"You left it in gym, so I picked it up for you" Finn smiled a thank you at Mike, and prepared to text Kurt back.

_From: Finn Hudson_

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_Yep, all in the car. The ice cream might be a bit melted but it should be fine. As 4 nxt Tues we'll say we've got doctors apps_

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_To: Finn Hudson_

_Sounds like a good idea; it's kind of true as well. Don't worry about the ice cream, as long as I can eat it, I'll be fine. Honestly, I'm going to turn into an elephant._

_From: Finn Hudson_

_To: Kurt Hummel_

_All part of the package, bro! You thought anymore bout how u gonna tell Blaine?_

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_To: Finn Hudson_

_I can't, not yet. I will do soon, I promise. Just not yet._

"Finn and Kurt, phones away, please." The two brothers sighed and put away their phones.

Neither had noticed that Mike had been reading the whole conversation over Finns shoulder, a bewildered expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"So, who wants to go first in our little secrets seminar" Mr Shue clapped his hands in glee and sat down next to Brittany, who looked confused as to what a seminar was.<p>

Seeing no one moving, Blaine put up his hand, and stood at the front of the room.

"Well, this is something slightly embarrassing but..." he paused of effect "I am the biggest Harry Potter nerd imaginable" a few laughs and joking groans ran round the room, apart from Sam, who looked genuinely interested. Kurt looked at him in shock.

"Seriously Blaine!" Blaine laughed.

"Definetely! I saw every movie the day it premiered. I waited in line for hours to get each of the DVDS. I even had all their memorabilia looked in a cupboard in my old room." The club collectively winced at the use of "had". It was still had for them to believe what had happened to Blaine, and how easily he seemed to deal with it. He must truly hate his father.

"I also played Harry, in a Very Potter Musical" he added shyly, to which the club shrieked. (1)

"That was you!"

"Dude, that's so awesome."

"I can totally see it now!"

"You should have told us before."

"You're a celebrity, have you seen how many views those videos have gotton on YouTube?"

Blaine smiled, pleased that his secret had gone down so well. After sitting back down in his usual spot next to Kurt, he turned to face his boyfriend.

"Feel free to break up with me now you know I'm a completely obsessed fan boy" Kurt laughed properly for the first time in days.

"I think it's adorable" he smiled and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips, causing the older boy to blush at the catcalls from the other guys.

"Thank you Blaine" Mr Shue smiled gratefully at the embarrassed boy, and turned back to the club. "Anyone else?"

Artie moved to the front of the room, and sighed. "My secrets not as good as Blaine's, but it's something that I want you guys to know. Before my accident, it was my dream to be a dancer. I loved to dance, almost as much as Mike" he smiled at his friend, whose looked like he was about to cry. Mike couldn't imagine not being able to dance. Artie continued.

"I have a new dream now, to be a singer. I just...wanted you guys to know that" Artie gave a little bow and made his way back to his place to receive hugs and pats from his teammates.

"Next person!"

Santana stuck up her hand, not bothering to get up out of her seat. She simply sat up and said.

"I'm a lesbian."

The whole room went silent in shock, especially Brittany, who looked a cross between proud and confused. Kurt gave her a huge smile and took her hand, giving her a silent well done. Santana smiled at him appreciatively.

"…..Right" Mr Shue stammered. When he asked them to tell their secrets, he didn't think they'd dig so deep.

* * *

><p>Kurt wanted to stand up there and say it, right in that moment, but he couldn't. He wasn't brave like Santana or Artie, or even Blaine! He wasn't ready to face up to it yet.<p>

After the rest of the club revealed all, including the shocking revelations that Quinn loves computer games, Tina's favourite colour is actually pink (2) or that Finn, because of Kurt, now reads Vogue magazine.

"It has some interesting articles" he said defensively as the club howled with laughter. "Plus the girls are hot."

After sitting down an embarrassed but laughing Finn, Mr Shue turned to Kurt, the only person not to say anything yet. "Got something to tell us, Kurt?"

Kurt froze. He couldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted to. He could see Finn, Quinn and…Mike staring at him, as though they wanted him to say it. Which is ridiculous, of course, Quinn and Mike don't even know.

"…I…no, not yet Mr Shue" he smiled weakly, "still thinking."

He didn't miss Finn looking back at him, seemingly disappointed.

A familiar feeling started to occur, quicker than Kurt could register. Before anyone could react, Kurt has jumped out of his seat and fled the room, his hand covering his mouth.

Finn leapt up, watching Kurt run down the hallway towards the bathroom, before quickly turning round to the others.

"He wasn't feeling too well this morning, he's got a doctor's appointment to check it out next week" he bluffed convincingly, only slightly stumbling over his words.

As Glee Club ended, Finn ran out of the room to find Kurt, not even waiting to say goodbye to Rachel. She flounced angrily out of the room, followed by the rest of New Directions. Quinn hung behind at the back of the group, grabbing Mikes hand before he had a chance to leave.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered fiercely.

* * *

><p>It was slightly odd, to say the least.<p>

Despite being in Glee with each other for nearly two years, the two of them rarely spoke. She was the outspoken head cheerleader with a HBIC attitude, and he was the shy football jock who kept himself to himself. They just didn't mix.

"So…what do you want Quinn" Mike asked, praying that she didn't ask him to be her date for prom.

"You know what" she replied. "I saw you staring at Kurt and Finn during this rehearsal. You know something's up with them."

He looked at her in surprise, and nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure what it is though. They were texting each other at the beginning of Glee, and it didn't make any sense."

"What was it about?"

"It was weird...Something about an appointment being booked. I guess that could be the doctors' appointment Finn was talking about. But they kept talking about how Kurt had to tell Blaine something, and some nonsense about pickles and ice cream-"

"WHAT"! Quinn exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief, wondering if she heard right.

"Yep, defiantly pickles and ice cream, look I wrote it on my hand" he flashed her his palm and she grabbed it, studying the words. Mike got slightly worried, she looked crazy right now.

Suddenly, she dropped his hand and dropped back in her chair. "I can't believe this."

Mike was so confused, he just stared at her blankly, and Quinn sighed. "Don't you see it Mike! The throwing up, wearing Blaine's clothes, a doctors appointment. I knew I'd seen him holding his stomach when he thinks no one was looking. And now this!" she pointed at his hand and shook her head.

Mike was really confused. "I don't get the relevance of pickles and ice cream, Quinn" he stated slightly annoyed.

Quinn bit her lip. "They're cravings, Mike. They're what someone eats when they are pregnant."

Mikes jaw dropped. "No…way."

**AN: **

**(1) Yep I made it Blaine in AVPM instead of Darren Criss, I hope no one minds! They do sort of look the same... :P**

**(2) I just mean that becuase she never wears pink, not because goths can't like pink! Is she actully a goth? I'm not sure :S Ignore my ramblings**

**Hope you liked it!**


	9. The Obstetrician

**AN: Chapter Nine! Enjoy :)**

**Also I am wondering about what direction to take with this story. I've noticed alot of people have started to write Klaine mpreg stories, so I want to make mine different. Any suggestions? Review and tell me them! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee :(**

Chapter Nine

Next Tuesday flew around for Kurt. The sickness and secrecy was really getting to him, so he was looking forward to reminding himself his reason for doing this. He wanted to see his baby for the first time.

He smiled to himself, as he walked alone done the hallway. The bullying was practically non-existent now, give or take a few glares and taunts. But he could deal with that. Walking with his head held high, he was going to enjoy every moment of it, while it lasted.

In fact, his head was so high; he nearly walked straight passed Quinn and Mike, which had approached him with serious looks on their faces.

He stopped in surprise. "Oh hey Quinn, Mike, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said, smiling at them. Neither one smiled back.

"Can we talk?" said Quinn. Without giving him a chance to reply, they took hold of each of his arms and pulled him into an empty classroom. Kurt seated himself daintily on the edge of a table, shaking slightly, whilst Quinn and Mike stood by his side. They looked at each other and sighed.

"So…is something wrong? Because I have to meet Blaine in-"

"First" Quinn interrupted. "I've brought you some things". She thrust a plastic bag into his outreached hand. Looking inside it, he saw some strange bottles of tablets, some jeans and jumpers and some tiny baby girl clothes. Kurt stared down at them in horror.

"Why are-" Kurt started to protest, but caught Quinn's eyes. They were staring him down, almost daring him to argue with her.

There was a long, awkward pause, and then-

"Thank you" he whispered, trying to stay composed.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat, and glancing at Mike, she could tell he felt the same way. Even till the last minute, they expected him to call them out, to prove them wrong. But instead he just sat there, trying not to break down.

"Oh Kurt!" Quinn couldn't take it anymore and enveloped the small boy into a tight hug. Mike joined in to the side lines, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked simply, staring down at his clasped hands. Quinn perched next to him on the table.

"I recognised the symptoms Kurt. I have had a baby myself, remember!" she tried to joke but he still didn't smile. "You did a good job at hiding it, no one else suspects a thing, they all think you and Blaine are having problems. But you can't kid a kidder, Kurt."

Kurt eyes flickered over to the other boy. "Mike?"

Mike squirmed. "I...err… heard you. When we were at New York. You were crying in our room, after that I kind of made it my priority to find out what was wrong. You're my bro, and we look out for each other. " Kurt smiled at them, clutching at the bag with tight hands.

"We're not going to say anything, Kurt, not if you don't want us to. But you're gonna have to start facing up to it sometime. I tried to hide my pregnancy, and it just didn't work" Quinn sighed, remembering that year. All that drama with Finn and Puck and the baby.

Kurt nodded. "That's what Finn says, he's the only other person that knows."

"You haven't told Blaine."

"…No, not yet."

"Kurt, you have to. He's gonna be pissed if he finds this out from someone else" Mike added.

Kurt knew deep down they were right. To distract himself, he had a rummage around in the bag. Quinn smiled, glad to change the topic. "There are my leftover pre-natal vitamins in there, as well as some of my old maternity clothes. They are girls' clothes but I figured you wouldn't mind.

Ignoring the slightly insulting comment, Kurt pulled out a tiny pair of little boots. They were baby pink, and decorated with delicate flowers. Quinn's eyed softened.

"I bought them when I was thinking about keeping… Beth" Kurt smiled knowingly. Even how early he was in his pregnancy, he could already imagine how hard it would be to give his baby up. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

"I don't even know what I'm having yet" he chuckled, sorting through countless tiny pink and purple outfits. "What if it's a boy? He'll have to be a baby transvestite!"

All three of them laughed, imagining the sight. "When do you find out?" Mike asked curiously.

"Today, Finn and I are skipping Glee to go to the obstetrician." The others exchanged glances and reached out to give him another group hug.

"Good luck, honey" Quinn whispered into Kurt hair, causing the party to start giggling hysterically and swinging round in circles like children.

* * *

><p>The two brothers sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. Finn flicked through a pregnancy magazine, wincing at the descriptions of child birth. No matter how much he loved his brother, he was so glad it wasn't happening to him.<p>

"Finn?" Kurt interrupted his reading. Finn set the magazine back onto the pile and looked at his brother.

"What's up?"

"Quinn and Mike know."

Finn spun to look at Kurt in shock. "You told them! Why? I mean, I get maybe Quinn. But you and Mike have never been that close." Kurt shook his head.

"I didn't tell them. They guessed. Turns out I wasn't being as secretive as I thought." He replied bitterly.

"So what are they gonna do?"

"They said they'd stay quiet about it, but they think I should tell Blaine as well. But I can't, Finn. He's gone through so much with his family, changing schools. He doesn't need me adding more stress to his life."

"Hey!" Finn shushed, hugging Kurt to his chest. "If he loves you as much as I think he does, as I know he does, he'll be there for you, and support you. He's a perfect dapper gentleman, if he was any less I wouldn't let him date you" Finn paused. "But don't tell him I told you that."

They both laughed, breaking the awkward tension. It occurred to Finn that people were staring at them, and they may think that they were together. But at that moment, Finn didn't care. He knew he had to be there for his little brother, and screw what everyone else thought!

Kurt's eyes scanned around the room, glad that there were two other pregnant males there. There was a young couple in the corner, in their late twenties. One of the men was sitting with his legs crossed, in a similar way to Kurt. He had a mop of bleach blonde hair, and was wearing fashionable designer clothes, including a jacket from the new Marc Jacobs collection that Kurt desperately wanted. He looked like he had stepped straight out the pages of the Vogue he was reading. His pregnant partner, however, looked casual in a simple pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt and sneakers. They looked mismatched, but perfect at the same time, their hands tightly clasped together.

His eyes flicked to the other couple. In contrast, they sat two seats apart from each other, looking angry and tired, like they had just had a fight. The only sign they were together were the hateful glances they were shooting each other over their magazines. Kurt winced; he didn't want that to happen to him and Blaine.

Looking back at the young couple, he noticed that they were now talking, laughing quietly as they looked over the first mans' Vogue. Kurt carried on staring wistfully, until Finn noticed and elbowed him in the side.

"Go and talk to them" Finn pushed him encouragingly.

"I can't" he hissed back, "they might think I'm weird, staring at them!"

Finn gave him his best "bitch, please" looked, perfected by months of studying Kurt. If it was any other time, Kurt would have been impressed.

"Go!" Finn pulled Kurt to his feet and sent him over to the couple. Sighing, Kurt walked over to them, a hand resting on his slightly visible bump.

"Umm…hi" Kurt said awkwardly. The couple looked up at him, smiling and glancing slightly at his stomach.

"Hey there, Hun" the blonde man said cheerfully, "what's your name, then?"

"Kurt" he stuttered, surprised by the man's friendly attitude. He held out his hand to them.

"Lance" the blonde replied, grasping Kurts' hand warmly, "and this ugly mug is my fiancé, Cody"

Cody looked at him with mock disdain. "Ugly mug! I'm the gorgeous one in this relationship, thank you very much!"

"You wish!" Lance hit him lightly with his Vogue, causing them both to start laughing. Kurt watched the couple banter with slight jealously.

"So, is there something we can do for you?" Lance asked, looking at Kurt.

He faltered. "Well… I was wondering. If…if…I could ask you some questions about your…" Kurt indicated Codys' stomach. Luckily the couple smiled at each other and gestured to Kurt to sit.

"So how far along are you?" Cody asked, looking Kurt up and down.

"14 weeks, this is my first appointment and I'm a little nervous" Lance clucked gently and put his hand over Kurts comfortingly.

"Aww, don't worry about it babe. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. I was worried when I had my first appointment, but it's not scary, I promise" he made a crossing sign over his heart, whilst Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"You've had one as well?"

"Yep, a little boy" Lance brought out his wallet and took a little square picture of Lance and Cody holding a adorable baby with tufts of dark brown hair, dressed in a little white baby grow. "His name's Toby". Kurt felt a slight tug at his heart as he looked at the picture, that would him and Blaine soon. If Blaine doesn't leave him or go crazy, he thought afterwards.

Cody looked troubled. "If you don't mind me asking Kurt, how old are you?"

"Seventeen" Kurt replied, looking down at his hands, ashamed. The couple exchanged worried glances.

"We can see why you would be worried, but as long as you have support, you'll be just fine, I promise you" Lance gripped onto Kurts hand tightly. "Are your family around?"

Kurt nodded. "I have my dad and stepmom, but they don't know yet. A couple of my friends know as well, but my brother's the main one who's there for me". All three of them turned to look at Finn, who had got bored reading the magazine, and was now balancing it on his head. Kurt laughed at the worried looks on the couples faces.

"Don't worry, he's a little odd, but he's dependable."

"What about the other father, does he know?" inquired Cody. Kurt shook his head guiltily, looking down at his hands.

"I'm going to tell him really soon though" he promised the worried couple, and he meant it. He had realised something, watching Lance and Cody. Despite how much he loved his brother, he wasn't Blaine. It should have been Blaine here today, and because Kurt didn't have the guts to tell him, he wasn't here. He was going to miss seeing his child for the first time, because of Kurt's selfishness.

Lance and Cody looked glad at this news. As he opened his mouth, a voice rang out around the waiting room. "Kurt Hummel?" the nurse called, causing a small ripple of talk around the room. Although male pregnancies were getting more common, it was still something rare to see.

Finn shot up out of his seat and walked over to his brother. "Time to go, dude" he hoisted Kurts bag onto his shoulder and started to lead him over to the room. Before they left, Lance got up and gave Kurt a card.

"Call us anytime you want, Hun, okay?" Nodding, Kurt smiled and instinctively pulled the older man into a hug, while Finn and Cody watched on, grinning.

**AN: Next chapter will be Kurts appointment! Hoped you liked this chapter :)**


	10. An Unwelcome Visitor

**AN: There might not be another update for a while after this one. The next chapter is written but I want to make some adjustments. Also I have no idea about pregancy or ultrasounds. I'm just guessing. :D Enjoy Chapter 10!**

**Plus Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Each one is appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Glee!**

Chapter 10

"If you could lie down on the chair, Mr Hummel and lift up your shirt" a tired looking woman asked as they entered the room. Kurt slowly made his way over to the chair, while Finn sat down on the chair next to it, wincing at the familiarity of the situation. His mind flashed back to when he was here before, with Quinn. When he sat in this very same chair, believing that he was about to become a father.

"I'm freaking out, Finn" Kurt told him, and Finn grabbed his hand, smiling, trying to ignore the rush of emotions he got from hearing those familiar words. Looking up, he noticed that the obstetrician had turned around. It was the same women from last year.

Okay, that was just unfair.

As she set up the ultrasound machine, she looked at Finn, as though trying to remember something.

"I remember you" she said, pointing at him triumphantly. "You were here last year, with that cheerleader" Finn nodded in confirmation.

"Was the baby okay?" he again nodded, not bothering to explain the complexity of the situation. She smiled gently, before noticing their clasped hands. "So who's…" she said, pointing at Kurt, looking confused.

"OH! This is my brother!" Finn replied, embarrassed, whilst Kurt sniggered into hand.

The women smiled. "Well, it's lovely that you are here to support him" she said, walking over to the chair. "Okay, are you ready?"

Kurt paused, and then nodded slowly, wincing slightly at the cool gel that was applied to his stomach.

There it was.

Finns eyes were transfixed at the screen, showing a tiny little blob. It was barely visible, but he could just make out the shape of a baby. Kurts baby. His niece or nephew.

"This is amazing" Finn whistled and leant towards the screen, trying to get a better look. As for Kurt, he was speechless. That was his and Blaines baby.

He had never seen anything more beautiful.

"It is amazing. It's incredible" Kurt replied, not taking his eyes of his child. Any doubts he had about keeping the baby vanished as soon as he set eyes on the tiny baby. He couldn't believe he even thought about getting rid of it.

"There it is, and you'll be pleased to know that its perfectly healthy" the women smiled, "do you want to know the gender?"

"No thanks" Kurt shook his head firmly, "I want Blaine and I to find out together. She nodded and clicked a few buttons on the machine, printing out the scan pictures.

This feeling of bliss stayed with him, whilst the obstetrician printed out the photos and conversed with Finn about how the baby will grow, as he seemed very interested in knowing all the details. Kurt clutched at the scan pictures, he tired to remember the last time he felt this happy. His only regret was not sharing this magical moment with Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Quinn and Mike had been standing by the lockers, talking before Glee. While sharing the secret about Kurt, they had become actual friends. No one else understood their reasons for their new friendship, and they intended to keep it that way. Neither of them wanted to "out" Kurt.

They looked up to see Finn jogging up to them, an awkward look on his face. He and Quinn were still not on friend terms after he split up with her for Rachel. Still, he stopped right in front of them and lowered his voice.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for Kurt. For not saying anything about his…you know...situation" he stammered, looking down at his feet, while Quinn looked anywhere but his face. Mike, sensing the tension, clapped Finn on his back.

"It's cool, Finn. He needs people looking out for him right now, and we're his friends" he paused. "So did everything go okay yesterday?"

Finn looked surprised that they knew, then nodded. "I've got the pictures if you want to see". He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, opened it and pulled out a small black and white photograph. He discretly handed the photo to Mike, a look of pride on his face.

Mike whistled slowly. "This is so weird" he said, "but sweet" he added quickly after Finn shot him a strange look. To both their surprise, Quinn didn't look at the picture. She simply smiled at them, with sad eyes, and walked down the hallway.

Confused, Mike and Finn said their goodbyes and made their way to their next class, trying to get the look on Quinn's face out of their minds.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week. Time was up for Kurt to reveal all.<p>

The waiting was the hardest part, trying to stay calm and collected, whilst the rest of the club talked loudly. Kurt and Blaine sat close together, their hands entwined and resting on Blaines knee, as they listened to Rachel and Mercedes arguing about whom in the group could best pull off Come What May from Moulin rouge (1). Of course Rachel had a stong case for herself.

After Mr Shue walked in and gave his usual "end of the week" speech about how they had all come together as a team this week, he beckoned Kurt to come and stand at the front of the choir room.

"Your turn, Kurt" he said triumphantly, not seeming to notice Kurts obvious discomfort.

Kurts breathe hitched in fear. This was the moment. He stood up out of his chair and made his way slowly to the front of the room, shallow breathing in an attempt to calm himself down, and stop the raging butterflies in his stomach.

"Umm. Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell all of you, but mostly Blaine… for a long time" he stopped suddenly. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this. He tried to stutter an excuse, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Looking down at his hands, he could see they were shaking, and he quickly hid them behind his back.

New Directions were worried now; they had never seen Kurt act like this before. He looked absolutely terrified. They all looked at each other, puzzled expressions on their faces.

Finn could tell Kurt was struggling, and needed some support. Silently, he got out of his seat and went to stand next to his brother. Kurt looked up at Finn, his eyes pleading with him to let him run away and hide. But Finn couldn't. He needs to do this, Finn told himself. Reaching out, he grasped one of Kurts hands, hoping to offer him silent encouragement. It seemed to work.

Kurt smiled gratefully up at Finn, and then turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, I-I… really am sorry I couldn't t-tell you this sooner. I was just s-so scared about what you would say…or do and I didn't want to ruin what we have. But I have to now. I can't keep it a secret any longer" he looked Blaine in the eyes. "Blaine…I'm-"

"BLAINE ANDERSON, WHERE ARE YOU!" A terrifying voice echoed through the halls of McKinley, sending shivers up their spines. The room turned to look at the mentioned boy. His face was as white as a sheet.

"No" he whimpered quietly.

**AN: I've just realised, I really like cliff hangers. Though you all probably know who it is!**

**(1) The best love song according to Chris Colfer, and me :)**


	11. The Truth Is Out

**AN: I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I've already re-written it three times, so hopefully its okay. **

**Sorry to all of those who want some happy Klaine, but you know what they say, it gets worse before it gets better.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some strong and homophobic language, which in no way reflect my views! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

Darryl Anderson stormed into the choir room, his face like thunder as he scanned the room for his son. Blaine has never seen him like this before, even that night when he threw him out. He was livid.

The boys sprang into action, forming a tight circle around Blaine, while Kurt pushed through to stand by Blaine and took his hand. Blaine didn't seem to notice, his eyes were locked with the man who had just walked in. Mr Shue just looked confused.

Darryl sauntered over to them, as if the situation was totally normal, the only sound in the room being his shoes clipping against the floor.

"Well, hello there son." Blaine stepped closer to the man, ignoring the pleas from Kurt to stay back.

"Get out" he said simply, his voice cold.

"So this is where you go to school now" he sneered. "Not a patch on Dalton, is it? Still, I never wanted to send you there anyway. It was your mothers' idea, you see. Maybe here you'll get the treatment you deserve."

"And what's that supposed to mean, _Dad_!" Blaine spat, taking another step closer. Darryl simply laughed.

"You know what I mean, Blaine. Can't imagine they take too kindly to a f** among them."

He was mocking Blaine. The others couldn't stand it.

"Shut up!" Finn shouted, breaking away from the circle and stepping towards him, only being stopped by Puck grabbing the back of his jacket. "Blaine is awesome! And if you can't appreciate him for who he is, then you don't deserve him as a son!"

Sam joined him. "I don't get people like you! So full of hatred and anger. Why can't you just accept people for who they are, instead of trying to tear them down?"

Darryl turned to look at him, a look of pity on his face. "What's happened to the jocks these days" he said lazily, taking in Finn and Pucks red letterman jackets. "In my day, we showed the losers and the queers where they stood. Now you've all gone soft on them."

"Because WE'VE learnt that that type of shit is wrong, which makes us better men then you are" Puck retaliated, losing his grip on Finn. Blaine came up behind them and put his hand on the shoulder, telling them silently to back down. This was his fight.

He walked up to Darryl, stopping so they were nose to nose. "I said, get out!" he shouted, his eyes blazing with rage. They were so close that Blaine could see the disgust in the mans eyes. He still couldn't believe that that disgust was aimed at him, his only son. How could someone hate Blaine that much, just for who he loved? Especially his own father.

Darryl looked nonplussed, and shoved Blaine full force in the chest. Stumbling backwards, Blaine fell heavily on his back. As he hit the floor, he let out a strangled cry.

"BLAINE!" Kurt rushed to his side, reaching for his hand. "Are you okay, Blaine, can you hear me?" Kurt checked for signs of blood, while the New Directions stared at horror at the scene in front of them.

Usually Mr Shue prided himself on his calm temper, except when it came to Sue Sylvester and her continuous jokes about his hair. But this man had come from nowhere and started insulting and attacking his students. He wasn't going to stand for it.

After checking that Blaine was okay, Mr Shue turned to the intruder. "You need to leave sir, NOW!"

Grasping at his shirt, he attempted to push the man away, but he was too strong.

"I'll leave when I want to! This is MY son and I'm not having you, my family or any fucking police officers telling ME how I should raise him!" he screamed, brushing off Mr Shues attempts to restrain him. Turning his eyes back to his son, he was shocked at what he saw.

Blaine was sitting up, still on the floor, his hand holding the back of his head to stop the blood pouring out the wound on it. A petite boy was kneeling next to him, trying to look at the injury while Blaine gently pushed him away. He had perfectly styled brunette hair and very flamboyant clothing. He was definitely gay.

This boy and his son were holding hands.

"YOU" the realisation of who this boy was smacked Darryl in the face, and he stopped struggling against Mr Shue. He looked at Blaine. "THAT is Kurt Hummel. THAT is who you left your family for! This fucking…FREAK!"

Blaine forgot his injury and leapt of the floor and away from Kurt. Pulling his father away from Mr Shue, he slammed him into the door. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Blaine threatened his tone low and furious. Darryl simply laughed, again.

"What? Are you finally gonna be a proper man, not this fairy that you've acted like your whole worthless life?" he sneered, egging Blaine on, just begging for him to hit him. It seemed to be working.

Sam and Puck sprang into action, running forward and pulled Blaine off of Darryl, ignoring his screams to let him go and let him punch his face off. They wanted to, so badly. But they didn't want Blaine to do anything he would regret.

* * *

><p>Kurt was torn.<p>

He wanted to join the other boys and punch the living crap out of Blaines father, but he couldn't. Not only was he not strong enough, but he had to think of the baby. The feeling of helplessness was making him feel sick.

Seeing that Blaine was safely restrained by Puck and Sam, Darryl turned back to Kurt.

"So, _Kurt_. Are you happy now? You've ruined my family, screwed up my son. Anything ELSE you want to take from me?"

Kurt said nothing, he simply stared back, his eyes conveying the anger he couldn't say out loud.

"Well, say something!" he screamed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Kurt snapped. "What Blaine and I do with our lives became none of YOUR business when you decided to beat the crap out of him, instead of supporting him and being there for him when he needed you. Contrary to what you might believe I LOVE you son, and I know that he loves me to!"

"You seriously expect me to support this sinful lifestyle that you lead! You may have manipulated my son, and them-" he pointed towards the boys"- into believing your lies but it's sure as hell not going to work on me!"

Kurt exploded. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Have you got no heart! You don't care about your son at all, DO YOU? You just want to keep up this perfect little family image. You're just a pathetic, bigoted, selfish son of a- AHHHH."

A wave of pain shot through Kurt's stomach, so much that he had to lean over and grab the piano for support. The pain kept intensifying, clawing at him until he found it difficult to breathe. He let out another cry of pain and rested his head in his hand, the other hand on his stomach as though trying to calm the pain.

"Kurt! Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine pulled out of Puck and Sams grasp and, ignoring his fathers furious glares, cupped Kurts face in his palm. Finn and Rachel joined them, both pleading with Kurt to tell them what was wrong. He didn't reply, only clutching tighter to Blaine as another wave of pain stabbed at his stomach.

The club started to panic. Pulling out her phone, Mercedes quickly went to dial for an ambulance, while the rest stared open mouthed at Kurt and Blaines' dad, who looked about ready to start screaming.

"No, Mercedes! I don't need an ambulance, please, I need HIM out of here" Kurt flung his arm in the direction of Darryl, before clutching his stomach as he was hit with another wave of pain.

Quinn couldn't stay back any longer. After doing all the research she did last year, she'd recognise those symptoms from anyway. Flying to her feet, she pushed past those surrounding him and, cupping his face with her hands, pulled up Kurt so he was looking her in the eye.

"Kurt, honey, I know what's wrong, and you have GOT to calm down. This isn't good for you!" or the baby, she added silently. "Just breathe calmly in and out, and the pain will go. That's it" She said soothingly as he copied her actions.

He looked back at her, tears running down his cheeks, which she brushed away with a delicate sweep of her thumb. Slowly he raised a hand to point at Darryl.

"Get….him….out of here" he said through gritted teeth.

"You heard him, get OUT!" Quinn didn't even both looking round at the man she was addressing. Her eyes never left Kurt as she rubbed his back gently, trying to soothe the pain. Darryl looked at them, perplexed.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do, girl! None of you do! I am here because I want to give my son the treatment that he needs. I'm doing the right thing here!"

"You don't seriously believe that do you? I don't need any treatment, and I don't need you! I have a family now, and that includes Kurt. If you don't like it then you can just FUCK OFF!"

Kurt screamed again, drawing every ones attention back to him. While everyone else looked on with sympathy and fear, Darryl scoffed.

"What's wrong with the little f** then? Being a bit of a drama queen to get some attention isn't he!"

Kurt looked up from the floor, his face covered in sweat and tears from trying to control the agonising pain in his stomach. His vision was starting to blur. Needless to say, he was scared.

"Shut the fuck up and GET OUT!"

"OH, bit of a foul mouth on the little princess isn't there? What's wrong with you! "

Before they could register what was happening, Darryl grabbed the front of Kurts' jacket, dragging him away from the others, and violently slamming him into the door.

"KURT!" They collectively screamed, staring in horror as the countertenor fell to the floor.

Several things happened at once.

Quinn and Rachel ran over and helped Kurt as he struggled to get up from the floor, while Finn, Puck and Blaine ran at Darryl. Between them, and with a few punches thrown, they had him safely secured, despite his best efforts to free himself. They proceeded to drag him out of the choir room. As they passed where Kurt stood, he made a last attempt to hurt Kurt, and threw out a kick.

Straight at Kurts stomach.

Kurt leapt backwards in horror, he was lucky that the kick only grazed him. He couldn't help but let out a small shriek, causing the man to look at him in disgust.

"Don't touch my stomach!" he yelled, before thinking how weird that sounded.

"WHY? So I don't hurt you! Of course not, you're not a real man, are you? Not willing to put up a proper fight."

"You don't know what the HELL you're talking about."

"Oh I think I do. You're just another typical fairy aren't you Kurt? God, you'd think that if Blaine wanted to like boys, he would have actually chosen a proper one!" Darryl shouted, fighting off all attempts from the boys to silence him.

Kurt was close to more tears, "SHUT UP!" was all he could manage to scream, while Mr Shue came up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was all he could think of doing.

"OR WHAT!" Darryl shot back. "Are you gonna start crying? Throw your heels at me? Why aren't you willing to fight, afraid that you can't take me?"

It's NONE of your DAM business."

"TELL ME!"

"FINE, I'M PREGANT!" Kurt screamed, before clamping his hand over his mouth in horror.

**AN: Oh, look, another cliffhanger. I really need to think of new ways to end my chapters. The next update should be in a couple of days!**


	12. Broken Promises

**AN: So, I was going to postpone wrting this chapter so I could revise for my maths GCSE today, but after reading your reviews I felt bad, so I wrote this instead! So hope you like it. Its pretty short but its all I could do.**

**Warning: More strong and homophobic language, and a lot of angst. But don't worry, it will get happier soon!**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Especially tazitz, who unintentially gave me an idea for this storyline!**

**Enjoy! :D **

Chapter Twelve

The room was deathly silent.

Kurt didn't know what to do, or say. He couldn't even look anyone in the eye. He had never been so humiliated in all his life, blurting out his deepest secret in front of everyone, including Blaines' awful father.

Oh shit.

He could feel the horrified glares from Darryl burning into his skin, mixed with looks of shock and pity from the others. After what seemed like hours, he plucked up the courage and looked at his friends, avoiding one pair of hazel eyes. None of them were moving, they were frozen in shock, though Mercedes and Sam looked like they were about to burst into tears. Those who had already known were looking anywhere but Kurts face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mr Shue, his favourite teacher, who had always respected him and treated him with kindness, was now staring at him in complete astonishment. He could feel the respect for him draining away with every passed second.

He made the mistake of looking in Darryl eyes. They were black, with no emotion. Kurt was confused, he expected anger and disgust, but he just looked empty.

He tried to take a step towards Kurt, but was help back by Puck and Finn. So he settled for saying his feelings out loud.

"Mark my words, f**, I'm going to destroy you. All of you. You're going to regret the day you screwed my son." Kurts' face paled to white.

Before anyone could react, he spun around and stormed out of the choir room, leaving them all to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Except for one.

Blaine.

Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt. His eyes were glued to the ground, and his body was turned away from him. But everyone could tell that he was silently freaking out.

"Blaine?" Kurt said gently. Blaine didn't reply.

"Blaine, please! Look I know I should have told you sooner, but –"

"So WHY didn't you?" Blaine shouted, looking Kurt in the eyes and taking everyone by suprise. Kurt could tell that he was so hurt, and it killed him a little inside. His eyes were brimming with tears and he furiously blinked them away. "Why didn't you tell me Kurt? I should have been the first to know, but it turns out I'm one of the last.

Kurt tried to explain himself, but what could he say? Blaine walked over to the piano chair and put his head in his hands. The uncomfortable silence grew so much that it became unbearable."How long have you known?" He muttered.

"Blaine, please can't we talk about this in private?"

"How…long?"

"….About a month"

"Blaine leapt up like he had sat on burning coals. "A MONTH! You've known for a month and you couldn't find a single fucking moment to tell me that you're carrying my child. I mean for gods sake Kurt we live in the same house! We're together every moment of every day."

"I wanted to, Blaine! I wanted to so badly. You have NO idea how hard this had been on me. To feel that terrified-."

"This isn't all about you! Kurt."

Finn looked worriedly between the two boys and decided to step in. "Dude, calm down! I know this is a shock for you but you can't freak out like this. It's not fair on you or Kurt."

Noticing his casual tone, Blaine spun round, his face bright red. "YOU knew!" he turned to Kurt. "You told your STEPBROTHER before you told me. That's humiliating, Kurt! I'm meant to be your boyfriend; this affects me JUST as much as it affects YOU!"

Blaine stopped his rant and looked around him. All their friends were staring, listen to their argument like it was an episode of their favourite drama. He couldn't take it, all the intrusive stares and whispers. Slowly he backed away. "I-I can't deal with this." To Kurts horror, he turned around and fled.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't take it.<p>

The pain in his stomach had already started to ebb away, but he didn't care. All he could think about was the horrified look on Blaines face as he ran out the choir room.

The pain in Blaines eyes.

He stayed where he was for ages, just staring at the door Blaine had just run through. He didn't want to move yet, not while there was still a chance that Blaine would rush back to apologise and tell him everything was gonna be okay.

Because at that moment, he wasn't sure if it was.

Quinn stayed back with the others, but inside she was screaming. At Blaine for being so horrible and insensitive. At Kurt for not standing up for himself. At Finn for making things even worse. But mostly at herself for not doing anything, for not intervening. She had never felt more useless in her life.

Quietly she stood up, careful not to make the chair scrape against the floor and disturb the silence. Under the watchful glare of Rachel, she made her way over to Finn and gave him a sharp prod in the back.

Finn turned round and saw her glaring at him meaningfully. It was so obvious what she meant.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Kurt, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, buddy, are you okay?"

Kurt turned, swallowing hard. "Of course I'm not okay!" he snapped. Finn flinched, Kurt rarely got angry, and you never wanted to get in his way if he did. But right now he couldn't keep it up. The bitchy glare quickly disappeared, and all that was left was his scared, pale face. He looked so tired, Finn noted.

"You promised me Finn! He said tearfully. "You PROMISED me everything would be okay." Finns heart broke a little at the sight of the terrified boy. He suddenly looked like he had almost 2 years ago. Scared and unconfident and alone, before he met Blaine, and finally started smiling for real. Finn swore at that moment he never wanted to see his little brother like that ever again.

"Come here" Finn said softly and held out his arms for the younger boy. Kurt rushed into them and hugged him fiercely, as if he would never let go. Silent tears dripped out of his eyes and onto one of Finns puffy vests that he despised so much. Luckily Finn didn't seem to mind.

"Lets go somewhere else, okay?" he whispered kindly into the crying boys ear, and lead him out of the choir room, his arm proudly around Kurts shoulders, leaving the rest of the group feeling confused and worried, and most of all, usless.

**AN: I've made Blaine into even more of an idiot then I meant to! But I'll rectify that soon , I promise! :D Untill next time 3**


	13. I'll Be There

**AN: I'm not 100% sure about this chapter, but I hope you all like it, that's what counts! No Blaine in this one, but fear not, he come back next chapter!**

**As always, thanks to all who reviewed, favourited or alerted :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or "I'll be there"**

Chapter Thirteen

No one particularly knew what to say. They were still in shock. Kurt Hummel was pregnant, their sassy but sweet diva. It wasn't something they could easily get their head around.

"I can't believe this" Rachel broke the awkward silence, saying it to no one in particular. They all nodded in agreement, even Mr Shue. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Maybe he didn't think we'd understand" Tina added timidly. "I mean, none of us have had to go through it."

Quinns' head shot up. "Umm, excuse me? Has everyone forgotten about 2 years ago?"

"No, but you're not a guy, Quinn. I'm not saying it wasn't hard for you. But it'll be a hell of a lot worse for Kurt, especially here." Tina indicated the school, and sighed. "I just feel so bad for him, having to go through it all alone for so long."

"But he hasn't been alone" Mike added, blushing when all eyes fell on him.

"What do you mean, Chang?" Puck said, looking confused.

Mike sighed. "Well, he told Finn, didn't he? And…well…he told me and Quinn a couple of days ago."

"WHAT?" Mercedes cried, "Why would he tell you and not me. I'm supposed to be his best friend."

Quinn, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her in any small way. "He didn't really tell us" she said, glancing at Mike. "We sort of figured it out for ourselves, and then forced him to admit it."

Silence fell again, though this time it wasn't tense. It was just thoughtful.

"So what are we going to do?" Said Sam, looking down at his lap. He had never had a pregnant friend before, seeing as he hadn't known Quinn when she had her baby. He wasn't entirely sure about how to react.

Mr Shue chose this moment to stand up to address the group. "We be there for Kurt, that's what we do. You know what he is like; he hides away and keeps his emotions secret. I know this was a big shock for most of you, but now he's going to need us, more than ever. So we make sure we're there to support him, and watch his back."

They all nodded in agreement, fierce and determined. They would get through this, as a team.

* * *

><p>The two brothers sat side by side in the nurses' room, Kurt slowly sipping a plastic cup of water. Finn had convinced the nurse that Kurt had a headache, and needed to lay down for a bit. Of course he had insisted on staying as well. The nurse looked rather confused as to why the quarterback was hanging out with the schools out and proud fashionista, but didn't question it. After she left, Finn turned to Kurt.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt stood up to throw the cup in the trash, and turned back to his brother. "Not really. There isn't much to say. Apart from the fact that my boyfriend hates me, along with his dad and probably the whole of the glee club." He sat back down heavily on the couch. "I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life."

Finn looked astounded. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really believe that we all hate you! We're your friends Kurt; we love you, whatever you do. Unless you, like, go crazy and try and kill us all or something…" Finn rambled, even confusing himself. "Also…Blaine… he just needs some time to get his head around this."

"You think?" Kurt mumbled sarcastically, his head facing the floor.

"Hey! I know how he's feeling right now. When Quinn told me she was pregnant, I felt like throwing up. I remember I went to Mr Shue, and just broke down, first time I'd cried since I was about eight." Kurt smiled at the thought.

"You can't deny that his dad hates me though." He sighed and lay back in the couch, his legs still dangling of the side. For this, Finn couldn't answer, as he knew nothing he could say would make it any better. Kurt noted his silence and nodded. "Thought so."

"The guy is a total ass, Kurt. Who cares what he thinks!" Finn stretched out one long arm and easily pulled Kurt back up so he was sitting straight. "Now, I think it's time we go back to Glee. They're all gonna be wondering where we are." But Kurt shook his head.

"I can't go back in there yet Finn, I don't think I can face them. I think I'm just going to go home" He jumped off of the couch and made his way to the door. Just before he left, Kurt turned back. "I'll be there for rehearsal tomorrow morning, okay?" Finn gave him an encouraging nod, and watched as Kurt made his way down the halls, his walls fully built again.

* * *

><p>The night was long and tedious for Kurt, the time ticked by so slowly it was as if it wasn't moving at all. He hadn't moved since he had got in earlier. He'd grabbed a glass of water and a small bag of fruit, just to give the baby something to eat, and sat down in the living room, waiting for Blaine to come running through the door. To hold him and say he was sorry.<p>

But that time never came.

Burt and Carole came home to find Kurt still sitting there, 3 hours later, the glass of water empty and fruit finished. Kurt simply sat there, staring at the turned off TV, clutching at his phone as though he was willing it to ring. But it didn't.

Burt looked at his wife, but she looked as confused as he was. With perfect timing, Finn walked through front door, confused to see his parents standing silently, staring at him. Wordlessly, they each took an arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

After Burt slowly shuts the door, as to not let it squeak, he turns to Finn. "Okay Finn, spill. What's happened?"

Finns eyes widened. Crap! He thought, think of a good excuse, and fast!

"I…ummm…Kurt…and Blaine….they…had a fight!" he said in a sudden moment of inspiration. Though, maybe it was not his best idea, because they looked even more worried. Well, Carole did. Burt looked like he wanted to go and tear Blaines head off, despite how much he liked the boy.

"What about?" Carole prompted, pulling out a chair and indicating for the two boys to sit. Finn sat next to her, while Burt declined and continued to pace around the kitchen.

"Well, we're not completely sure what it was about. They just started yelling at each other, and Blaine stormed off. No one's seen or heard from him since this morning" Finn glossed over the details.

"Was it really that bad?" said Carole, sneaking glancing at her husband. Finn nodded in confirmation.

"It was quite bad, but I think Blaine just needs some time to calm down."

"You're probably right Finn" Burt finally spoke. "But I can't help worrying about Kurt. The boy has so many emotions and doesn't know what to do with them."

Finn knew that very well, especially over the past few weeks. But what worried Finn was where Blaine was. He wouldn't go back to his dad, would he? He did have other family though, maybe he went there.

"Where do you think Blaine's gone? Do you think he's gone back to his parents?" Finn asked aloud, though he could tell by their faces that Burt and Carole has no clue. All they could do at the moment was sit and wait for the storm to pass.

* * *

><p>Walking into Glee the next day, Kurt begged for them to not notice him, or even not to care. But the second he stepped through the doorway, he knew that wouldn't be the case.<p>

Every pair of eyes turned to stare at him, even Jesse, who had stopped by for a visit despite the competition season being over. No doubt Rachel has already filled him in on the details. He felt like he was under a microscope and he hated it. Running away seemed like his best option, but Finn was standing beside him, dragging Kurt into the choir room with him.

Ignoring everyones' eyes, he quickly went to go and sit in his regular seat, but was stopped by Rachel. To his surprise, she motioned for him to come and sit with her at the front. Cautiously, he obliged. She was never normally this nice to him. Sure they were good friends but they also were in vicious completion with each other. She was obviously up to something.

Almost immediately, the rest of the group stood up and arranged themselves into a rehearsed order, chatting quietly so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Kurt couldn't help but smile and put his head in his hands, giggling. He knew what they were up to and it touched his heart. He had truly believed that they would really abandon him. How wrong he was!

"Kurt, we know you must be going through a scary time right now" Quinn began, smiling encouragingly at him. "But you don't need to feel alone." Kurt paused. She was so right. Going through all of this alone was killing him, and he wouldn't do it anymore.

"So", Finn continued, "we decided to show you that we are there for you, the only way we know how, by singing it!" they all laughed, including Kurt.

"Also, if you ever need someone to talk to or any advice, I'm sure my dads would be more than willing to help you out" Rachel grinned at Kurts overwhelmed expression. "Hope you like the song Kurt."

Mr Shue signalled the band to start, and soft music filled the choir room, **Quinn**,_ Artie_ and **_Rachel_** taking the leads.

**You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back**

**Where there is love, I'll be there**

**I'll reach out my hand to you; I'll have faith in all you do**

**Just call my name and I'll be there**

_I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you; I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**_

_**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after**_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you; I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

**If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you**

**'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there**

**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**

**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there**

_Just look over your shoulders, honey_

**_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there_**

**_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_**

_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..._

By the end of the song, Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling. They were all singing to him, looking at him with such love and admiration, that he felt so much better and more confident. He felt less alone.

Gathering his composure, he stood up, clapping loudly, with an enormous grin on his face. "Thank you so much guys" he sobbed, wiping his tears away roughly with his hand. Why was he crying at everything these days? Even that advert about dogs that needed homes, he cried for an hour.

New Directions looked pleased that their performance has gone down so well. Laughing they ran up to him and pulled him into a giant group hug, Mr Shue and Jesse included, all talking at the same time until it was too hard to understand what they were saying. Kurt settled for smiling and nodding as his friends all showered him with support. He had never felt so lucky, apart from once, back at Dalton, in the common room.

That joyous smile was quick to fall from his face.

"Blaine" he said quietly, and the room collectively grimaced. "I've really screwed up, haven't I?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Honey"

Kurt spun round at the familiar voice, as the last person in the world he would have expected walked through the door.

**AN: And no, the person is not Blaine, that would be far to obvious. I'll try and update tomorrow. Hope you liked it.**

**The song was "I'll be there" by Jackson 5, or Mariah Carey if you prefer. Kind of an obvious song to use, but I like it :)**


	14. A Face From The Past

**AN: So guys, I need some feedback. Do you prefer long chapters updated every couple of days, or short chapters updated every day? Please review and tell me! I tend to spend my free time during the day writing, then uploading whatever I've written, wheter or not I've finshed the chapter I planned. Also I'm thinking about introducing my OCs, Lance and Cody into the story more, so please give your opinion on that as well.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The Klaine fluff is getting closer!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee...Though I do own tickets for Glee live in 2 weeks, and I'm freaking out! Sorry had to tell someone :D**

**Anyway..**

Chapter Fourteen

_Blaine ran, faster than he had ever run before. All he knew was he had to get out of there as quickly as possible, away from Kurt._

_Kurt._

_He sped down the hallways, ignoring the confused glances of the other students, and ran out into the parking lot. Spying his car, he quickly jumped inside and slammed the door. Weakly, he rested his head on the steering wheel, as though trying to trying to soothe the guilty thoughts rattling round inside his head. What had he just done? He didn't know what had come over him. All that anger and frustration he felt towards his father, he'd released it all onto Kurt, and that killed him. To remember his poor boyfriends face as Blaine screamed at him._

_"Idiot!" Blaine smacked his head against the wheel, spraying water all over the interior of his car. Looking at himself in surprise, he realised that he was soaked. It was raining furiously outside the car, the water attacking the paintwork, like it was trying to get to Blaine. Glancing at himself in the mirror, his hair was no longer held down by its cage of gel, and was springing out in all directions. His face was red and blotchy. He hadn't even realised he was crying._

_He was a mess._

_Blaine bit back a sob, and pulled out his phone. He had to speak to someone. Not Kurt; he just couldn't face him yet, or any of New Directions for that matter. He could only imagine what he would face when he saw them next. When he had started dating Kurt, he had had threats from every one of them, even Brittany, (hers involved something along the lines of extremely hot fondue cheese). He couldn't even go home. Finn would probably inform Carole and Burt about what happened, and make him out to seem like an awful person. Which he was._

_At least, that's how he felt. No, he knew who he needed, but he wasn't sure if she was in town, or even if she would want to see him. He couldn't go straight to his parents' house, and risk seeing his dad, so he settled for calling her._

_Hurriedly, he buckled up his seat belt and plugged in his headset, breathing deeply to cease the tears running down his face. Pulling out of the school, he dialled her number and held his breath._

_"Hello?"_

_"Claire? It's Blaine. Can we meet?" he said rapidly, speeding towards the closest hotel. "I really need to see you."_

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later.<em>

_"Here you go" Claire bent down and handed him a steaming cup of coffee. Blaine smiled up at her gratefully._

_"Sorry about this Claire, I just...really needed someone to talk to" His sister smiled understandingly._

_"Of course, honey, that's what big sisters are for."_

_An awkward silence hung over them as Blaine sipped at his drink, whilst pretending to be fascinated by the wallpaper of the hotel room. As soon as she got the call from Blaine, Claire had caught the first fight to Ohio, and arranged to meet him as soon as possible. She still wasn't sure what he wanted, he seemed reluctant to talk._

_"So, what did you want to talk to me about" she sat down next to him on the couch and grabbed his hand. "You know whatever it is, you can tell me. Just because our parents are heartless asses, doesn't mean I am to." Blaine chuckled. He knew full well he could trust her, it was just so difficult._

_"Well, you remember I told you about my boyfriend, Kurt?" she nodded, gently prising the coffee cup out of his hands, when she noticed that they were shaking._

_"Of course I do. Wait, he's not hurt is he? Oh my god, tell me he's okay!"_

_"Don't worry! He's fine, no one's hurt him. Well, except for me."_

_Claire frowned at him, studying his face, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Why, what did you do?"_

_"Today, at Glee Club, Dad turned up." Next to him, Claire tensed. "Started yelling about how I needed help, saying all these awful things to me and Kurt. Dad tried to attack us; he threw Kurt against the wall." Blaine was so nervous, he barely heard his sister gasp in shock. "Before he left, Kurt yelled…something at him, to try and stop him."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He…..told him that he was pregnant."_

_The coffee cup fell to the floor with a loud crash. Blaine couldn't even look at her, keeping his eyes trained towards the ceiling as more tears fell from his eyes, until he felt a warm pair of arms pull him into a tight hug._

_"Shush, honey, it'll all be okay, I promise" she told him, as he clung onto her, crying into her long dark hair which, unlike her brothers, was dead straight. Blaine shook his head and pushed her away._

_"NO its not!" he cried, "Because I freaked out, so badly. I started screaming at him about how he should have told me, and now I can't get the look on his face out of my head. No wonder he felt he couldn't tell-!"_

_"Blaine, stop!" he looked up in surprise to see her staring at him fiercely. "Your reaction was normal. Completely unfair to Kurt, but he'll understand. You just have to go back to him. Apologise!"_

_He shook his head. "He probably hates me now, and everyone else will as well, especially Finn. I can't go back to that. I just can't!"_

_"What am I always telling you, Blaine? You need to have courage! You and Kurt are going to need each other more than ever, and your kid's going to need you to. I know this is hard Blaine, but you have to be strong. For both of them." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue for him. Gratefully, he took it and wiped his eyes._

_"Thanks, sis" he smiled. "I'm really scared though. I'm only 18; I don't know how to be a father."_

_"Hey, no one does, but you'll soon pick it up. But first, you best start with apologising to Kurt, okay?" but Blaine shook his head._

_"I can't see him just yet, I've haven't even got my head around this. Do you think…could you go and talk to him for me? Just to tell him how sorry I am?"_

_Sighing she nodded. "Okay, honey. But you have to do it yourself at some point" She got up of the couch and went off to search for her bag._

_But something was troubling her. Something about Kurt. She felt like she recognised him somehow, like she recognised the situation. The name Finn was familiar as well. But from where? Turning back to her brother, she called. "Hey Blaine, what's Kurts surname?"_

_"Hummel."_

_Suddenly, it all came rushing back. New York, that poor crying boy in her arms. About 4 weeks ago._

_Gasping, she stared at him. "Blaine, I have something to tell you."_

* * *

><p>"Claire?" Kurt said, puzzled as to why she was there. The rest of them had no idea who she was, except for Mr Shue. But he looked as confused as Kurt.<p>

"Hey there, Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm okay; just… kind of confused as to why you are here." He watched, bewildered as she laughed at him. It stuck him that that laugh was familiar.

"Maybe I should have introduced myself with my full name; it would have made things a lot simpler. My name's Claire Anderson and I believe you're dating my brother."

Kurts jaw dropped, though at the back of his mind, he knew it made sense. They looked very alike.

"Oh, right. Well, this is a bit odd" he laughed. Turning to his friends, he explained who this woman was.

"Guys, this is Doctor Anderson, she was the one who treated me while we were in New York." Their faces lit up in recognition, and they greeted her with warm smiles. Claire wondered if this really was the group that Blaine was so scared of.

Slowly, she walked towards him and reached out her hand, which he accepted. "Kurt, I'm here for Blaine. He wanted me to come here to find you, and apologise." The look on Kurts face tugged her heart; it was so upset and broken. He opened his mouth to speak, but Finn got there first.

"And why didn't he come here himself? He's such a coward!" Claire looked at him, studying his face.

"You're Finn, aren't you" she smiled. "He told me to watch out for you." Slowly, she turned back to Kurt. "He didn't want to come because he was so ashamed. He really didn't mean to say those things, Kurt, he was just…stunned. And he's scared. He's got it into to his head that you hate him and don't want him here anymore." Kurt looked slightly better, but not happy.

"Of course I don't hate him, that's ridiculous! And this apology doesn't mean anything if it doesn't come from him" he sighed, letting go of her hand. Claire nodded in agreement.

"I know. Which is why, if you want, I can take you to him. He beating himself up about this and he needs you to tell him it's going to be okay, because it IS, Kurt." Her voice was so sure that he believed her.

Kurt wanted to go, so badly. Although he tried not to show it, he was so worried about Blaine, and how he was feeling about everything, about the baby. He had to know. He looked at Mr Shue, who gave him a small nod. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he followed Claire out of the choir room. Turning back he saw Finn smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Blaine fell backwards onto the hotel bed and sighed. He should have known not to trust his sister.<p>

She promised that she would call him as soon as she spoke to Kurt. But of course, she had left an hour ago, and no phone call. Still, he shouldn't be surprised, she promised him that she'd be careful with his karaoke machine when he was ten, and that never happened.

Frustrated he rolled over and glared at the clock, willing it to turn faster. The desperation to know if Kurt was okay was almost painful, but he couldn't help but worry. He loved Kurt, more than he had ever loved anyone, and couldn't bear the thought that he'd hurt him. Especially now they were going to be a proper family. Him, Kurt, and the baby.

Of course, the thought still scared the shit out of him, not to mention what Burt will do to him when he finds out. He shuddered at the thought. But deep down, there was a part of him that wanted this. To have a family with Kurt. A little baby with Blaines unruly hair and Kurts glasz coloured eyes. They could buy a little crib with little pink or blue blankets. They could spend the weekends changing one of spare rooms into a nursery and argue about baby names, as Kurt will undoubtedly want to name it after one of those weird designers he loves. When it is born they could take it to the park and feed the ducks. He could teach it to play soccer, and Kurt could teach it the piano. And Finn could be the goofy uncle, and Claire the cool, grown up aunt. It was all possible.

For the first time that day, Blaine smiled.

A loud bang jolted Blaine out of his reverie. Sitting up, he looked over at the door, expecting to see his sister. Instead he met a pair of beautiful glasz eyes.

**AN: So, was that okay? Please review, they make me write quicker! Also I hope no one was too disapointed about who the person was.**

**Klaine fluff for the next couple of chapters!**


	15. Apologies

**AN: I've got over 100 reviews! I'm honestly so shocked, I never expected anyone to actully like my writing. Anyway, congratz to imtotallyawesome for being my 100th review, you are awesome :). Actually, all my reviewers are awesome!**

**Hope you like this chapter :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

"K-Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Kurt pointed behind him, at a sheepish looking Claire, who was hiding behind a conveniently placed wall. "I'll leave you to talk" she smiled, placing her set of keys down on the side. Before she walked out the door, she turned back and winked slyly at them. Blaine made a mental note to kill her later.

Blaine sat up on the bed, and patted the space next to him. Kurt didn't move, he stayed staring at him, his teeth biting his bottom lip. He looked so awkward and embarrassed, not even looking Blaine in the eyes. Blaine couldn't stand it.

Slowly he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, and took one of his adorably soft hands in one of his own, and took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I am so, so sorry for how I reacted. I…I…-"He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "I just didn't know how I was meant to react, so I ended up saying the complete wrong thing."

"You were meant to support me! Not attack me, just like your father!" Blaine winced at being compared to the man he loathed so much.

Kurt looked at him properly. His eyes looked clouded and troubled, and Blaine hated that he had caused that. "You really hurt me Blaine" he mumbled, looking down at their clasped hands. Kurt wanted to pull away, but couldn't.

"I know, Kurt, I know and I am sorry, you have to believe me." Gently, Blaine lifted a hand to Kurts cheek. "But I don't feel like that anymore, I'm not angry with you. I'm… happy."

Kurt tilted his head to one side, like he couldn't believe what he was saying. "Happy, really?" he said, incredulously

"Of course!" Blaine laughed. "I mean, I know it's gonna be difficult, and tiring, but we can do it. We've already been through so much together, with Karofsky, and everything that happened at prom, and my dad going crazy on us. We got through all of it; so we'll get through this to. And I'm already looking forward to it"

Kurt had never heard Blaine sound so sure before; his face was glowing with excitement and pride. He knew that he should be angry, tell him that he needed to do more than just talk to make it better. But the feeling of Blaines hand holding his, it was enough. It was so comforting and special, yet so familiar. They fitted together perfectly. He had been afraid that he'd never feel like that again, and here Blaine was, telling him that he'd be there for Kurt and that everything would be okay. It was everything Kurt needed to hear.

Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. He flew into Blaines arms, closing the gap between them, and pulled the shorter boy close, their hands and arms intertwined. They stayed that way for ages, savouring the warmth and security that they felt.

Blaine hesitantly placed his hand over Kurts stomach, their foreheads pressed together. "I love you Kurt Hummel, and that moment you told me you loved me to, in the coffee shop, I knew I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life, and have a family. This is just a little earlier than I expected."

Kurts grin got even wider and they kissed passionately, like they'd never have the chance again. Blaine made another mental note to hug his sister later.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this Kurt."<p>

"Of course you can, Dad and Carole just think we've had a fight. Now we've made up. Simple."

"Yes, but it's not your parents I'm worried about."

Kurt killed the ignition of the car as he pulled into the driveway outside the Hudmels, and turned to Blaine, looking confused. "Then who?"

"Your giant of a quarterback step-brother! And everyone else. But mostly Finn."

Kurt shook his head, laughing. "Blaine, Finn's a sweetheart. He wouldn't hurt a fly, apart from with his dancing." Actually, when Kurt thought about it, Finn had got into quite a few fist fights at school, with Puck and Sam and Karofsky. Maybe Blaine should be bit worried.

"But I didn't hurt a fly, did I? I hurt his stepbrother, who he loves nearly as much as I do. You know, he told me once that if he ever found out that I'd hurt you in any way, he'd put my nads in a blender! Or a George foreman, depending on his mood."

Kurt bit back another grin at the thought. "Well, yes, he is a little over protective of me. Especially now! But I'm sure there's a way you can get back in his good books."

Suddenly, Kurt had a brainwave. "I have the perfect idea" he squealed, and leant over to whisper his plan into Blaines ear. When he looked at him, Blaine was grinning.

"You see, this is why I love you" he grinned and kissed Kurt for the umpteenth time that day.

From the upstairs window, Finn glared at the couple in the car. That boy's going to regret the day he was born by the time I'm finished with him, he thought, already concocting a plan to get back at the curly haired former warbler.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn, you wanted to talk to me?"<p>

Finn turned to see Blaine peering nervously into his room. Well, he should be nervous, Finn thought, beckoning him to come in. Blaine lifted a random pile of washing from his bed, to make space to sit down. Setting it down on the floor, the shorter boy looked back at Finn.

"Listen, Finn, I know you're angry at me, you have every right to be but-"

"You're a dickhead, you know that right?"

Blaine stopped talking, his mouth gaping so he resembled a fish. Finn decided to continue his attack.

"Do you have ANY idea how freaked out Kurt was when he first found out about all this. I found him on the floor of his room, crying in the dark. He looked so terrible; it scared the shit out of me. He's my little brother and I have to protect him from whatever hurts him, and that includes you!"

Blaine stayed silent, looking guiltily at the floor. He decide to just take it, after all, he deserved it.

"Look, I understand how shocked you must have been, but what you did was just cruel!" Finn was fuming; he couldn't stop unloading all of his anger onto Blaine. All the stress from worrying about Kurt and the baby was making him a little crazy.

"You know, he asked me about how I thought you would react. And you know what I told him, I promised him that you'd be cool with it" he paused for breath. "You made me break a promise, bro."

The shorter boy nodded solemnly. "I know that now, and I've apologised to Kurt. I'm prepared to admit that I was totally out of order."

Finn smiled, but only slightly. He wasn't a push over like Kurt; he wouldn't get away with it that easy.

"But also I know that I have to apologise to you as well, Finn."

Finn faltered, he hadn't been expecting that! "Me?"

"Of course, you were there for Kurt when I couldn't be. I mean, I didn't even realise anything was wrong with him. What sort of crappy boyfriend does that make me?"

"Dude, you're not crappy, just…kind of oblivious."

"I've been told that before" Blaine laughed, remembering last year, and how long it had taken for him to realise he was in love with his best friend. He had to resist the urge to face palm just remembering it. "Kurt told me that you went to the OB with him."

Finn shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, yep, a few days ago"

Sensing his discomfort, Blaine panicked. "What? Everything's okay with the baby, right?"

"Yeah, everything fine! Sorry, it's just kind of sad that you didn't get to go."

Great, now Finn felt bad for the boy. This wasn't going right.

"Don't worry about it; we're going to book another appointment together so I can see it for myself." Blaine looked at his watch, startled." Shit I better go! Kurts demanding ice cream and if I don't come back soon he'll probably 911 on me."

"Sure dude." Blaine got up to leave the boys room. Before he left, he turned back to Finn. "You're a really awesome brother" he said wistfully, before walking out.

Finn lent back on the chair he was in, and sighed. Maybe Blaine wasn't as bad as he thought he was, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't still carry out his revenge. He had to learn not to mess with Kurt.

Blaine made his way down to the kitchen, smiling to himself. Kurt was right, Finn was easily distracted.

"Hey Anderson" he heard a deep voice call from upstairs. "Don't think you get off that easy!"

Maybe not.

**AN: I love overprotective Finn, its so sweet! **

**A little sneak peak for next chapter, two words: Baby Names :)**


	16. Baby Names

**AN: Finally, a mildly fluffy chapter! Although, now I've actually written, I'm not sure if I'm any good at it. But still, never mind :)**

**Sorry to disapoint, guys, but I'm not sure if I'm going to update tomorrow. But I have an excuse, I'm visting a friend in hospital! **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Much love to all of you :D**

Chapter Sixteen

"No."

"But Kurt-"

"No Blaine, we are not naming our child Harry."

"Fine, how about-"

"Or Ron."

Blaine scowled playfully, crossing another name of his list. It was a week later, and Kurt and Blaine had the same free period, so they had gone down to the choir room early for Glee. Of course, their conversation quickly turned towards the baby. It was all either of them had thought about over the past couple of days.

It took a while for Kurt to forgive Blaine properly, but after some extreme grovelling, a few boxes of chocolate and some well-placed compliments, Kurt finally gave in. After all, he couldn't resist Blaine's puppy eyes! And he'd been so supportive. As soon as he returned to the Hudmels' house last week, Blaine had wanted take over all of Finns responsibilities to Kurt completely, but Finn had refused. So instead they worked out a rota, of who would drive Kurt when, and who'd take him shopping or the doctors, whilst the other distracted Burt and Carole. Although Finn would never admit it, it seemed like he quite liked looking after Kurt. The rota was hung up inside Kurt's wardrobe, a place where neither Burt nor Carole would dare to enter, at risk of being verbally smacked down by Kurt and his impressive range of vocabulary.

Now they were happier than ever, so Kurt decided to breach the delicate topic of baby names. Little did he know that Blaine had already written down a few ideas in his notebook, just as Kurt had. Unfortunately Blaines all seemed to involve Harry Potter.

After the 10th Potter related name, Kurt sighed. "Seriously, Blaine?"

"What, I like their names!"

"Of course you do, babe, but having a child named Dumbledore would probably cause them some trouble in school." Kurt teased, poking Blaine with the edge of his own pencil.

"You mean they would if we named it one of your choices" Blaine shot back.

"What are you on about? Alexander's a great name, and its number six on the top one hundred boys' names of 2011!"

Kurt reached into his satchel and flashed his boyfriend a screen shot of a baby name website, and pointed to the mentioned name in triumph. "See!"

Blaine glanced at the list and saw he was right. Grudgingly, he backed down. "Okay, fine. That can go on the list, as long as you put Oliver (1) on there as well." Kurt considered this, and then nodded.

"Deal."

They shook hands seriously; delighted smiles plastered on their faces, as they finally agreed on something and went back to their own lists.

All too soon, their privacy was interrupted by Mr Shue, followed by the New Directions, who looked confused as to why the two boys were laughing hysterically at the paper they were holding, as they tried to make an anagram out of their names to make a name for the baby. So far they had come up with Tuna Bilker and Earl Bunkit(2). Needless to say, it wasn't a very productive session.

"What's wrong with preggers and hobbit?" Santana asked, smiling briefly to show them she was teasing. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, do you do that on purpose, or is it just in your nature to be constantly offensive? For your information, Satan, Blaine and I were just brainstorming some name ideas."

Awwws rang out from all the girls in the room, as the happy couple beamed back at them. The boys, however, just looked confused and slightly wary at their girlfriends' excited faces.

"Tell us then!" Mercedes squealed, grabbing the chair next to Kurt, whilst Quinn slid next to Blaine. The rest settled for hovering uncomfortably close, hanging onto to Kurts every word.

"Well, for a boy we thought-"

"Dumbledore."

"NO Blaine, not Dumbledore!"

The girls giggled, and even some of the boys smirked, the enthusiastic air was contagious. So much so that someone else had joined them in the choir room.

"Well, we thought about these" Kurt continued, showing them their finalized list of names, which quickly got passed around the room. Everyone took the opportunity to voice their opinions about which names they liked and which they didn't, even Mr Shue. By the end of it Kurt and Blaine were even more confused than when they started!

"Okay, guys! Back to work now." Mr Shue laughed, shooing the students back into their rightful seats, and handed the list back to Blaine. He could have sworn that the teacher looked misty eyed and a little…jealous. Blaine made a note to ask Kurt about that later. Meanwhile the unnoticed figure slipped out the room as quickly as he came in.

* * *

><p>After Glee, Kurt and Blaine strolled through the deserted parking lot, hand in hand. As they reached Kurts navigator, Blaine decided to ask him.<p>

"Kurt…"

"Yeah, Blaine?" He replied sliding into the passenger seat. Despite only being 15 weeks gone, Finn and Blaine still refused to let him drive anywhere.

"Earlier, in Glee, Mr Shue looked kind of odd, when he was reading our list. It was just…weird, that's all."

"It's understandable." Blaine turned to the taller boy, confused.

"What do you mean? Why?"

Kurt sighed. "The same year Quinn was going to have her baby, Mr Shues wife told him she was pregnant." Blaine grimaced. He knew that Mr Shue was now divorced from his wife. Something told him this wasn't going to end well.

"It turns out that she wasn't really pregnant, and she'd made the whole thing up to stop him leaving her. Quinn was going to give her her baby instead."

Blaine was not expecting that! "That's awful!" he gasped. "Wow, I can't imagine what that must have been like. It must have been like, losing a child."

"That's how Finn felt, after he found out he wasn't Beths' father. He told me once during one of our "lady chats". Honestly, I think that's why when I first told him about me, he insisted on making sure that it was yours. I guess he didn't want the same thing that happend to him to happen to anyone else."

Blaine faked a shocked gasp. "Is this your way of telling me the baby isn't mine!" he wailed, his hand clutching his heart.

"Seriously, Blaines, who elses' could it be?"

"Ummm, Finns."

Kurts eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Okay, all that gel you suffocate your hair in must have messed up your brain, because you've turned INSANE. Blaine, he's my brother! Ewwww."

Blaine couldn't control himself and burst out laughing at Kurts girly scream. The latter simply glared at him in disdain. "You're a dork."

"Awww, you know you love me really."

Kurt smiled reluctantly. "You're lucky that I do."

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel sat in his bedroom, slightly shell shocked. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Quickly he grabbed his laptop and clicked on his e-mail. He rapidly typed out an e-mail.<p>

_To: Journalists of the Muckraker_

_Subject: New Story._

_Fellow Muckrakers,_

_I think I've got us a new cover story. I'll tell you the details next meeting_

_JBI_

Grinning slyly, he clicked send.

**AN: I'm sorry! I couldnt resist another cliffhanger. Its become my thing! :D Hope this chapter was acceptable.**

**(1) Oliver Phelps plays one of the weasley twins, so that was still a HP reference. Also Oliver Wood aswell, as many people have reminded me!**

**(2) Genuine anagrams of Kurt and Blaine :) Thats right, I actully took time to make some.**


	17. The Muckraker

**AN: Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was just so tired. But I'm back to updating every day now! Hope you like this chapter, its back to drama. :D**

**Read and review please! Reviewers all get virtual hugs!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen

Jacob had spent the last week practically glued to Kurt and Blaine, hanging outside Glee Club, collecting extra information for his article. He was tempted to get that Zizes chick from the AV club to bug the choir room, but decided against it. Now she was in Glee, she probably felt some loyalty towards them. The thought made him feel ill, he had no loyalty to anyone except himself.

It surprised him how easy it all was to uncover. There again, they weren't exactly been secretive about it. Of course it wouldn't be long until someone found out. He was just speeding up the process.

Exactly.

Now he stood in front to the journalists of the Muckraker, nervously glaring at the jocks sitting in the corner of the classroom, shouting and throwing random objects, generally acting like animals. Jacob also noticed that that blonde cheerleader from Glee wasn't there. It was perfect.

"What's this about, Jew fro!" one of the jocks jeered, launching a spit ball at his head, which he skilfully dodged. Honestly, couldn't they think of anything more original?

"Well, friends, I have some interesting intell about McKinley's' favourite gay couple, which would be perfect for the next Muckraker addition." They all groaned at him referring to them as friends, but perked up at the mention of a juicy story. Although most of them had nothing against Kurt and Blaine, they couldn't resist the idea. The jocks, however, would do anything to get back at Hummel after he put a stop to their dumpster diving and slushing with that pathetic bully whips scheme.

"Go on." Azimio called, his face voicing with disinterest, which vanished once Jacob spoke his next words.

"Kurt Hummel's knocked up!"

He continued talking, ignoring the stunned silence. "I've been investigating over the past week, and gotton some pretty conclusive evidence." He waved his notebook at them, looking annoyingly smug.

The room was divided about what to do. Half of them insisted that printing that story would be cruel and refused to participate. The others sneered at them and demanded that Jacob write the story, all desperate to get one over on the couple, simply out of spite.

Jacob found making his desicion easy.

* * *

><p>Glee the next day was a normal affair, with Rachel performing her song for the weeks' assignment, whilst the others pretended to look interested.<p>

Mostly they all just chattered, the main topic of the week had moved on from baby names, and was now on colour schemes. At the back of the room, an extremely hormonal Kurt sat with Quinn, who was sympathetically holding his hand as he spilled out why he was crying.

"…And you just see his adorable little face peering out at you from behind the wires and he just looks so sad and depressed. So you think it's just the normal sad commercial, then it changes and you see him wagging his tail and running. Oh my gaga, Quinn, I was so happy for him, he deserved it so much. I couldn't help it, I just broke down!" Kurt bawled, gratefully accepting the tissue she handed him.

"Hormones" she sighed, "definitely don't miss them."

"Honestly, why do people keep saying that?" Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head as he wiped away his remaining tears.

"Because you are, Kurt" Tina interrupted, ending her conversation with Mercedes about the advantages of the colour yellow. "Face it! I told you the other day that I was thinking about updating my wardrobe, and you started hugging me and crying "my baby's growing up!"

"And yesterday at dinner, Mum made your omelette wrong and you threw it in bin and started screaming something about egg yolks." Finn added, shrinking back in his chair as Kurt gave him his bitch glare.

"Don't worry about it babe, it's all perfectly natural" Blaine assured him, putting his arm around Kurts shoulders and pulling him close.

"What, for Hummel to turn into some sort of psycho control freak?"

"Can it, Puckerman!"

"Make me, Anderson!"

"Whoa guys, break it up!" Mr Shue looked up from where he was sitting at the piano, sorting through some sheet music. Seeing they were joking, he smiled and looked down again, trying to figure out who would best suit the music. Of course his brain kept telling him Rachel.

"KURT, BLAINE!"

They looked up, to see a frazzled Brittany standing in the entrance to the choir room, clutching at some paper, with a few tears running down her face.

* * *

><p>"Brittany? Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked soothingly, but it didn't help. She just carried on crying and thrust the paper into his hands. Looking down at it, his face turned white, like he was about to be sick.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Kurt!" Brittany gabbled, looking heartbroken at his expression. "I swear I didn't realise this was going on. If I had I would have stopped them, I mean, I don't even know how they found out. Oh god, Kurt, please don't hate me" she begged.

Kurt couldn't even hear her. Heck, he could barely see straight! All he could focus on the was newsletter in his hands, which screamed the crass headline,

_"McKinley's resident gays set to become family of three."_

_It can be confirmed that junior Kurt Hummel has one on the way! The father? Recently transferred senior Blaine Anderson. The two boys have been seen together frequently, so it had been assumed they were an item, and now it's been confirmed for sure. Our reliable source has said to have heard the couple speak often about choosing names and talking about the future. How sweet! It is also confirmed that the entire of the underdog student body of the glee club, as well as popular Spanish teacher William Shuester was aware of this development, so no drama there unfortunately. But who knows, maybe Hummel's more of a dark horse then we thought, and there's another in the relationship. No word so far on how the boys' parents have taken this shocking news._

_By Jacob Ben Israel._

"Oh God. Why would he do this? I mean…this is just cruel!"

"Kurt? What is it?" Blaine looked with concern at his boyfriends face. Kurt didn't want to tell him, but what could he do? Saying the words made him feel ill, but he knew he had to face up to the truth, there was no way he could hide this behind a bitchy glare and a fabulous hat.

"…Everyone knows." He sighed, gripping the edges of the newspaper so tight that they curled.

Those two words were all it took for Blaine to understand. Their eyes met, both cringing over the thoughts of what was to come. The stares, the whispers, the taunts. That was their life from now on, and how it scared them! Just when they had started to get used to being accepted in this cow town!

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Finn demanded, looking at his brothers' bloodless face. Silently, Kurt flashed him the article, he was bound to see it soon anyway.

Finn took one look at the page and sped out of the room, furious. "Finn, wait!" Kurt rushed after him, grabbing the back of his t-shirt in an attempt to stop him. Finn easily shook him off, his face like thunder.

"We can't let that creep get away with this Kurt!" he screamed, slamming his fist down on the piano in anger. Normally Kurt would have belittled him about damaging the instrument, but now really wasn't the right time. Not when his brother looked like he wanted to kill someone!

"Seriously Finn, what can we do! Go and beat him up, because that won't help!" Kurt shouted back, grasping at the back of his head.

"It'll help me" Finn replied darkly.

"And us" added Sam bitterly. Kurt spun round to see the boys, minus Blaine, getting out of their seats and joining Finn. Blaine looked at Kurt apprehensively.

"Guys, please, you don't have to do this" Kurt begged, staring helplessly at their fuming faces. They ignored him, stalking past and carrying on walking down the hallways, their fists clenched.

**AN: I hope that was okay, I wrote it pretty quickly. Also I tried to make Brittany realistic, I don't think she's as dumb as people think she is! :)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	18. The Attack Of The Glee Club

**AN: Just a quick WARNING, this chapter gets a bit violent and slightly homophobic! **

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers for their helpful and kind reviews!**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter Eighteen

"This is all my fault!" Brittany cried, her head in her hands, as Santana stroked her back trying to calm her down. "I should have stopped this."

Kurt didn't reply to her. He stayed standing by the piano, Blaines arms around his waist and his head on his shoulders. They just needed to hold each other. For as soon as they left that room, all hell would inevitably break loose. Seeing that they weren't going to speak, Rachel did it for them.

"Don't worry, Brittany, this isn't your fault at all. This is that asshole Jacobs fault!" Brittany looked surprised that Rachel had actually spoken to her, but nodded understandingly all the same.

"Why couldn't the teachers have stopped them printing it?" Mercedes asked Mr Shue, who was still sat, not intervening with the drama. It had surprised them that he hadn't done anything to stop the boys from storming off to find Jacob. Little did they know, he was secretly hoping they'd go after him as soon as he saw that article. Despite the fact he was supposed to love and care for all his students, he couldn't stand that Jacob kid, and whatever happened to him, he brought it on himself! Not the best attitude for a teacher, he knew.

"The Muckraker is a student run project, guys. The journalists can right whatever they want, because they know what appeals to the pupils of this school." He replied, looking guiltily at all the shocked faces looking back at him. "At least, that's what Sue says."

"But Miss Sylvester likes Kurt, surely she could get them to retract it, say that they made it up!" cried Quinn, trying to hold herself together. She couldn't believe that Jacob had done the same thing that he did to her to someone else. And this time there was no Rachel doing him favours to delay the story. How could they not have realised this was going on?

They all seemed to have forgotten Kurt was still there, staring blankly ahead of him. "What's the point? It's all true, and this prejudiced little school was going to find out some time." The lack of emotion in his voice scared them.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Santana moved away from Brittany and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking like she desperately wanted to slap some sense into him. "Why do you not want to go and claw his loathsome little face of? I thought you of all people would have some self-respect!"

"How dare you! You don't know anything about me, Santana; you barely talk to me except when you want to through some petty insult my way." For a split second, Kurt looked like he did before, strong and confident, almost plain bitchy. But he deflated just as quickly, like all the energy just left him. "I'm just so tired of fighting it all, San."

Blaine reluctantly let go of him, and Kurt ran into her outstretched arms. The room was soundless, except for Kurts' slight sobs as he buried into the Latina girls' dark hair, his arms around her neck as she carefully stroked his chocolate coloured hair. The silence was quickly broken by a crash as someone was pushed into the lockers out in the hallway, followed by shouting and a strangled scream. Everyone turned to each other, knowing exactly what was happening. One by one they leapt up and ran towards the commotion, Mr Shue included.

Now was the time to intervene.

* * *

><p>Jacob was pleased.<p>

His face wore a smug little grin as he strutted down the halls, ignored by all the jocks, which was unusual. They were too absorbed in reading his story and snickering. His one hundred percent true story! For once one of his pieces wasn't just lies and rumours, and he was dam proud of it. Take that Rachel Berry!

He felt confident no one was going to say boo to him right then, so he let his guard down. This was a huge mistake.

"OI, JACOB." Before he had time to register what was happening, a large pair of hands grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest locker, much harder than normal. Crying out, he fell to the floor, only to be picked up again and pushed against the wall with the same hands.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!" Finn shouted, glaring into the boys' terrified eyes. People were already starting to turn and whisper as the schools relatively gentle quarterback attacked the school gossip, flanked by the rest of the Glee boys. But right now, Finn didn't care; all he could focus on was the bastard into front of him who had screwed with his family.

"What gives you the right to mess up peoples' lives like that? Do you have ANY idea what you have done to my boys, do you?"

"Your boys? Looks like Hummel and Anderson have spread the gay around with their constant sexcapades!" A few brave individuals tittered at Jacobs' pathetic joke. Mostly the onlookers stayed silent, watching Finn with large, fearful eyes.

"This isn't a fucking joke! My little brother's pregnant and you think it's funny to humiliate him in front of the entire freaking school." Loud gasps rang out around him and Finn mentally face palmed. Anyone who hadn't heard already about Kurt now definitely had. Way to go, Hudson, he thought.

"Well, it's his own fault, he shouldn't go screwing everyone around him like some cheap whore, then he wouldn't get himself knocked up" Jacob shouted triumphantly.

That did it.

Finns fist flew at Jacob, hitting the boy square in the eye. Another fist punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Before Finn could do him any serious damage, the boys pulled him off, struggling to hold him back from a now cowering Jacob.

"Dude, calm down! This is just going to get you in trouble" Puck roared over the excited screams around them, as he helped Mike and Sam in pulling him away.

"NO! I want to kill that bastard, let go off me!"

"Finn!"

The noise in the hallway quietened down, as Mr Shue ran up into the midst of the fight and stood between him and Jacob. "Finn, you need to let this go, it's not going to help Kurt or Blaine" he said delicately. At the mention of their names, the couple stepped forward. They both could hear the whispers and disgusting words being thrown at them, but chose to ignore them.

"Finn, please" Kurt pleaded his brother, desperately wanting to grasp his hand. Instead he grabbed Blaines and held it tightly. The whispers increased.

Finn looked at all the faces staring at him, and finally backed down, much to Kurts relief. He didn't know how he would have explained Finn getting suspended to his dad.

Casting one final look at the now bleeding boy sitting on the floor, Finn sneered at him. "You even DARE to look at my brother or Blaine again, and I swear I'll finish what I started." With that the Glee Club left, keeping Kurt and Blaine in the middle, as though trying to protect them from the looks and taunts. It wasn't really working; they could feel the eyes burning into the backs of their heads as they walked back to the choir room. Still, Kurt and Blaine appreciated the gesture. At the moment, it was all their friends could give.

* * *

><p>Of course Sue Sylvester had heard the argument. But she'd been writing her genius game plan for running in the next election, so had chosen to let them be. After all, it was pretty likely that a certain curly haired Spanish teacher would be more than willing to clean up the mess this school threw at him. He was probably used to it after cleaning his apartment every day to rid it of the stench of Debt. It wasn't until later on, after school had finshed that she found out exactly what she had missed.<p>

She was trolling the hallways, searching for her bullhorn, and maybe some random lost freshmen to yell at. A crinkling under her foot brought her attention to the floor. Lifting up one sneaker clad foot; she saw a copy of the Muckraker, and bent down to pick it up. The main headline screamed out at her, clear in black and white.

"Oh Porcelain" she sighed, before turning back on herself to do the one thing she thought she'd never do again. Go and look for Will Shuester.

**AN: Hmm, not sure about my interpretation of Sue, but it'll have to do.**

**Read and review please!**


	19. Figginss' Idea

**AN: I have just realised, I really can't write for Sue! So don't be too suprised if she doesn't turn up again anytime soon :) This chapter is...strange. But bear with me, because next chapter it gets interesting!**

**As always, thanks so much to my readers! Especially the ones who have reviewed, favourited or alerted. Much love :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Sue wouldn't be nearly as funny.. So no**

Chapter Nineteen

Will remained in the choir room that day, after his kids had all gone home. He couldn't face his empty apartment right now, not after all that had happened. All he wanted was someone to talk to, to listen to his troubles. But of course, there was no one, except the bottles of beer in his fridge, which he'd restocked after Nationals.

He sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs, his head in his hands. It was hard to believe that this was happening to them again. Of all of his students to get pregnant, he wouldn't have guessed it would have been Kurt. Hell, he would be less shocked if Rachel said she was pregnant. But no, it was happening to Kurt, and he knew he had to be there for one of his oldest and most loyal students. But deep down, he secretly wished that it wasn't. Not that he would ever blame Kurt, or even Blaine, it wasn't their fault. It's just so much stress and worry, which those two boys could really do without. To a certain degree, he knew how they felt.

Swiftly, he shook that thought of his head. His "baby" never even existed; of course he had no idea! He just desperately wanted to know how he could help them.

"William!"

He glanced up to see Principal Figgins watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Follow me" he ordered, and briskly walked back to his office, leaving Mr Shue running behind him to catch up.

* * *

><p>They reached the office after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Will was surprised to see Sue sitting on the couch waiting for them.<p>

"Sue, why are you here? What's this about?"

"Well William, contrary to your beliefs that I am a heartless occultist, I do actually care about our students at this school, specifically a small Pinocchio lookalike named Porcelain."

Will sank down into one of the chairs with a heavy heart. Figgins did the same, and held up a copy of the Muckraker. "So Shue, is this true?"

He paused, and then nodded slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sue closing her eyes in disbelief.

Figgins exhaled sharply, lowering the newspaper down onto the desk. "And does Mr Hummel realise the complications he could cause to this school if he continues with this pregnancy?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Will replied incredulously.

"I'm just saying, Will, this is Ohio. And as much as we may wish it is, it is not that accepting of homosexuality. If the news that a male student at our school is having a child, there will be an uproar. I just want to make sure that you have explained to Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson their options."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to tell Kurt to have an abortion!"

"Don't get defensive, Shue! I'm simply asking if you have advised them to do the right thing."

"No, I haven't! Kurt has been dealing with this ignorance and homophobia his entire life, and he's always come away from it stronger. Kurts proud of who he is, so is Blaine and they have decided to accept the consequences of their actions, which is incredibly brave of them, no matter their age or orientation. You have no right to tell them how they should deal with this, just because what they want doesn't suit you!"

Sue rose from her seat and joined Will, glaring furiously at the Principal. "As much as it pains me to admit it, and believe me it does, I agree with butt chin here. Porcelain's a good kid and he was one of my best cheerios, so that means I am obliged to look out for him. That hobbit boyfriend of his seems fine as well, if you can call someone who has tendencies to drown their hair in as much lard as Gene Kelly here fine. Also I have the number for the oval office on speed dial. So unless you want to have a rather angry call from the Whitehouse I suggest you do not even dare to mention your "idea" to those boys, understood?"

Figgins nodded shakily and the two rivals left the office, smirking, leaving him staring after them, dumbstruck.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But the moment he and Blaine stepped into school the next day, he wished he could go back to when no one knew, not even him.<p>

Every pair of eyes turned towards them, and the hall fell into silence. Kurt would have preferred it if they were shouting, whispering, anything but this. He could have just shot back a clever remark and walked off. But now all he could do was stare back at them, their eyes cold and judging.

"Ignore them" Blaine murmured into his ear, and took Kurts hand in his own. Hesitantly, he smiled back at Blaine, and they started to walk down the hallway, blocking out all the looks and focussing on each other.

They had barely got past the first row of lockers when a strong hand grabbed hold of the back of Blaines' shirt and yanked him backwards, away from Kurt.

"What up, fancy?" Azimio sneered at Kurt, looking down at him like he was a piece of trash. "So, you're still here are you? Haven't decided to go join a circus where you belong?"

"Hey, back off, dude!" Blaine scrambled back to Kurt and tried to shove Azimio away. It was fruitless; he easily swatted Blaine away like a bluebottle.

"Why do you have to turn this place into a freak house?" he yelled, getting annoyed. "No one wants you two here! Why can't you just get that through your heads?"

Kurt looked around at the people watching around them, not helping. Their heads were looking downwards. He realised Azimio was right, they didn't want them there. Foolishly, he believed that they might just be content with hating them, but no.

Or maybe not.

"HEY! Leave them alone!"

The boys looked, expecting to see Puckerman or Finn. Instead they saw Mike, skinny and spindly, but determined.

"Seriously, Chang? You've joined the league of the fairies too!" he burst out laughing at his own joke.

Mike scowled at the jock, and walked up to him so they were face to face.

"You don't pick on Klaine anymore, douchebag."

"Klaine?" asked Blaine, bewildered.

"Kurt and Blaine mashed together, now don't interrupt me while I'm saving your asses."

Azimio watched this exchange with an open mouth. "What the fuck-" Mike held up his finger to silence him.

"I'm not finished. You don't pick on them. You don't touch them; you don't even look at them. Because if you do, the guys and I will find you one day when you least expect it, and make you wish that you'd never screwed with us."

The larger boy looked astounded. "I'll treat these f*** how they deserve-". Before he could register it, Mike swung his fist at him, so fast he couldn't dodge it. His hand collided with the boys' nose, causing him to fall to the floor, cursing. Blood was spurting out all over him and his lettermen jacket. Mike bent down slightly to look

"And by the way, bastard, I have a girlfriend. And abs."

It was deadly silent as Azimio looked daggers up at Mike, looking desperate to punch him back, when they heard a clap.

It started off quietly at first, so quietly you couldn't tell where it came from. Then someone else joined in, and another. Promptly the entire audience was clapping and cheering, give or take the odd ignorant jock. Mike beamed at them, giving a little bow, whist not taking his eyes of the twitching boy on the ground.

Kurt grinned as Mike led them away; throwing hateful glances back at Azimio. Maybe there was hope for this school after all.

* * *

><p>The three of them were the last to arrive at Glee Club. Kurt and Blaine shuffled in, Mike following them, searching behind him for any signs of trouble.<p>

"Where have you three been?" Mr Shue asked, a little apprehensive of the answer, despite the fact the boys didn't look that upset.

"We ran into a little trouble on the way here." Mike admitted. Mr Shues face dropped

"What kind of trouble? Was it Karofsky?"

Kurt shook his head, surprising them all. "It was Azimio though; he said something about how I was turning this school into a freak house and how I should join a circus." He said miserably.

"That asshole!" Finn hissed, ready to run out and pummel his teammates if it wasn't for Rachel and Mercedes restraining him in his seat. To their confusion, Kurt and Blaine laughed cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it, Finn. We had Mr Chang here to defend us. Punched that bastard right on the nose." Blaine draped his arm proudly round Mikes shoulders. The taller boy blushed as they applauded him, as the trio made their way to their seats with the rest of the group.

Shue looked at the boy sternly. "As a teacher, Mike, I have to say that that was completely inappropriate and childish." He paused, grinning inwardly at all the repulsed faces looking back at him.

"As a man, however, I say good job." He added, giving the smiling boy a well-deserved high five, while the rest of New Directions burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

**AN: I know, not my best. but it needed to be written. Untill next time, which should be tomorrow!**


	20. Brotherly Chats and Ice Cream

**AN: Just a quick note to say...enjoy! Quite a long chapter this time.**

**Also I've decided to let my readers decide if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. So review or PM me to vote! I think its because I can't decide for myself :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, in every episode there would be Klaine, all the time. So basically it would be the Klaine show...**

Chapter Twenty

A week later, the novelty of Kurts' pregnancy started to wear thin, and life for Kurt and Blaine was steadily turning back to normal. Well, as normal as their lives could be. They still got the looks, but that was fine, they could deal with that.

Kurt sat in front of his vanity, hastily applying his moisturiser, ready for the day ahead of him. After finishing his morning routine, he went to pick up the outfit he'd planned for the day, prepared the night before like always. It was similar to what he'd been wearing almost all month, a pair of loose jeans and a plain top. Looking down at his drab ensemble, he had a thought.

Everyone at school knew about the baby now, there wasn't a reason to hide anymore. Why should he have to hide? Although it was completely unplanned and unexpected, he was proud. Proud of himself and of his child. Wow, he thought, I really have come a long way from that scared crying boy in New York.

Smiling broadly, he gladly threw down his outfit onto a chair and made his way over to his neglected wardrobe and lusted over his forgotten clothing. Marc Jacobs, Alexander McQueen, Gucci. He felt like he was going to faint with glee.

After selecting a fabulous pair of trousers, a thin sweater and a pair of doc martins, he stepped into them; thrilled that they fit okay. It was a blazing summers day, so he slipped on his favourite pair of sunglasses, grinning at his reflection. His baby bump was definitely visible, but he was too content to care.

"Blaine, Finn. We better leave now!" he yelled, carefully running down the stairs. All of a sudden, he skidded to a halt.

There were the soft sounds of the radio coming from the kitchen, and the sickly smell of cooking bacon. The familiar surroundings reminded him of something incredibly important. How could he have been so stupid?

He'd completely forgotten about his parents.

"Kurt, any reason why you're just standing here?" His brother jumped down the steps two at a time and stopped next to him, frowning at his stricken expression.

"I'm going out to the car; meet me out there in five. Tell Blaine to hurry up as well"

"But Kurt, you need-"

"Just DO it!"

Finn gave in, astounded at Kurts aggressive mood. "Hurry up Blaine, dude, Kurts getting antsy" he yelled, as Kurt flounced past him, slamming the front door as he all but ran into the car.

"What's wrong?" Blaine peaked his head round the door, obviously hearing the crash of the door shutting.

Finn shrugged back at him. "Hormones, I guess" he whispered. "Quinn used get like it all the time."

An overpowering smell of fried goods wafted towards them, causing both boys to water. Exchanging a knowledgeable look, they hurried towards the kitchen, all thoughts of Kurt momentarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Morning boys" Carole welcomed them, not turning around from the eggs she was frying, as the boys sat down at the table, glancing at Kurts empty seat. Once the breakfast was finished cooking, Carole efficiently dished it out onto two plates, before turning to the fridge and taking out a fruit salad for Kurt. He refused to ever touch something as fatty as a fried breakfast. Setting the plates in front of the boys, she frowned at the absence of the youngest.<p>

"Where's Kurt?"

Finn and Blaine avoid eye contact with her, their eyes set on their rapidly disappearing breakfast. "He said he wasn't hungry this morning, so he's waiting for us in the car." Finn mumbled his mouth full of toast.

"And that's why you're eating like that plate's going to disappear any second." He had decided that the quickest way to eat it all was make a giant sandwich. "Stop that!" she scolded him, using a spare napkin to wipe away the crumbs from Finns mouth.

"Mum!" he protested, as Blaine sniggered into his sleeve. "Knock it off, Anderson."

"Don't laugh at him, Blaine!" Carole smiled, whipping another napkin from behind her. "I've got one for you to."

The boys cracked up, whilst hoovering up the rest of their food. In less than 30 seconds they were done, plates licked clean. Neither of them wanted to be on the receiving end of Kurts anger for being late.

"Bye Mum" they chorused, kissing her on either cheek, as Blaine picked up the fruit salad and fork for Kurt.

"Have a good day!" she called back, watching them run out to the car to join a restless Kurt. Her cheery smile faltered as she noticed the divas face. It was pale and worried, not changing when Blaine jumped into back seat with him and Finn got into the drivers seat. Hold on, she thought. Since when did Kurt start letting Finn drive his car? He was always complaining about how he was clumsier then a child on a unicycle! Something was definitely wrong here.

Clearly there was something they weren't telling her.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pretty pleased with that day.<p>

No slushy facials or locker slams, the jocks seem to finally have got the message to keep their distances. He had gotton nice comments about his gorgeous outfit when he walked into Glee that day, along with a wolf whistle from Santana, to which he rolled his eyes dramatically. Despite his feeble attempts at resistance, the boys had taken to escorting him to his lessons, never for a second leaving him on his own. After so many years of being friendless and lonely, it felt amazing to have so many people care about you.

It wasn't until he had arrived home later that day, when the familiar feeling of dread returned.

Blaine had gone to visit his sister for the evening, so it was just Finn and Kurt going back to the Hudmels. As soon as he stepped through the door, Kurt sped upstairs to change into his baggy shirt, left lying on his chair.

Finn settled down on the sofa with a bag of Doritos and reached for the TV remote, like he did every day. Usually he would play Halo for the evening while Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to talk or make out or whatever it was gay dudes did. Finn wasn't entirely sure. Today was different, however, as after a few minutes; Kurt came down the stairs and sat awkwardly beside Finn.

"Ummm….Finn, can I talk to you for a second." Nodding, Finn muted the music blaring out the TV and turned towards his brother.

Kurt bit his lip, so hard it was a surprise it wasn't bleeding. He looked like he wanted to say something desperately, but couldn't get the words out. "It's just…Do you know if we have any ice cream left?" he said hastily. "I haven't really eaten today since that salad earlier."

He was changing the subject, Finn wasn't that dumb. Never less, he played along.

Finns eyes widened. "Dude that's not good for you or the baby! What do you want, I can make you something." He got up to go to the pantry, but Kurt raised an arm to stop him, laughing.

"Seriously Finn, the ice cream is fine. We don't want a repeat of last time!"

"Dude that was one time! Besides it was an easy mistake to make, that seconds sign looked like it said minutes."

Kurt rolled his eyes, much to Finns relief. He couldn't be that upset it he still found it fun to tease him. "Whatever you say, sweetie. Just get ice cream, stat!"

Finn busied himself in the kitchen, finding two glass bowls and filling them high with cookie dough ice cream. He smiled discretely to himself. A couple of years ago, he would have freaked it Kurt had called him that. Now he was glad of it, it meant that Kurt was still…well Kurt! It scared him a little how much had changed between them. From Kurt being in love with Finn, to them being brothers, with Kurt pregnant with his boyfriends' baby. Yep, definetely big changes!

He walked back into the living room to see Kurt staring blankly at the silent screen on the TV. He looked up as Finn entered and accepted the bowl he offered, giving him a ghost of a smile. Finn set his own bowl in the table.

"So what's really wrong, bro?"

Kurt sighed. "Am I really that obvious?" Finn nodded kindly, he was desperate to know what was up. "I don't know what I'm going to do Finn." Kurt admitted, all traces of happiness quickly fading from his face.

"Do about what?" he asked warily.

"Dad and Carole." Kurt admitted, his head bowed.

Finn looked surprised at this. "What are you talking about? They're going to be totally cool with this. I mean, your dad might be pissed with Blaine to begin with, but he'll come around. As for my mum, she was totally fine when I told her about Quinn. Although it did lead to some really awkward chats."

Kurt giggled at the thought. Though he couldn't really laugh, his dad had given him some pretty explicit talks as well, especially when he and Blaine finally started dating. That fleeting smile quickly fell.

"He's gonna be so disappointed in me, Finn. I promised him that we'd be careful. That I'd be…safe. Then when it came to it, I just… didn't think. Guess I didn't want to."

Finns eyebrows shot up. Well this talk just got awkward, he thought. Angrily he shoved that thought to the back of his head and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Listen, you can't waste your time with what-ifs. It's not gonna change anything. All you can do now is prove to your dad that you're sorry and he'll understand, okay?"

Kurt nodded, gently pulling away from Finn. "Thanks Finn. When did you get so wise?"

"Don't sound so shocked!" Finn faked sadness, giving Kurt a light shove. "And, No problem, dude" he smiled. They settled into a comfortable silence as Finn picked up a controller to play his game, whilst Kurt looked down at his ice cream bowl in amusement.

"Oh and, Finn."

"Yep?"

"You forgot the spoons."

* * *

><p>It was only a short shift at work today, so Carole decided to come home early and cook a nice family meal, Kurts favourite. She thought it might cheer him up a bit; he had looked pretty down that morning.<p>

As she turned the lock to the door, she heard voices coming from the living room, instead of the customary gunshots or explosions from one of Finns Xbox games, angel or something. She was about to join them when Kurt spoke up, sounding rather upset.

_"I don't know what I'm going to do Finn."_

She closed her eyes in anguish. Maybe things weren't going as well as Kurt said they were at McKinley. Maybe the bullying had started again.

_"About what."_

That was Finns voice. It can't have been about bullies; surely Finn would have guessed that.

_"Dad and Carole."_

That she didn't expect! She pressed her ear closer to the door, trying to hear more of the conversation.

_"What are you talking about? They're going to be totally cool with this. I mean, your dad might be pissed with Blaine to begin with, but he'll come around. As for my mum, she was totally fine when I told her about Quinn. Although it did lead to some really awkward chats."_

Her heart skipped a beat. She remembered that year all too clearly, when she'd thought that she was going to be a grandmother, just to have those hopes crushed when Finn told her the baby wasn't his. Surely that can't be what Finn was referring to?

_"He's gonna be so disappointed in me, Finn. I promised him that we'd be careful. That I'd be…safe. Then when it came to it, I just...didn't think. Guess I didn't want to."_

Carole let out a gasp, quickly covering her mouth so she didn't alert them to her presence. Shocked she pushed herself away from the door; she'd heard all she needed to hear.

This couldn't be happening to her, not again. Fumbling she reached to her cell phone, nearly dropping it as she yanked it out of her jeans pocket. Pressing one, she shakily held the phone up to her ear.

"Burt, is that you?"

_"Of course it's me, dear. This is my mobile number."_

"You need to come home! I just heard…actually I'm not sure what I heard. I mean…I could have got it wrong, but-"

_"Carole, calm down. You're not making any sense!"_

Calmly she took a deep shuddering breath. "You better come home quick; I have something really urgent to tell you."

**AN: Another cliff hanger... Next update should be tomorrow. Now I really want some cookie dough ice cream :(**


	21. Denial

**AN: Oh dear, I have a feeling many of you are going to hate me after you've read this, so I apologise beforehand. Still, hope you like it, despite the angst.**

**I'm still taking votes for whether the baby is a boy or girl. So far, girl is winning. PM or review to tell me your vote :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**

Chapter Twenty One

Burt rushed through the door, still dressed in his grimy blue work coveralls and grease stains on his hands. He'd thrown down his tools as soon as he got that frantic call from his wife, and had come straight home as fast as the speed limit would let him.

"Carole!" he yelled up the stairs, hurriedly searching for a sign. Then he saw her, standing in the kitchen by the sink, her face as pale and drained as the cup she clasped in her hands. Burt was terrified; he'd never seen Carole like this before.

"Carole?" he asked again, cautiously edging towards her. On hearing his voice, her head shot up. Slamming her coffee mug down on the table, she ran over to him and hugged him close, sniffling gently. Now Burt was sure beyond doubt that something was really wrong.

"Let's talk, okay." They walked back to the kitchen, their hands tangled together. Once the door was firmly shut, Burt turned to his wife. "So what's this about Carole?" he said kindly.

She didn't answer him straight away, instead busying herself in cleaning up the spilt coffee. Throwing away the used cloth, she turned back to him, her face solemn.

"It's about Kurt, and Blaine."

Burt tried to stop himself from clenching his fists. "What? Is it something at school?"

"No-", she shook her head gently, "I mean, I don't think it is. I'm not even sure I heard right, but which other way could you take that, really." She stopped suddenly, to see Burts reaction, which was just confused.

"I have to be honest Carole, I have no idea what you're talking about!" he laughed lightly, taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee, as though trying to diffuse the tension. She didn't join in.

"Burt, I think Kurt is pregnant."

Burt spluttered, "WHAT?" he cried furiously, "what has he told you!"

"Nothing! Nothing yet. It's just; I heard Kurt and Finn talking when I got home from work today. Let's just say, it was pretty obvious what they were talking about."

"No! This is madness! Sorry Carole but you must have heard wrong."

"I didn't!" she cried, raising her voice in despair. "I know what I heard Burt and we have to speak to Kurt, soon."

Burt sat down at the table, shaking his head incredulously. After a minute, Carole joined him, frowning as they digested the information. Gingerly, she placed her hand over his after noticing that it was shaking.

"I know how you feel, honey, and I know that you're scared. But we've got to talk about this, if you just try to forget about it and bottle it all up, then it will just get worse. Kurt and Blaine need us to support them."

Burt stood up violently, away from Caroles touch. "I don't believe a word of this! And I won't believe it until I hear it from Kurts mouth. Now just drop it! Angrily, he stormed out of the room, leaving Carole with her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn looked at each other worriedly anxiously. Of all the time that their parents had been married, they had never fought.<p>

"Fighting supposed to be healthy in a marriage." Finn spoke up, trying to comfort them both. Try as he might, it didn't do much good. They stayed sat in silence. Finn lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, whilst Kurt sat upright, his arms cradling his stomach protectively.

After what seemed like hours, they heard a door slam, and rapid footsteps climbing up the stairs. Kurts arms few behind his back, just in time to see his dad standing there, looking a cross between furious and upset.

"Can we see you boys downstairs please?" he asked politely, his voice calm and menacing. Without waiting for their reply, he exited to room, leaving the brothers wide eyed and frightened.

"Oh god" Kurts voice wobbled as he stood up, Finn supporting his arm gently. "He knows, he had to! Oh my god, Finn he's going to kill me!" he clung to his stepbrothers arm desperately.

"Calm down, dude you don't know that for sure" Finn attempted to soothe the panicked counter tenor. But even he sounded scarily uncertain.

* * *

><p>The brothers walked through the threshold of the kitchen, to find their parents staring back at them, their faces masks of worry and apprehension. Carole gestured for them to sit with a quick jerk of her head. Quickly they obliged.<p>

They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes, before Finn spoke. "So are we going to talk or something?" Burts face remained stony, staring straight at Kurt, while Kurt tried to look anywhere but his dads face, smoothing down the wrinkles in his baggy t-shirt. Only Carole took any notice to him.

"We just have to wait for Blaine, sweetie." She explained, though it was clear her mind was elsewhere.

Blaine walked through the door a few minutes later, discarding his bag in the living room and hurrying straight into the kitchen

"I got your message Burt, is everything okay? Blaine rushed up to the four of them, looking anxiously from face to face.

"Family meeting, sit down." Burt ordered, and the older boy obeyed, shooting Kurt wary glances. It was like Blaine was asking him have you told them? Kurt replied with the tiniest shake of his head.

"Right! Burt yelled, making the others jump. "You heard Finn, let's talk." He turned towards Carole. "Why don't you ask them, seeing as this was your idea." The boys couldn't help but notice how bitter his tone was.

Carole sighed, looking away from her husband and towards his son. "Kurt, honey, forgive me if I have got this wrong, but I couldn't help but overhear you and Finn this afternoon, talking in the living room." Kurts heart skipped a beat and glanced at Blaine, who looked equally as terrified. "I just need to clarify it, Kurt because…well because I don't understand!" she couldn't keep the sob from her voice.

Kurt knew at that moment that she knew. "Just ask me." He replied, his voice barely a whisper

Taking a deep breath, Carole asked her stepson the question she had been dreading. "Are you pregnant?" Finn and Blaine held their breathes.

"Yes."

That was it, no dramatic outburst, no tears. It wasn't needed, that simple word said all he needed to say. To show that he was sorry, that he'd messed up and he just needed someone to look after him and hold him. Silently, Blaine took his hand and squeezed it lovingly. It was all he dared to do, with Burt staring icily at him, his mouth open. finn was tempted to say something about collecting flies, but fortunatly held his tounge.

Carole quickly regained her composure, and offered her arms to the youngest boy. "Come here sweetheart" she said softly, smiling slightly as he dived into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I've messed up so badly." He snivelled, wiping his tears away roughly with his sleeve.

Burt couldn't stay silent any longer.

"That's putting it lightly" he spoke menacingly, glaring at his son with cold eyes.

"Burt!" Finn gasped, shocked that his step father would speak like that. He ignored him, continuing his angry rant.

"WHY did you NEVER listen to me? After everything I told you, everything I warned you about, you decide to throw it all back in my face. Thanks but no thanks, that's always the way it is with you, Kurt. You NEVER listen!"

"Dad, please-"

"No, Kurt! I'm sick of this, I'm SICK of trying to protect you when all you seem to do is go out of your way to defy me. And as for you, Blaine-"he turned to the bewildered boy "-I seriously thought that you cared about my son, that you were the responsible one. But no, you just wanted to jump into bed with him like any other stupid feckless boy your age!"

"Burt, stop this RIGHT NOW! It isn't going to help!" Carole shouted, trying to comfort the crying boy in her arms. Next to her, Finn looked furiously at his stepfather.

"Please don't kick us out." Kurt sobbed, clutching at his boyfriends hand, trying to calm his tears.

Despite himself, Burts' face relaxed slightly. "I'm not kicking you out, Kurt." For a moment, his eyes softened, but the angry mask quickly returned. "But don't expect me to forgive you anytime soon."

Without another word, he left the room, his fists clenched by his sides. A few minutes later, they heard the front door slam shut, and the noises of the car firing up and speeding away.

**AN: So, sad days for Kurt for a bit :( I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow, got a pre Glee Live party to go to! we're making t-shirts :D but I'll try my best. **


	22. Family Feuds

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update of this chapter. End of exam parties plus Glee Live excitment plus hospitalized friends equals not alot of time for writing :( **

**I won't be updateing tomorrow as I will be in the same room as Klaine! So next update will be the next day.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and vote about the baby!**

Chapter Twenty Two

The atmosphere in the Hudmel household didn't improve the next day, or the day after that. Eventually, a week had passed without father and son speaking a single word to each other. Burt would talk easily to Carole and Finn, mumble short, stilted answers to Blaine, but refused even to look Kurt in the eye. The tension between them was reaching unbearable.

Next Friday morning came around, and Kurt had given up being distraught and pining for his dad. He'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to with Kurt, which was fine by him!

Quietly, he made his way downstairs, hoping that by some miracle, Burt would have been called into work early because of a burst pipe or oil spill or something. But no such luck; he was sat there at the table, nursing a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs. Kurt scoffed loudly, but didn't even bother to belittle him about the damage it would do to his heart. It's not like he'd get any reaction.

"Morning, Carole" he said brightly, putting his arms around her for a quick hug, whilst shooting dark glares at Burt. She frowned slightly, but chose to keep quiet.

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling today?" she answered, trying to keep a neutral face. As much as she wanted the boys to communicate, she didn't want them to do it by fighting. This was clearly what Kurt was aiming for.

"A little sick, but that's part of the deal, I guess." He sighed, his hand unapologetically resting on his stomach.

Carole gave him a look of sympathy, before busying herself with making his breakfast. Hesitantly, Kurt took his usual seat at the table, his eyes fixed on Burt as he counted rhythmically in his head. As he suspected, Burt soon got up and left the room, his plate still half full. Furiously, Kurt reclined back in his chair.

"1 minute, 14 seconds" he spat vehemently.

Carole turned back to her stepson, wearing a confused expression. "What?"

"That's how long he can stand to be near me." Noticing that Burt had left the room, she sighed dejectedly.

"He just needs some time to get used to this. Once he's got his head around this everything will be back to normal." It sounded like she was trying to comfort herself as well as Kurt.

Kurt rose from his seat, his appetite now completely vanished. "Well, he's got about 23 weeks to figure this out, or Blaine and I are going to have to find more suitable accommodation. Because I refuse to bring my child home to this hostility!"

After those final words, he stormed out, leaving Carole staring gloomily after him. Kurt wouldn't really move out, would he? She just didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>The three boys sat together in Glee, separate from the rest of the group. Even Finn sat a long distance from Rachel, causing the short brunette to panic slightly and send him frantic texts as to why he was avoiding her, which he ignored. Instead he sat one side of Kurt, with Blaine on the other. They had been filled in with the events of that morning, and were still shocked at Burts' reluctance to talk to Kurt. His son was one of the most important things in the world to him, everyone knew that. So why, in the space of five minutes, had he decided to throw that away!<p>

"Kurt, Finn, Blaine? Can you concentrate on the lesson, please?" Mr Schue called out to the boys, who were sitting whispering together instead of listening to them discuss new numbers. Unenthusiastically, they tried to focus, but failed miserably as their thoughts took up all their attention.

"Is something wrong?" the teacher asked, finally noticing that something was wrong.

They shared some quick words, debating whether or not to keep quiet. A few pieces of the conversation drifted through the air, it sounded as if Kurt and Finn were arguing. Before long, Kurt gave an insistent nod, and Finn hesitantly began to speak.

"Well…the thing is…my mum and Burt found out about Kurts…situation."

That sure got their friends attention! Every face in the room fell slightly, as by the looks of their faces it obviously hadn't gone down well.

"Let's just say he didn't take it too well." Finn continued, confirming their suspicions.

"Oh, well…umm….are you okay, guys?" Mr Schue stumbled over his words, mentally cursing himself for asking such a stupid question. By the look of Kurts face, he seemed to agree.

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine, apart from the fact that my dad hates me and can't stand to me in the same room with me for more than a second." He spat, his arms crossed defensively across his chest. Blaine attempted to grab his hand, but he snatched it back, not in the mood to talk with his boyfriend right now.

A little shocked by Kurts behaviour, Mr Schue decided to drop the subject, turning back to the board to continue the lesson on Broadway. It was pointless really; none of them were concentrating hard enough to care. Their minds were occupied with worry about their troubled friends.

When the club had finally ended, Mr Schue beckoned Kurt towards him, trying to ignore the defensive stare of the teen.

"Listen, Kurt. I can't pretend that I know what you're going through. But, I do know you and your dad are going through a rough time right now, and you've got to remember that this isn't all about you."

"Excuse me!" Kurt said incredulously. He flashed back quickly to the argument he'd had with Blaine in that very same room.

_"This isn't all about you Kurt!"_

He cringed a little, he wasn't even aware he was making it all about him!

Mr Schue rubbed his temple with his hand, trying to think of how to express what he meant. "That didn't come out right; I mean that you shouldn't be pushing people away." Kurt faltered, looking down at his hands to avoid Mr Schues gentle gaze.

"I've known you for a long time, and you always try to avoid help from the ones who care about you, never letting them get too close. But if I'm honest, Kurt, these next few months are going to be tough, and all of us-" he indicated the others "- are here to help you. Your dad will come around, he just needs some time."

"But what if he never does?" the boy whispered.

"Trust me Kurt."

Kurt, after a while, smiled up at the man, with a nod of appreciation, before fleeing the room. He was going to actually take his teachers advice for once.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn, have you got a sec?"<p>

The former cheerleader looked up from the book she was studying to see Kurt Hummel looking down at her, that nervous smile of his plastered on his face.

"Umm, sure" she nodded towards the seat. Gingerly, he sat down and faced her, his expression serious.

"I need your advice." He told her.

"About?"

"What to do about my dad? How to deal with it? I just figured that since something similar happened to you, you could…help somehow." He paused, hoping he hadn't offended her. What had happened with her dad was still a sensitive subject.

"Well, I don't really know how I can help you. You're lucky, Kurt. Your Dad didn't kick you out of your own home, take away everything you knew and leave you with nothing."

Kurt gulped guilty; he knew he had it so much better than Quinn did.

"But I guess I could say that you need to think about how your Dad feels. I think he's just worried about you; otherwise you would have been out the door the minute you told him. So you need to stay calm, patient and wait for him to come back to you. That's what I did with my mum, and everything turned out okay in the end."

He thought carefully about her words. It would make sense that his dad was just a bit freaked out by everything. Maybe his dad was as afraid as he was.

"Also, I was thinking." She paused nervously, "do you know anyone else who has been in your situation. Another guy, I mean. Because... maybe it would be easier if you had someone to turn to, someone who could relate. I turned to God, but I know it's not for you, but it could help…" she drifted off, unsure if she'd said the right thing. After seeing that he was smiling, she returned the gesture.

"Thanks Quinn that really did help." He said honestly, giving her a quick hug. When they'd said their goodbyes, Quinn walked away, leaving Kurt sitting in the library, in deep thought.

Did he know anyone who he could turn to? Sure he had his brother, who was a complete goofball, but strong and dependent. But he really didn't have a clue what Kurt and Blaine were going though. Then he remembers it, the card in his wallet. Quickly, he pulled it out, smiling quickly at the glimpse of the little scan picture. Looking behind it, he saw it. A rectangular card, in metallic silver with exquisite black lettering.

He slid it out, and ran into the nearest empty classroom.

* * *

><p>It had been a long, tedious day at work, full of mistakes made by incompetent staff and lazy interns. Now he was simply swinging round on his chair, his Prada shoes resting on his desk, waiting for the remaining hours to pass. To be honest, he was just looking forward to going back to his apartment to spend some time with his two favourite boys, plus the little one of the way.<p>

His peaceful thoughts of home were interrupted by the blaring ring of the work phone. Groaning, he reached to the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Lance Callahan." He spoke agitatedly.

_"Umm, hey Lance, it's Kurt. I don't know if you remember me…"_

Lance sat up straight. Kurt? The little baby faced kid he'd met when he and Cody had gone for their 30 week check-up at the OB/GYN?

"Of course I remember you, hon. What's up?"

_"Well, the thing is…"_ He heard Kurt sigh at the other end of the phone. Something was definitely wrong

"I'm here to help, so spill!" he ordered.

_"I've told everyone, including my dad."_ Kurt admitted. _"And it didn't go too well. I was hoping that you or maybe your fiancé could…help. I mean, you don't have to. I just …really needed someone to talk to .We both do, my boyfriend and me."_

Lance sighed. He knew all too well about unaccepting families. "Sure, we can talk if you want." He said reassuringly. "Why don't you and your boyfriend come over for dinner next week?"

"_Oh!"_ Kurt sounded surprised at the offer. _"Sure, that'd be great!"_

The two of them quickly exchanged details, and agreed to meet. Once he put down the phone, Lance grinned to himself. Maybe for once in his life, he could make a real difference.

**AN: So, I brought back my OCs like some people asked :D Next update will be the dinner!**


	23. Landy

**AN: So, Glee Live was EPIC! All I can say is, Chris doing Single Ladies. I think I nearly passed out at some point. If you were there, you probably saw me at one point, I wasn't hard to miss!**

**Anyway, sorry for this delay! I have 2 months of doing nothing, so its back to updates every day!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and voters for my poll. Girl is winning by a landside so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but i do own my OCs Lance, Cody and Toby.**

Chapter Twenty Three

"I can't believe you made me wear this" Blaine complained, tugging the collar of the scarlet evening shirt Kurt picked out for him.

"Stop fussing!" Kurt slapped his hands away, before ringing the doorbell with a flourish. Unlike his boyfriend, who was in a simple shirt and jeans, Kurt had chosen tight black trousers, with a light purple shirt, dinner jacket and bow tie. He looked like he'd stepped of the red carpet.

"You look gorgeous." Kurt assured him, giving him a quick wink.

"I look like a waiter."

"Shut up!"

The door swung open to reveal a flustered looking man with bleach blonde hair, wearing an old apron and brandishing a floury whisk. At the sight of the two boys, he smiled warmly.

"Hiya Kurt, come in! You look fabulous, I love that jacket!"

"Hey Lance! Thanks its Dior."

"I know! I have the very same one, only I got the midnight blue one."

"That's the one I wanted, ever since I saw it in Vogue last month! But they had sold out by the time I got there so I settled for this one instead." Kurt indicated his jacket, grinning as they conversed about the latest fashions, completely forgetting they weren't alone.

"Ahem..."

The two men looked around to see Blaine standing awkwardly behind them, staring at his feet. Giving him an encouraging smile, Kurt reached for his hand and gently pulled him forward.

"Lance, this is my wonderful boyfriend, Blaine."

"Blaine!" the older man exclaimed, causing the mentioned boy to jump in shock. "Nice to finally meet you. My fiancé and I have been so looking forward to it!" They shook hands firmly, and Lance ushered them into the house, kicking the door shut with one foot. The apartment was nice and modern, with a minimalistic feel. Every wall they could glimpse was painted a shade of white, with contrasting black furniture. The only speck of colour they saw was the nursery. Peeking round the door, Kurt saw a messy room painted a blinding shade of blue. Toys, books and stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor, and an old navy chair sat in the corner, tatty and aged.

"Cody!" Lance whisper-yelled, "Kurt and Blaine are here!"

Cody looked up from the black leather sofa where he was seated in the living room, holding a small blonde haired toddler in his arms. The TV was switched on, the volume up full blast, playing some new childrens cartoon while father and son clapped along to the cheery music. It was an adorable sight. As he stood up, Kurt and Blaine could help but gawp. The man was huge! Cody laughed at the astounded faces.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of a distraction." He said fondly, poking his stomach.

"Sorry, I just… can't imagine me being that big." Kurt sighed, looking sadly down at his own bump. Blaine noticed his face and gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

Cody laughed kindly. "Trust me, you do get used to it. So how many weeks are you now?"

"18 weeks from yesterday." Blaine answered for him, not taking his eyes of the little boy, who had torn his eyes away from the cartoon and was now watching them with morbid curiosity. Cody followed Blaines eyes, and beamed.

"Toby! Are you going to come say hello to our guests?" He said softly, holding out his hand towards the toddler. The little boy shook his head fiercely and ducked behind a cushion, causing them to chuckle lightly.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look as Cody tried to coax Toby out from behind the sofa. "That'll be us soon" Blaine whispered, his eyes wide and bright as he watched the charming scene in front of them. One gLance at Kurt told him he felt exactly the same way. The happiness in the air was infectious, so different from the anger and tension of the Hudmel house. Everything was just so much more relaxed. From the kitchen, Lance was singing enthusiastically along to a Madonna song playing on the radio. It was obvious that he wasn't much of a singer. The deafening noise travelled around the apartment, making Kurt and Blaine try and hold back another giggle. Cody simply sighed and shouted back.

"Sweetie! Not that we aren't enjoying your impromptu performance, but I think it's time we actually got round to eating dinner, you know. Before Kurt and I go into labour!" He didn't notice Kurt staring at him, alarmed, before he realised the man was joking.

"Fine, spoilsport! Come and help me with this pasta." They heard him yell. Cody grumbled good naturedly, before seating Kurt and Blaine at the table. It was gorgeously decorated, with a spotless tablecloth and meticulously folded napkins. Kurt grinned in approval.

"This is gonna be really awkward" Blaine mutter once Cody was out of the room. "I mean, we barely know them!"

"It'll be fine, babe, trust me." Kurt murmured faintly, so their hosts couldn't hear. Leaning over the table, he gave him a ghost of a kiss. "Just be yourself."

Blaine flashed him a grateful smile, as Lance and Cody returned with their dinner.

* * *

><p>It turned out Blaine had nothing to worry about. The conversation flowed easily, as the four of them chatted about everything under the sun. It turned out that Cody and Blaine had a lot in common. After dinner had been cleared away, they spent the evening practically glued to the couch, taking about football. Occasionally they would roar at the screen, clutching their cans of coke as they complained about certain players. Not that they could do any better. Blaine was pretty short, and Cody was the size of a house and found it difficult to walk up flights of stairs.<p>

"Are you sure there's only one in there?" Kurt joked, as he and Lance watched their partners laughing hysterically at something they really didn't understand.

"Positive" he replied, "it's supposed to be a pretty big baby, though. Glad it's not me going through it this time."

"Like my brother, Finn. My stepmom says he was nearly 10 pounds when he was born. People still say that he makes them feel like small woodland creatures."

Lance looked thoughtful for a second. "So Kurt, why did you really come here tonight?" When Kurt looked at him dumbfounded, he smiled kindly. "Don't worry; I'm not offended that you didn't just want a chat and some pasta."

Kurt examined his fingers wrapped round his mug of herbal tea. "There are…some problems with my family right now."

"Go on…"

He stayed silent, pretending to be fascinated by the pictures on the walls. "Did you take those" he asked finally, pointing at a set of framed black and white photographs. They were all of landscapes, mountains and cities and forests. Lance gave him a smile.

"Cody did. That's how we met, you know. I was working at a smaller magazine back then, a television guide. Obviously it was pretty crappy work, no room for any creative outlet. Then one day, Cody walked in. Said that he had been hired to take some photographs of the editors. I still remember that day so clearly; he made the room so much brighter, just by walking through the door." Kurt recognised the look in Lances' eyes. It was how he looked whenever he spoke of Blaine. Blissful. It was love.

"We clicked straight away" he continued, looking at Kurt with glassy eyes. "Gave him my number without a seconds thought. A year later we were living together with Toby on the way, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lance turned back to Kurt, pulling himself out of his day dream. "What about you, how did you meet Mr Handsome over there?" Kurt slapped him lightly, pretending to be jealous.

"It's a really long story. I was sent to spy on his glee club-"

"And he was terrible…"

"Blaine! Stop eavesdropping and finish watching that mind numbing rubbish you like so much" Blaine quickly turned back to the screen, looking put out.

"Whipped!" Cody sniggered, earning a stern glance from his fiancé

"ANYWAY, we went and had coffee afterwards. He tried to help me with my bullying problems, but they just kept getting worse. Turns out my bully was just a self-hating closet case. In the end my parents decided to transfer me to his school, Dalton academy, for a few months. Those few months consisted to Blaine doubting his sexuality and singing sex songs to gap employees." Blaine glared at him from over the top of the couch. "In the end, he finally figured out how he felt about me, so we got together for my last few weeks at Dalton. Once the bullying had passed over at McKinley, I transferred back to be with my friends. We were fine having a long distance relationship. Granted it was difficult -

"Easy enough to find time to do that." Lance pointed at Kurts stomach, who steadily ignored him and carried on speaking.

"- but we got through it okay. But…Blaine hadn't told his parents about us yet, so he decided it was the right time, after about 4 months. Before we knew it, Blaine was kicked out of his house and living with me. Finally I found out I was pregnant, and things sort of went downhill from there." Kurt paused for breath, taking a long gulp of his drink.

Lance looked shell shocked, not entirely sure where to begin. "Ummm…well, it's definitely a story for the children." They all grinned at him gratefully for breaking the tension. "So, tell me about your family, Kurt."

"Well… I have my dad, step mom and stepbrother, Finn. My mom died when I was six, and Finns dad died when he was barely one. So I decided to set them up." he decided to leave out the reason why he set them up in the first place, that was another long story he really wasn't keen to tell.

"I hoped my dad would be cool about this. I mean, I expected the anger, but I thought it would have blown over by now. He was fine when I came out to him; he said he'd already known. But it seems like this was a step over the line."

"How did you tell them?" Lance asked gently.

"I didn't" Kurt admitted, tears pricking at his eyes. "My stepmom overheard me talking with Finn, and told my dad. I can't believe how stupid I was! I told all my friends, my teacher, Blaine. The whole of our school found about before I even thought about telling my dad, the man who has been caring for me and protecting me my entire life." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, attempting to cover up any traces of tears.

"Why, why didn't you tell him first?"

"Because…I didn't want him to be ashamed of me. Which he is. He won't even look me in the eye anymore!"

Cody and Blaine had paused the game, and were now watching them with gloomy eyes.

"Listen, honey, I know about dad troubles. I haven't spoken to mine since he kicked me out of our house when I was eighteen. I came out to him during a massive argument, I thought it might make him stop getting at me to go and get a nice girlfriend, as he put it. It just sort of decided to... backfire on me."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, it was. We're lucky, Codys' parents have been so supportive of us, otherwise toby would have no grandparents at all." Lance looked at Kurt seriously. "Don't let that happen to your kid, Kurt. Don't let it be lonely; growing up it will need your family every bit as much as you do."

Kurt nodded. "I won't, I promise." He said solemnly, glancing at his boyfriend. Blaine was staring at him with such pride.

"We'll do it together." Added Blaine, slipping his arm around Kurts waist, as the younger boy gazed up at him happily. Lance stayed in the side lines, pleased with himself.

The tender moment was broken with a loud shriek from Cody.

"Shit!"

All eyes turned to where he was standing by the sofa, his hand clutching his stomach and a panicked look on his face.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment, but I _think_ I've just gone into labour."

**AN: Please review, as always! :D**


	24. Its A Start

**AN: Okay, you have no idea how many times I have written sofa, then deleted it and wrote couch. I don't even know if I'm spelling that right! Anyway, ignore my pointless rant. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Please try and review, I get kind of depressed when I check my reviews and I have no new ones. :( Guilt trip!**

**Spolier: A development it made...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

Chapter Twenty Four

"But…but…you're not due for another 6 weeks!" Kurt stammered, his eyes wide with fear. Beside him, Blaine had turned a nasty shade of green, clutching at Kurts hand for dear life. Lance seemed to be the only significantly calm one.

"It is possible, but it's not a good sign. How are you feeling, honey?"

"Fine, kind of sick though." Cody winced as a fresh wave of pain hit him. Next to him, Kurt looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Okay, but we should go to the hospital now just in case; we don't want to risk anything." Cody nodded slightly and wobbled towards their bedroom, presumably to pack his belongings.

"Well so much for our little chat, wasn't very helpful, was it?" Lance joked, running round the apartment, grabbing seemingly random objects and stuffing them into a handy little satchel. It looked like they had been planning this moment for a long time.

"You have more important things to worry about now." Blaine said firmly, picking up a mobile next to him and handing it to Lance, who smiled at him thankfully. Flipping it open, he speed dialled a number and held the phone to his ear, tapping the side of the couch impatiently with his fingers.

A couple of minutes later, Cody arrived back in the living room, holding a few items of clothing and some little white baby grows, his face was contorted with pain as his stomach twisted and pulled.

"Jesus, Lance! I wish you had told me how fucking painful this was. Then I might have reconsidered carrying this one!"

"Why do you think I didn't offer this time?" he laughed back, taking the clothes out of his fiancés hands, his phone still pressed to his ear. "Hey, Jane! Listen, its code red, you think you could come over and look after Toby for us? Thanks honey!" Clicking the end call button, he sighed in relief. Joyously, he turned towards Kurt and Blaine, who had stayed on the side-lines, feeling rather useless.

"Okay, so Codys sister says she'll come over and look after Toby for the night. But could you do two us a huge favour and watch him until she gets here?"

"Are..are you sure you trust us to look after your son? I mean, we have no experience, nothing!" Blaine looked disbelieving at the older man, who could barely contain his excitement. He was hopping on each foot, an enormous grin on his face. He look so overjoyed, it was heart-warming.

"Of course we trust you! Plus you're gonna need some practise anyway. It's not as difficult as every makes it out to be." He looked down and consulted the watch worn on his wrist. "We put him down about an hour ago, so he should stay asleep till morning. But if he does wake up, give him some juice and tell him that his Auntie Jay will be there soon, okay?"

The teens looked at each other, torn between knowing that they had to help and being terrified out of their minds about the responsibly. Another painful moan from Cody quickly made up their minds.

"Okay! You better go quickly; I don't think your fiancé will wait much longer" said Kurt, looking worriedly at the mentioned man.

"Thank you so much boys!" Lance quickly kissed both of them on the cheek, before wrapping his arm around Codys waist and leading him out the door.

"Good luck!" Kurt shouted, as they heard the door slam behind them.

* * *

><p>"So….what do we do now?" Blaine asked, looking round the unfamiliar surroundings. He lifted up a silver statue off a cabinet next to him and turned it over in his hands, trying to ease the churning feeling in his gut. The look on Codys face still stuck in his mind. If this is how he felt when he saw a stranger go through it, how would he feel when Kurts due date came. He truly didn't think he could watch Kurt go through that pain.<p>

"I better call home; Carole and Finn will get worried if we're late." Kurt took out his iPhone and effieciently dialed the Hudmel landline number.

And your dad, Blaine added silently, but chose not to say it aloud. He really didn't want to start an argument right now.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Finn, its Kurt."

"_Hi dude. Oh my god, is everything okay? Is it the baby? Where are you? Where's Blaine?"_ Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his array of questions.

"Whoa, calm down frankenteen! To answer your questions, everything is fine, the baby is fine, I'm at Lance and Codys house and Blaine is with me. Listen, Finn, our friends have had to go to the hospital, so they asked us to look after their son for a while. So we're gonna be a bit late."

Finn frowned. _"Are you sure you're okay, Kurt? You sound a little-_

"I fine!" he snapped.

_"…Okay, just don't be too long or Mum will freak out."_

"Sure" he paused. "Sorry, Finn I'm just a little stressed."

"_Understandable, dude, don't worry about it."_

"How many times have I told ...never mind. Bye Finn."

_"Bye!"_

Kurt snapped the phone shut and yawned loudly, leaning back on the couch. His eyes were starting to drop and there were unmistakable dark circles under them. It was obvious he was absolute exhausted.

Blaine carefully walked round the obstacles and sank down next to him. "Come here, babe" he held out his arms towards the younger boy, inviting him them. Kurt sank his head onto his shoulder, snuggling into the crook of Blaines neck. He loved the feeling of Blaines soft curls tickling his forehead. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only noise being the sound of their breathing.

"That scared you didn't it?" Blaine said finally.

"What?" Kurt replied, looking puzzled

"Seeing Cody like that"

"…no, of course not." Kurt waited a little too long to reply.

"Don't lie to me Kurt, I saw your face. You were terrified."

"Well I think I have a right to be, that's gonna be me at some point. That scares the hell out of me, Blaine."

"Hey, look at me." Blaine lifted a finger to Kurts chin, tilting it upwards so they looked into each other's eyes. "You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you. If I could, I would take your place in a heartbeat, but I can't. That kills me, Kurt. The fact that it's might fault that you will have to go through that-"

"Hey, stop it!" Kurt scolded, reaching his own delicate hand to Blaines cheek. "As scared as I am about…well everything, I wouldn't change a thing." He was rewarded with a beaming Blaine. It wasn't something Kurt saw very often, especially with all the drama in their life right now. But when he saw it, it was memorising. The earth would stop spinning for just a second, and his heart would skip a beat. All that mattered in that moment was him and the man he loved, it was all that was important.

On an impulse, Kurt leaned over and softly pressed his lips against Blaines. He felt Blaine grin quickly, then kiss him back. It was simple and innocent, but it meant the world to both of them. It was comfort to them, when they needed it the most.

"Daddies?"

They broke apart and spun round quickly to see Toby stood there in Spiderman pyjamas, rubbing his eyes roughly with the back of his hand. Seeing that it wasn't Lance and Cody on the sofa, his lips began to tremble.

"You're not my daddies!" he cried, tears sliding down his very red cheeks. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in horror. Neither of them had a clue about how to deal with children, both of them were the youngest in their families, and had little contact with their distant families. Thinking fast, Blaine jumped of the couch and kneelt down in front of the toddler.

"Hey there little man, my names Blaine, and this is Kurt. We're here to look after you until your auntie Jane gets here, okay?" the boy seemed adamant not to listen.

"Where are my daddies?" he asked, biting his lip. At this time, Kurt had gotton of the sofa and joined Blaine on the floor.

"Your dads are at the hospital. You're going to get a new baby brother or sister." Kurt decided to gloss over the details, really not wanting to have a sex talk with a 3 year old child.

Toby looked thoughtful, staring down at the teddy he was clutching in his right hand. "I want a sister!" he announced, giving the teens an adorable gummy smile. Unexpectedly, he held out his hand towards Blaine, inviting him to lead him back to his room. The sight made Kurt melt a little inside.

"Come on, kiddo; let's get you back to sleep!" Blaine took the little boys outreached hand, whilst shooting amused glances at Kurt, who was looking at them with a dopey expression on his face.

It didn't take long for Blaine to send him off to sleep. While busying himself in the kitchen making coffee, Kurt listened out for any noises. From the soft melodies he heard ringing from inside the childrens room; Kurt guessed Blaine was singing him to sleep. Before long, he exited the little room, a tiny grin on his face.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, taking the mug of coffee Kurt had made for him.

"Nothing!" Kurt assured him, sliding over to him and pulling his boyfriend into a warm hug. "It's just…we're going to be awesome parents.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until past midnight that the boys finally pulled up into the driveway to Kurts house. They could see trickles of light peeking through the blinds of the living room, telling them someone was still awake. Although it wasn't who they expected.<p>

Burt sat anxiously waiting on the couch, only half watching the old film playing on the TV in front of him. His calloused hands were together, as his thumbs battled with each other. It wasn't until he heard a key turn in the front door, and whispered voices resonating through the halls that he finally unwound them and followed the noise.

"Hey Finn, did you tell….oh" Kurt quickly shut his mouth when he saw his dad standing before him, not his stepbrother.

They stood like that for a few minutes in awkward silence, waiting for Blaine to speak, to break the tension. But he stayed silent, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking pointedly at each of them.

"Umm… are you okay?" Kurt resisted the urge to laugh. Was he okay? What kind of a question was that? Never the less, he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Burt didn't push for anymore. He simply nodded them a goodbye, and walked up the stairs towards his and Caroles bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Kurt and Blaine both let out sighs of relief.

"I hate you sometimes, Blaine warbler." Kurt huffed, as they made their way up to Kurts room. Sometimes, they slept in the same bed, as long as Blaine was up and out by the time Kurts parents awoke, or worse, Finn.

"I was just trying to help. Besides, he actually spoke to you this time, so it's a start, right?"

"Right" Kurt repeated, not bothering to mention that it hadn't done much good. They got changed in a comfortable silence, and Kurt got started on his moisturizing routine, while attempting for the hundredth time to explain to Blaine what they were for. Not that Blaine ever understood. If a product wasn't hair gel, he didn't want to know!

A quiet buzzing got their attention, and they both looked at Kurts phone with apprehension.

_To Kurt Hummel_

_From Lance Callahan_

_5lb 1 ounce. Perfectly healthy. Her name's Lorrie Grace._

The text came with a photo attached. Opening it, they saw a tiny little baby, pink and sleeping soundly in Codys arms. It was the most precious sight.

Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture. The longing was so strong it was almost painful. It seemed that Blaine was thinking the same thing.

"That'll be us soon, babe" Blaine whispered tenderly into his boyfriends ear, one hand running gently through his chocolate coloured hair.

"I know" Kurt replied, "and I can't wait."

AN: Thoughts? Also, does anyone have any name ideas? Boy or Girl, I havn't decided yet.


	25. Wevid Time

**AN: Okay so maybe saying I would update every day was a little ambitious. Lets say every other day :) **

**I'm still having Glee Live flashbacks. "You love the blazer" :D I have to find some way to work that line into the story.**

**I'm still taking votes, although I may have an idea up my sleeve ;)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Twenty Five

_1 Week Later._

"Okay, Lance asked for us to be at the apartment by around 5:30ish. If we leave at 5:00 we should get there in plenty of time." Kurt read breathlessly from the paper in front of him, as he and Blaine sat in the choir room, waiting for Mr Shue to arrive, as per usual.

"Umm, Kurt-"

"Hold on! I want us to get a little something for Lorrie on the way there, so we may have to skip the end of Glee, although we have to make sure Rachel doesn't notice us, or she'll go all sorts of crazy. My ears just can't take a Rachel Berry tantrum right now!"

"Kurt-"

"But the most crucial question is _what_ to buy her. I was thinking about clothes or diapers or something useful, but really, who wants nappy sacks as a gift. Ooh now I mention it, I saw the most adorable little girls dress in Ralph Lauren the other day-"

"KURT!" Blaine shouted, biting his lip fiercely to stop himself for laughing. Honestly, he loved Kurt with all his heart, but once he got talking, he never stopped!

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked abashed.

"Sweetie, they're our friends. They're not expecting some extravagant gifts; they just want us to meet the baby." Reluctantly, Kurt snapped shut his bedazzled notebook and handed it to Blaine.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I've never even _held_ a baby before. Have you?" Blaine shook his head, slipping Kurts notebook into his bag.

"Well, we better get some practise in before this little one arrives." Kurt laughed, pointing at his swollen stomach. "Otherwise the poor thing will spend its childhood getting dropped on its head, especially with Finn as an uncle."

"Hey, not cool dude!" Finn glowered at his brother, while the rest of their friends laughed at his pained expression. Of course, Mr Shue chose this moment to walk in.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"We were saying how Finn will be using his niece or nephew like a basketball." Puck laughed, high fiving Mike.

"That's so mean; you can't let him do that." Brittany whispered to Blaine, who shot her a perplexed look.

"Umm… right. Anyway, does anyone want to perform their assignment for this week?" The teacher quickly diverted the subject away from the embarrassed quarterback in front of him.

It took a while, but eventually in the end Santana stuck up her hand. "Preggers and I will do our duet, Mr Shue." Kurt gave her a look of contempt, but stood up all the same.

Once he reached the front of the choir room, he causally leaned over towards her ear. "Stop calling me that, Satan!" he hissed. She shrugged at him, nonplussed, before handing Brad the sheet music.

The first few bars of the song filled the room as the pianist began to play. Catching his boyfriends' eye, Kurt smiled and opened his mouth to sing the opening. But before the words left his lips, a shout rang down the hallway.

"Oi, Anderson! Where have you got to? Are you hiding from us?"

The two boys tensed, fearing the worst. The tension was quickly broken by the next sentence.

"You better run, Blaine. He's twirling his gavel rather sadistically!"

Blaine let out a (pretty girly) squeal, jumping to his feet and making for the door, despite the protests which followed him. At the end of the hall, he could just make out two figures walking towards him, and one of them was indeed twirling a gavel.

"Who are they?" Artie whispered his voice full of apprehension. Beside him, Kurt could see Mercedes reaching for her cell phone, ready to make an emergency call to the police, or possibly the fire brigade.

"Only the most epic bromance to ever grace the Warblers, aside from Klaine of course. Their words, not mine." The club didn't know what to be more shocked about. The fact that the Warblers had a personality, or the fact that Kurt had just said epic.

Kurt wasn't paying much attention to them, to be honest. A thought had just struck him as he watched the boys make their way past the window and run into Blaines waiting embrace. Did they know about the baby? Had Blaine told them? He honestly had no clue, he hadn't even asked. Hurriedly he turned so that they couldn't see his stomach, settling for looking over his shoulder at his neglected friends.

Blaine walked back into the choir room a few minutes later, his arms round the shoulders of two taller boys. "New Directions, this is Wes and David, or Wevid."

"Pleased to meet you all." David said graciously, slipping back into his smooth prep school persona. He was greeted with smiles and kind greetings, except for Rachel.

"Are you spies?" she asked bluntly, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Umm…no."

"Then why are you here?" No one could understand why she was being so rude, she was currently receiving appalled glances from Kurt and Mr Shue.

Wes held his hands in front of him defensively. "Hey, we're just here to see our favourite ex warblers!

"Speaking of which, Kurtie why haven't you jumped us yet?" David grinned, holding his arms out jokingly towards the countertenor. Taking a shallow breath, the boy slowly turned to face them, smiling nervously. One look at the boys dropped jaws told him that they had no idea about the baby.

The two warblers stood there, total shock dominating their faces, as they stared dumbfounded at the bump. Kurt was pretty sure David's' eyes were about to fall out of his head.

"Well…" Wes elbowed David in the side. "I think it's safe to say we've missed out quite a lot in the life of Klaine."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, guys? Why didn't you tell us?" Wes asked softly.<p>

The four of them crowded around a table in the lima bean, clutching at coffees, except for Kurt who was sipping at a glass of ice cold water. Wes and David still looked a little shell shocked at the news, but mostly they were just worried for their boys.

Blaine took a gulp of his medium drip, avoiding his best friends' eyes. "I don't know. We just…never got round to it."

"What he means is we've had a lot on our plates right now." Kurt amended, noticing their offended faces. The looks disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Of course, sorry…" David mumbled. "How did your parents take it?"

Kurt visibly stiffened, not even daring to answer the question, instead going back to sipping his water. Wes and David shared a look; they had obviously missed a hell of a lot.

"ANYWAY!" Wes clapped, making the other three nearly jump out of their skin. "We have many upbeat questions as well. First of all, how many weeks?" Kurt looked at him astounded. "Come on, how many!"

"Umm, nineteen." He stuttered, looking sideways at Blaine. His boyfriend simply shrugged a tiny smirk on his face. This was typical Wes, always trying to lighten the mood.

"Aww, is it a boy or girl?" he continued, clapping his hands lightly like a hyperactive child. It was so different from the normal strict Warbler council behaviour.

"We don't know, but we'll find out next appointment, right Kurt?" Blaine tilted his head to rest it on Kurts shoulder. The latter smiled at him, patting his curls gently.

"Of course we will, honey."

"Aww bless them, Wes, it's just like old times" David poked his friends arm, reminiscing

"You mean old times as in catching them making out in the common room."

"That was ONE time!" Blaine yelled, ignoring the curious looks they were getting from the other customers.

"Still, you scared Thad for life!"

The four of them still smirked at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>"Where is Thad?" Wes tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. "It was HIS idea to have this extra council meeting."<em>

_It was a Saturday, specifically the Saturday before regionals, so the Warblers were particularly stressed out. An extra meeting had been scheduled to help finalise song choices, but so far their third member hadn't even turned up yet._

_"I could be spending this time sleeping, or eating or….."_

_"What else do you do other than that?"_

_Wes was about to come back with a crushing retort, but was distracted as the doors to the choir room were flung open and a wide eyed Thad rushed though._

_"Finally, dude, we've been waiting for…Thad"_

_The boy stared staring ahead, an unreadable expression on his face. It was mostly excitement, smugness and complete shock._

_"Kurt….Blaine….common room….ahhhhh my eyeees!_

_Wes and David looked at each other, wicked glints in their eyes. "What about Kurt and Blaine?" David asked innocently._

_Thad glared at them, his cheeks flushing red. "You know what I mean! Stop being obtuse."_

_"No, we don't, Thad. Please inform us."_

_"Stop mocking me! Oh great now I can't get them out of my head!" he fell face first onto one of the couches._

_They didn't stop laughing for a long time, especially when Kurt and Blaine turned up at the choir room, hand in hand, with embarrassed faces, both refusing to look Thad in the eye. This only made them laugh harder. Wes made a mental note to thank his roommate later on._

* * *

><p>"So is everyone okay?" Kurt asked tensely. To his relief, both boys nodded.<p>

"Yeah, as formal and uptight as ever. But still fabulous!" Wes answered with a flick of his wrist.

"Jeff still in the closet?"

"Kurt!"

"It's the hair, Blaine, that hair." He trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Crap, its 5 o clock!"

Wes and David looked startled. "OH, sorry we didn't realise you had plans! We just wanted to surprise you. "

Blaine obviously didn't want to leave, his face was almost miserable as the four of them got out of their seats to leave. Kurt felt awful, he hadn't even realised how much Blaine had missed his best friends. It must have been so hard to say goodbye to everything he knew, to drop it all for Kurt. Yet he hadn't complained at all.

Kurt looked back and forth between the three friends, and made a quick decision. Now was the time for him to be an amazing boyfriend.

"You stay; I'll go on my own." He insisted, pushing Blaine back down into his seat.

"No, it's okay" Blaine said only half convincingly

"Blaine, seriously. You three need to catch up. So you stay here with Wevid and I'll go meet Lorrie. And don't worry; I'll take loads of pictures for you."

"Thanks, babe" Blaine replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Blaine, bye guys!"

"Bye Kurt" they chorused, watching the petite boy walk out the door, grimacing at the stares that followed him and the whispered which sounded after he left.

* * *

><p>"Finn's going to kill me for letting him drive." Blaine sighed, draining his coffee. Collecting the empty cups, he carried them to the trash and threw them in, pretending he couldn't hear his friends' conversation, though it was pretty obvious it was about him, judging by the way Wes kept glancing back at him. As he sat back down, they looked at him with concern, all traces of humour gone in an instant.<p>

"Are you doing okay, Blaine?" David spoke, watching his friends' expression with beady eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all you've really talked about is Kurt. Not saying we don't care about him, but we care about you too, how you're feeling."

"Have you spoken to your parents since…?" Wes tailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"no, I haven't Wes, have you forgotten what he did to me, because I certainly haven't!" It was true, the pain still came back to haunt him whenever he had a cold shower or accidently brushed over one of more painful bruises. "I don't want to talk to him. Considering the circumstances, I think I have that right!"

"Well, maybe not your dad, but what about your mum?" added David, gently.

"She doesn't care. If she really loved me she would have said something every time he yelled some…profanity at me or set me up on some pathetic date with some daughter of a friend. She just stood by and let him… break me."

"I know it's awful, but you can't cut her out completely. Have you even _told_ her she's going to be a grandmother?" Blaine looked thoughtful for a minute.

"….No I haven't. Claire knows but I'm not sure if she'd said anything"

"What about your dad, does he know?"

Silence.

"He's not my dad, not anymore."

"Blaine…." They tried to reason with him, but it was doing no good. The boy had clammed up, and they knew they'd get no more from him today.

"Can we please drop it?" Blaine sighed, exasperated.

"Okay, but this conversation isn't over, Blainey." He smiled at the use of his old nickname. The one he had before everything fell to pieces.

"One more thing…" Wes began, grinning a little too evilly for Blaines liking.

"What?"

"_Please_ tell me you two didn't do it in our room!"

"WES!"

**AN: I still wished we had seen more of the Warblers. But you never know, they might come back in season 3. Review please! :D**


	26. Round Two

**AN: I have no excuse for this chapter being so late, so to make it up to my readers, I'll upload again tomorrow :)**

**This is an important chapter, hopefully you arent too disapointed when you read it...**

**Also, I wrote a oneshot the other day called "The Other Warbler." If you have a spare mintute please read it! Thank you :D**

**Enjoy, and as always, thank you for reading!**

Chapter Twenty Six 

The two warblers made their way to the Dalton choir room the next day in complete silence. Neither of them really knew what to say, and behind their jovial masks, they were pretty anxious about their friends.

"We have to tell them, the Warblers I mean." Wes broke the silence, looking at his friend next to him as they pushed open the doors to their destination. Luckily they were the first there, so they could have some space to talk.

"….I know. Do you think Kurt will mind?" David asked, biting his lip.

"Well, he can't exactly hide it much longer, can he? He's the size of a small house!"

"True."

He trailed off, letting silence take over once again. They settled for collecting their sheet music for rehearsal and quietly conversing about number ideas. One by one the warblers shuffled in, laughing and joking easily with each other. None of them seemed to realise the tense air between two of their council members.

Thad finally arrived, taking his seat next to Wes. After he gave them a stern glare, the warblers became silent, waiting for the practise to commence.

But Wes and David didn't even seem to notice. After a tense minute of quiet, Thad jabbed Wes sharply in his side.

"Are you going to talk or what?" he hissed.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted" Wes replied, turning over his gavel in his hands.

"With what?"

Wes shared a quick look with David, who gave him a curt nod. Gradually, the Asian boy stood up, catching the attention of the other boys in room.

"Warblers, I have an announcement to make."

"David and I went to visit Kurt and Blaine the other day…" He began, not really knowing how he was going to finish.

"Are they okay?" Thad asked, all traces of aloofness vanished. His tone had become gentle and concerned.

Although he often acted stuck up and distant, he really did care about Blaine. They'd been friends ever since Blaine had transferred to Dalton in freshmen year. Of course, if you had Blaine, you had Kurt. They came as a package, even before they were together.

"Sort of, well not really."

Now they looked really apprehensive. Wes decided to just come straight out with it.

"Warbler Kurt is pregnant."

There was a stunned pause, a silence so thick it was choking. Warblers were looking at each other, whispering in complete disbelief, while Wes and David stared at the table, smothered with guilt. It wasn't really their secret to tell, and they weren't sure they had done the right thing in informing the warblers. But what choice did they have? After a while, the boys began to speak up.

"What!"

"Are you serious?"

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"Hey!" Wes banged his gavel furiously against the desk.

"I know this a huge shock for us, and I know neither Kurt nor Blaine are warblers anymore. But I believe we should do something for them, just to show them we've still got their backs."

David smiled triumphantly at his best friend. "I think I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his laptop, as he heard the front door click, to see Blaine walk through the door.<p>

"Hey there" he whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. It was around midnight on a Wednesday, so he was surprised to see Kurt still awake, sitting on the sofa with his computer whistling in front of his.

"Hey yourself. How was your evening?" Kurt patted the sofa next to him, inviting Blaine to sit down next to him.

"It was great! I forgot how much fun those guys were." Blaine obliged, sitting down next to his boyfriend. Gently he picked up one of his hands, examining it with his eyes.

"So, how was Lorrie?" he asked, still clutching comfortingly at Kurts palm.

Kurts face softened; as he clicked his documents on his computer and opened a folder to reveal a long list of pictures.

"Blaine, she's so beautiful! I couldn't take my eyes off her, honestly. I nearly burst into tears when I first spotted her, lying in that little cot, oh gaga!" He wiped his eyes discreetly, scrolling down the long list. Finding the picture he wanted, he clicked on it and sighed.

It was a tiny baby, lying in Kurts arms. She was a darling little thing, with fine brown hair and big blue eyes. It was evident she took after Cody a lot more than Lance. In the photo, she was staring beady eyed at the camera, one tiny hand clamped round Kurts thumb. The Kurt in the picture looked ready to burst into tears, as he gazed adoringly at the miniature person in his hold.

"When I held her, I don't know why but… I just felt so happy. Like everything else just faded away, and all that was left was me and this helpless little angel in my arms."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine couldn't help but grin at his boyfriends face.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it? I mean, she's not even related to me, I'll probably be an insignificant part of her life from now on, seeing her a couple of times a year. She'll struggle to even remember my name when I visit."

"Do you want to know what I think it was?"

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I think it means you're ready for our one of the way."

"Really?"

"Of course. Babe, when you held Lorrie, did you feel a sense of overprotectiveness? Like you had a duty to keep that kid from harm for as long as it lay in your arms? That's your fatherly side coming through."

"Oh my god, yes! That's exactly what it was like. Wait, how did you know that?"

"When you told me you were pregnant, I…umm…did a lot of reading."

"You are such a nerd." Kurt giggled, swatting the older boy with the back of his hand, before standing up to make him a coffee. It was well known that Blaine ran on caffeine, and right now he looked like he was about to shut down from lack of energy. A few minutes later he returned, holding a steaming mug of cappuccino, which he handed to a thankful Blaine.

"Are you looking forward to the appointment tomorrow?" he inquired, watching him sipping at his drink, trying not to look at it longingly. Kurt didn't mind being pregnant, but he truly missed caffeine.

"You know what, I really am! I'm finally going to get to see the baby for myself." The excited tone made Kurt feel proud, but a little uneasy.

"You saw the scan picture from the 14 week scan."

Why did Kurt feel a little defensive?

"Yeah, I know. But it's not the same, is it?"

"I guess not" Kurt replied guiltily. Noticing his gloomy tone, Blaine felt terrible. Setting his mug down on the table and once again reached for Kurts hands, this time taking both of them.

"Hey, you know I don't blame you for not telling me. You were scared, and I totally understand that. I just, can't help wishing we had got to go together." Blaine said with conviction as he held the younger boys' hands tight in his own. It didn't really help to comfort him though, Kurt still looked miserable.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." To Blaines' horror, a few tears trickled down his cheek and fell onto their joined hands.

"Sweetheart, forget it! All that matters is tomorrow." Gently, he reached towards Kurts face and brushed away the last of his tears, the touch making Kurt giggle. The sound was music to Blaines' ears; he adored it when his boyfriend laughed.

Closing the laptop in a swift motion, Kurt placed it on the floor close to his feet and snuggled into Blaines' chest. They stayed that while for a while, wrapped up in each other as Kurt switched on the TV onto a late night showing of Project Runway. As the credits rolled along the screen, Kurt took a gulp of air and looked up at Blaine.

"Umm, Blaine."

"Yeah…" He replied, turning off the TV.

"You know tomorrow. Well, do you want to find out the sex?" Kurt asked delicately.

"Of the baby?"

"Of course" Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's just; we haven't really talked about it."

"Well, yes….I do want to know. But if you don't then I'm cool with waiting. I mean I don't want you to feel pressured, it's completely up to-"

"Shut up Blaine" he silenced him with a finger to the lips. "I would love to find out, with you by my side."

* * *

><p>"This is weird."<p>

"Blaine, you're not filling me with a whole load of confidence here."

The boys sat in the waiting room of the OB/GYN office the next afternoon, as they waited for their second appointment. Luck wasn't on their side today, and they were the only male couple in the room. Of course, Kurt had been there before, and was familiar with the environment, particularly the strange looks they were getting. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't and was trying to stare down every prejudiced bigot in the room.

"Everyones looking at us."

"What did you expect?" Kurt scoffed. "We're in Lima!"

"I suppose" he replied, glaring at an old women walking past them, who glanced at Kurt with an outraged look in her eyes. "I'm just trying to resist the urge to punch everyone."

"Blaine, I don't care! As long as you're here by my side, nothing can touch me."

"You're so cheesy, you know that don't you?"

"Romantic, Anderson, not cheesy."

After a while, and a few minutes of holding Blaine back from other patients, a nurse walked into the waiting area. "Kurt Hummel" she announced, beckoning the boys to come towards her.

"This is it!" Kurt exclaimed, leaping up to follow the nurse, pulling a flustered Blaine behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hello there Mr Hummel." The obstetrician smiled warmly at him as he walked through the door, Blaine hot on his heels. "Another boy, Kurt?" she joked, gesturing for the teens to sit down.<p>

Blaine shot a bemused glance at Kurt.

"Finn came with me last time, remember?"

"Are you the other father?" she questioned while they took their seats, Kurt jumping onto the examining chair while Blaine sat beside him on the partners' chair.

"Umm, yes." It took him a while to realise she wanted his name. "It's Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Recognising the name, the woman twisted round and gaped at him.

"The son of Darryl and Harriet Anderson!" She exclaimed, her eyes darting back and forth, perusing his face as though searching from some sort of familiarity. Blaine just watched her, bewildered.

"Yes, but how-"

"Harriet Anderson was one of my first patients. I still remember that day as clear as day. You were an awfully small baby." Her face clouded over as she reminisced.

"He's still tiny now. Honestly, I never thought I'd find a man shorter than me." Kurt added, feeling a little left out of the conversation

"Well, I'm not tiny everywhere." He gave Kurt a discrete wink, causing him to blush furiously.

"Blaine, seriously! Where's that dapper gentlemen I fell in love with. You've been hanging round the New Direction boys for far too long."

"Shall we get started?" The OB stuttered, looking embarrassedly at the two boys. Kurt gave her a rapid nod, before shooting Blaine a look, to say _what's wrong with you?_

"Okay, first of all, you're 20 weeks gone, correct?"

"That's right."

"Right then, have you experienced any problems, heartburn, nausea, extreme tiredness."

"Well, actually. I have been feeling really tired lately, like even walking down the stairs is tiring." She nodded knowledgeably.

"You could be a little anaemic; we'll run some tests to see."

"Is it serious?" Blaine asked, all joking aside.

"No, no it's a common problem during pregnancy. We can describe you some iron supplements to see if that helps. If it has no affect then I suggest you come back within a couple of weeks, okay?

Kurt nodded again. He was really getting tired of nodding all the time.

"Okay, also I have a question about the birth. How is it actually going to…work?"

"Well, a male pregnancy is pretty similar to a female pregnancy, in most aspects. You still get the same symptoms and same complications. The birth is the one of the only parts which is different. It is, in theory, possible to have a male give birth to a baby. However it had never been tried as it was seen as too risky. It is possible that it has occurred before, but there have been no cases I have heard of. So the safest way is to have the baby delivered by caesarean section."

"Right…" Blaine finished their questioning, seeing that Kurt looked a little freaked out.

"Okay then, let's do this." She proclaimed, clicking a few buttons on the ultrasound machine. Gradually she applied a gel to Kurts' abdomen, and a blurry image flickered onto the screen.

"Blaine, can you see?" she asked the voiceless boy.

Blaine could see, clearly. His eyes were trained to the small blob on the screen. It was easier to make out then the last pictures, it was a lot bigger and more…baby like. He could distinguish the baby's tiny hands and feet as they waved and kicked in the air. That was his child, and it was incredible.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kurt mistook the silence for one of horror or sadness. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine, I'm amazing!" A wide grin grew on both boys' faces as they stared in awe at the screen, drinking in the bliss they felt at that one moment in time, while the OB watched contently.

"You boys are adorable, I wish all the patients I had were as happy as you to. Now, final question, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yep, we've talked it though and decided we want to know." Kurt declared, his hands trembling slightly. This was the moment he'd been looking forward to for weeks now ever since he had found out. It was so surreal.

"No problem, just give me a second." She manoeuvred the Doppler over Kurts stomach, squinting at the blurry image of the screen. Finally she gave a smile.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yes!" Blaine grinned eagerly, his eyes connecting with his loves.

"Congratulations boys, it's a girl."

**AN: Sorry everyone who wanted a boy, I went with the majority and most people want it to be a girl :( You never know, things could change...**

**Review please! They make me write faster!**


	27. A Good Brother

**AN: Not much to say in this authors note, only that prom is a great cure for writers block!**

**Enjoy the chapter, much love to all my readers! :D**

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Well, that was a pretty eventful day!" Blaine gushed, as the pair arrived back home, after celebrating their amazing news with a trip to breadsticks. For once, neither boy cared about the looks they got as they ate and laughed, their hands clasped together. They were too caught up in their euphoria. They were having a daughter!

Contently, they flopped back onto the couch, laughing.

"Yeah" Kurt replied dreamily, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. But he couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one which telling him that something was wrong. He attempted to shake it off, but he just couldn't do, he couldn't ignore the worry.

"Blaine, we need to talk." He blurted out, not being able to contain it any longer.

Blaine sat up again and looked at him, concerned. "What about?"

"I'm scared Blaine." he admitted, avoiding his boyfriends eyes. Blaine, meanwhile, looked rather surprised.

"Babe, why?"

"Because we're completely unprepared!" Kurt cried, throwing his arms in the air in distress.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine, we really haven't talked about all of this as much as we should have. I mean, we're going to be parents, that's a massive deal. I just don't think we have accepted it yet. We haven't even started on the nursery, or got any baby clothes, apart from the ones Quinn gave me a few months ago. "

"Kurt, babe, calm down!" Blaine tried to soothe Kurt, but it wasn't helping. He was getting more stressed by the minute.

"No! I don't like this. I don't like feeling helpless. Our baby will be here in 20 weeks, and I still have no idea how to change a diaper, or how to feed it. I couldn't even _hold_ a baby until yesterday when Lance showed me how."

He clammed up suddenly, like all the energy had escaped him and all that was left was a scared little boy. Which he was.

Blaine was at a loss at what to do. He settled for sidling up to him and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You are right; I hadn't accepted it, not until now. Not now I've seen her for the first time. But I'm going to step up and be a good father to our little girl, okay?"

"Okay." At last, Kurt smiled at him, leaving Blaine releasing a sigh of relief.

"Right, so what do you want to do now, reading, shopping, whatever you want. It's your choice."

Kurt deliberated for a moment, and nodded importantly. "I think you should go get us some of that ice cream and we can look up some nursery furniture online."

"Okay babe, be right back."

* * *

><p>Kurt was just picking up his laptop to switch it on, when he noticed his dad behind him, looking like he wanted to speak. His heart sank. The boy had just got his excitement back; he really didn't need his dad ruining his mood again with his disappointed looks. To his surprise, the man looked embarrassed and full of… guilt<p>

"Kurt, can we talk?" he mumbled.

"Sur...Sure, dad." His dad made his way over to him, and sat down next to him, similarly to how Blaine had earlier. Only this time it was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Look, Kurt, I know I haven't been very supportive over all this."

"That's putting it lightly."

"Kurt please, I'm trying here."

"I know I haven't been there for you like I should have, as a father. I suppose I just…felt like I was losing you."

The boy felt a pang of pity. "Oh dad-."

"No let me finish or I'll never let it out. You're my baby boy, Kurt, and your childhood's going to be over in around 5 months. It just too much, I don't know if I can just sit back and watch it happen." Burt lip began to wobble, like he was fighting off tears. Kurt suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry as well. I never thought about how this affected you. I was being selfish."

Burt shook his head fiercely at his son. "Don't be ridiculous, Kurt, you can't blame yourself! This was my fault; I should have stepped up and been a man, like Finn said."

"Dad, I-. Wait, what did Finn say?"

"Oh, he gave me a talk yesterday, while you were at that couples house. Told me that I was being a complete ass, basically everything I needed to hear."

* * *

><p><em>Tap Tap<em>

_Burt looked up from the accounts he was attempting, and failing, to update. Try as he did, he just couldn't concentrate. Thinking straight about anything was tough for him these days._

_"Yes?" he yelled, expecting to see Carole with a cup of coffee and a smile, as she would every time he was working late. But instead he saw Finn, standing awkwardly in the doorway, like he was afraid to enter the office. Or afraid of Burt._

_"Umm, Burt can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_"Sure kiddo, come on in." he snapped the accounts book shut and turned to his stepson. "So what's wrong-?"_

_"You've got to make up with Kurt."_

_Burt stood dumbstruck, while the boy hung around the doorway._

_"I…erhhh. I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Finn took a few more steps towards him, gaining confidence._

_"Yes you do. What you're doing to Kurt is not cool. No, what you're doing to Kurt and Blaine isn't cool"_

_"Finn, I-"_

_"Kurt idolises you, Burt. You're...like one the most important people in the world to him. You've accepted him in all his…Kurtness, you accepted Blaine into the family without a second thought. Hell, you even accepted me back into even after what I did to him. That meant so much to him. Why is this so different?"_

_Burt didn't answer straight away. He stayed staring down at his abandoned work, trying to think of an appropriate excuse. Which he didn't have._

_"Because it's too much…" he finally admitted, daring to take a quick peek at the boy._

_The disgust on Finns face made him queasy._

_"That's a crap excuse, and you know it!" he shouted, clearly infuriated, his hands balled into fists. If it were any other time, Burt would have been proud of him for standing up for his brother like this._

_"How would you know, Finn? You've never had kids!" Burt snarled, before remembering what Kurt and Carole had told him, about that blonde cheerleader and that puckerman kid. He slapped his hand over his mouth in remorse. Finn just glared back at him, disappointed at the low blow._

_"I know that, but I do know what it's like to care about someone so much that you feel you have to protect them from the world. No offence, but it's a bit late for that now. You can't change Kurt being pregnant, so you just have to accept it. You don't have a choice!" Finn was screaming now. His six foot frame and enraged expression made him terrifying._

_He was right, Burt knew that. What was the alternative, lose his son? The most precious being in the world to him, the only flesh and blood he had left?_

_"Kurt knows what he's doing; he wants to keep the baby so you should respect that decision. Also Blaine's a good guy. They're going to last and even if they don't, Blaine's not going to abandon that kid. Just… trust them."_

_Burt nodded, hanging his head in shame. What had he done? He knew he had to speak to his son as soon as he could, to try and undo this mess._

_"I'll talk to Kurt. If he wants to forgive me, he can."_

_"Good". Finn turned and marched out of the garage without a second look._

* * *

><p>Kurt thought about this for a while, as Burt watched his expression intently.<p>

"Well, he's right." The countertenor gave a slight laugh, relieved at a chance to lighten the atmosphere.

"Kurt, you know I'm really sorry, don't you?" The sincere look in Burts eyes told him he meant it.

"Of course Dad, I believe you."

Blaine walked back into the room, clutching two bowls of mint ice cream in one hand, and two spoons in the other. Spotting the elder man next to Kurt, he jumped, dropping the cutlery with a deafening clang. Father and son turned to see the boy grinning sheepishly at them, obviously embarrassed about interrupting their heart to heart.

He was about to back out again, but Kurt beckoned him towards them with a flick of his finger.

"By the way Dad, its 20 weeks." Kurt spoke as Blaine sat gingerly on the arm of the couch, and Kurt slipped an arm round his waist.

"What?"

"The baby's due in 20 weeks, on the 20th of December, actually." Blaine added.

Burt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh, wow I…didn't realise."

"Do…do you want to see her?" Kurt smiled nervously, hoping that Burt wouldn't refer back to his previous ways and start screaming at him. Burts face lit up with undisguised glee.

"Her? I'm getting a granddaughter." He stuttered. To his delight, Kurt beamed at him, giving his dad a cheerful nod. Reaching into his satchel, Kurt pulled out a cream envelope and flipped it open. A bundle of photos came into view, and he handed them to Burt.

"Yes, but don't tell Carole and Finn, Blaine and I want to make an announcement tomorrow morning at breakfast." Blaine looked at him in mock shock.

"We are? This is the first time I've heard of this!" he laughed, nudging his boyfriend in the side. Kurt, completely straight faced, replied haughtily

"I'm theatrical, honey. I like making announcements."

Burt didn't look up from the scan picture in his hands. His eyes stayed trained on the blurry monochrome image, his eyes misty and bright.

"She's beautiful, boys." He murmured, taking in every tiny detail. Ten tiny fingers, ten toes, an almost unperceivable smile of her face. The two boys beamed at each other, relishing the look on the mans face.

Things were going to be okay.

**AN: Fluff! I never write fluff, agnst is so much easier. What kind of person does that make me! :P Anyways, Reviews?**


	28. An Awkward Talk

**AN: I watched Rent today. Its not really relevant, but please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks Chris would be an awesome Angel, or even Mark! Through the whole of "Today for you", I was picturing Kurt doing that song for the Glee club. :D**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I'm not too happy with it myself, but its the best I can do at 1:30am!**

**Disclaimer: I dont't own Glee, as always!**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"So, Blaine and I have an announcement we are eager to make."

Kurt and Blaine stood, hand in hand in front of New Directions, grinning broadly as they prepared to tell their friends the news.

They could see all of them, plus their teacher, looking back at them with anticipation, except for Finn, who was sat at the back with a smug look of his face. He knew what they were about to say. Kurt and Blaine had already told him and his mum earlier that morning. Sure he was a little disappointed he wasn't getting a nephew, it would have been awesome to teach the kid about football and girls. But he didn't mind, a niece was just as good. Besides, Blaine and Kurt were ecstatic and that's what was really important.

Kurt gave Blaine a tiny smile, and began to speak. "We went to the baby doctors yesterday."

"And?" Rachel prompted, her fingers curling around the hem of her tartan skirt. Blaine bit his lip nervously, turning to Kurt. Silently, they counted themselfes in.

"It's a girl!" They cried in unison.

A loud squeal rang round the room as they all leapt up to congratulate the couple. Mercedes got there first, slinging her arms around Kurt first, then Blaine.

"I'm happy for you, baby!" she shrieked, as Quinn pulled her of the overwhelmed boys to hug them herself.

"Call it Brittney or Artie." Brittney demanded after she let go of Blaines neck and bounded back to her boyfriend. Kurt gave her a strange look, confused as to whether she was joking or not.

"I said girl, Brit." He replied, tilting his head good naturedly at the blonde.

"So?" she said, deadly serious.

They decided not to question her. After all, Kurt and Blaine were far too excited about their news to attempt to understand the mind of the daffy cheerleader. One by one the New Directions gave kind regards to the prospective parents. In the end, it was only Puck left.

He stood far at the back of the queue (if you can call it that). Truth be told, he was conflicted at what to do. Sure, he and Kurt got along much better since Puck had stopped tossing Kurt in the dumpsters, and Kurt quit telling him his fashion sense was one of a depressed middle aged man. Kurt was definitely his boy, but was he his friend?

At last, Sam let go of Kurt and Puck stepped forward. To everyones surprise, he lunged forward and pulled the petite boy onto an enormous hug, still being careful of the boys stomach. Then he turned and grabbed Blaine, with the same force, while their friends stood back with open mouths.

"Umm, congrats dudes." he mumbled, a little embarrassed, as he let go of Blaine and switched back to his awkward jock persona. But there was a tiny glint in his eyes that told them he was delighted for them.

Mr Shue sat back in his chair, looking at his students with a content sigh. With a short flick of the head, he dismissed them to their next classes. Before Blaine could follow Kurt out of the door, the man stood up and held out an arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" he said in a low voice as he beckoned the boy towards him. Blaine looked back at him in surprise, but nodded all the same.

"Umm, sure Mr Shue."

* * *

><p>They walked into the teachers' office, and took their seats in the available chairs, Shue constantly watching Blaines face. Once they settled, the man put his hands together and lent towards the boy.<p>

"How are things at home now?" he asked politely, examining Blaines face for any signs of weakness. But there were none, the boy stayed calm and composed.

"Well, Burt is getting used to the idea. He actually _spoke_ to us yesterday for the first time since we told him. Kurt showed him some pictures of the baby." He grinned, remembering Kurts face after his dad had left from their chat that evening.

Mr Shue nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, Kurt did seem a lot happier today."

"And we're preparing the nursery this weekend. We're going to transform the guest bedroom. Well, technically it's my room…"

It had been decided that morning that with Kurts packed room and love of his own space, they seriously needed a nursery. So they would change Blaines room into a room for the little girl, and Blaine could sleep in Kurts room. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Burt finally agreed to the idea, declaring that once you have a kid, there isn't much time for 'anything else.'"

"So you're definitely keeping it then?" Shue inquired. Blaine faltered a little, muttering a simple yes.

"You don't seem so sure about it."

The boy backtracked fast. "NO! No I definitely want to keep it. It's just….I'm not naive, Mr Shuester. I know a lot of people believe that teen parents are, but I am aware it's going to be a hell a lot of work. Looking after a baby, along with homework, exams, Glee. Carole told us that she'd help out as much as she could, but it's still going to be stressful and I'm just not sure I'm completely ready yet."

"You could quit Glee." He suggested, though he prayed they said no. He couldn't afford to lose two of his best singers. To his relief, Blaine laughed lustily.

"I think Kurt would rather give up homework then Glee. So would I." he added shyly.

"Mr Shue, do you think I could maybe ...ask you for some advice." Shue chuckled; the boy was still so proper and formal after all this time.

"It's just, ever since my dad kicked me out; I haven't really had a…father figure to talk to. Kurt says I can talk to Burt. But to be honest I think it's going to be a while before he can speak to me properly again." Shue surveyed him, confused.

"But, I thought you said Burt was getting better at accepting?"

"He is, but sometimes I catch him looking at me, and it's like there's a flashing neon sign above my head saying 'I had sex with your son! Punch me in the face!'"

"Oh!" To be honest, Mr Shue hadn't thought about it like that. Now he had the picture of Kurt and Blaine…..

He shook his head fiercely, studiously ignoring the funny look the teen gave him.

"S..so, what do you want to talk to me about?" the teacher uttered, his voice an octave higher then normal.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, I'm okay for now…"

The teacher didn't look convinced. "Really?"

"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Because right now I feel angry, scared, happy and exhausted all at the same time! Is that wrong?"

"No, of course it isn't. This is all totally normal Blaine, you're going through a big change and it's going to hard, really hard." The look on Blaines face told him the boy had heard it all before.

"May I ask Blaine, why do you feel angry?" Blaine swallowed hard.

"Because this wasn't supposed to happen, not to us. Think about it! I know we were stupid and irresponsible for not using protection, but how many times had Brittney done it, or Santana! Why does it have to be Kurt that gets pregnant!" Mr Shue nodded along with the boy, ignoring the uncomfortable reminders that his students were doing...that!

"He doesn't _deserve_ to go through this." Blaine mumbered softly.

"Let it out Blaine; don't keep all those emotions bottled up." The teacher shifted his chair around so it sat next to Blaines. Tenderly, he rested his hand on the boys shoulder, as a sign of comfort for the scared teen.

In the end it all came tumbling out. How Blaine was terrified of being a dad, how he believed he wouldn't be good enough for his daughter, and how he was scared about what the future held for the three of them as a family.

"I'm not stupid Mr Shue; I've seen the looks which Kurt and I get when we walked around this cow town. It's come to the point when I can't even let him go to the shops on the own because I'm scared someone might…" Blaine choked back a sob thinking about what sick people would do to his boyfriend if they had the chance. "I have to protect him; I have to protect both of them."

"Blaine, look at me." The boy forced his head upwards to look into the eyes of his teacher. "Listen to me carefully. You are not alone in this, it doesn't have to be you doing all the worrying, handling all the stress. All either of you have to do it ask, and any of your friends will come running to help. And you won't be a bad parent! I haven't known you that long, but I know that you've got a good heart, and that's more than enough."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but swiftly closed it again. "Okay" he gave a hint of a smile, and stood out of his seat. "Thanks, Mr Shue." The boy gave him teacher an delicate smile, before turning to walk away.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of the office in a daze, trying to remember what he had just said to his Spanish teacher.<p>

Dammit! he thought. I just made a total fool of myself. Seriously Blaine, you nearly started telling Mr Shue about your sex life!

To his surprise, as he wandered into the hallways, he saw Kurt leaning against the doorframe, examining his fingernails. "Kurt?"

He looked up at the sound of Blaines voice, giving him a wide grin. "Oh hi babe, thought I'd wait for you. Are you okay?" The countertenor noticed his boyfriends pale face and pink eyes.

"No, no I'm fine." Blaine said charmingly, linking their hands and pulling Kurt down the hallway to their English class.

Kurt wasn't fooled in the slightest, but decided it was best to let it go.

**AN: Was it completly terrible? Review and tell me, constuctive critisim is welcome!**


	29. Apology Not Accepted

**AN: Sorry this isn't a chapter of any importance. Its just a little filler chapter! But the next update will be both soon and long, hopefully :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt would not be graduating at the end of season three. Honestly, I was close to tears when I read that.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

_1 Week Later_

_21 Weeks Pregnant_

For once, Kurt was alone. He rarely got a moments peace to himself these days, what with Glee and doctors' appointments and baby preparation. Any free time he had, he spent it with Blaine or the girls, sometimes even Finn, who apparently was insisting that Kurt learnt to play video games, because it might make the baby a natural. As much as he loved his friends and boyfriend, it was nice to slip away from it all once in a while. So when an opportunity arose, he took it, sneaking of to the library to go and read his new, and neglected, copy of Vogue.

He settled down at an empty table and pulled it out of his satchel, flicking through the crisp pages before he chose an article to read. Unsurprisingly it was advertising the newest styles in maternity and baby clothes.

After he finished running his eyes over the latest shoe trends, he flipped the magazine shut with a contented sigh. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time and grinned. Still plenty of time to himself. He was about to search the library for a good book, when he heard a tiny cough above him. Looking up, he saw Dave Karofsky, watching him with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, hey." Kurt said kindly. The jock spoke nothing in return, only giving a small nod of welcome. To Kurts puzzlement, he silently slid into the seat opposite and started glancing round them, throwing glares at anyone who dared to look displeased.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Dave continued to glance at Kurt, taking in his face, then his clothes, then his stomach. He clearly wanted to say something; his mouth kept opening and closing. He was starting to resemble a goldfish. After a while, Kurt huffed and slammed his copy of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows shut.

"Listen, Dave, you don't have to watch me anymore if it makes you feel uncomfortable." He said bitterly. He really wasn't in the mood for any drama right now.

"No, it's not that." Karofsky looked taken aback, holding his hands up in defence.

"I just wanted to show that-" Dave took a deep breath. "-I'm here for you."

That took Kurt by surprise! His mouth gaped as he stared at the compunctious jock, who was diverting his eyes away from Kurt. "W...What?" he stuttered in disbelief.

Dave sighed "I'm still going to watch out for you, that's not going to change because you're…" he pointed at Kurts stomach.

"Pregnant." Kurt said bluntly.

Karofsky nodded, slightly uncomfortably. "Yeah, that."

"But why? I'm sure any of the glee guys would be willing to swap. They'd probably prefer it; they're still not comfortable with me hanging round with you. Most of them are still looking for an good excuse to hit you in the face."

Kurt knew he was being harsh, but he didn't care. Despite what he had said, he still hadn't completely forgiven Karofsky for everything he did. One measly apology, although heartfelt, was not enough to cancel out years of relentless bullying and fear. According to the Glee Club, it didn't count at all, so they were all still baying for Daves' blood.

Dave ran his fingers through his stubby hair, which was free of that tasteless bully whips beret. "I suppose I need you around, to show me things are going to get better." He admits, prompting a sardonic laugh from Kurt.

"Better? Seriously? He exclaimed. "I live in a homophobic town where I can't even hold my boyfriends hand without fear of retaliation, most people in this school hate me-"

"But you've actually got a boyfriend, who's kind of hot." Kurt thought his ears were about to implode. Did Dave Karofsky, McKinleys' top jock just call his boyfriend hot? Although Kurt knew he was gay, it was still a little weird to hear.

Karofsky continued talking, like he hadn't said anything strange at all.

"You've got parents who accept you; you've got friends who love you not matter what you do or say. Half of the football team have got your back, and the other half don't dare even look you in fear that they'll get their asses kicked by Puckerman and Hudson. It seems to me that you're doing alright at this moment."

Kurt didn't miss the tone of Daves voice, as he said that. It was wistful, a little resentful. He scanned the room, checking to make sure no one was watching them. Slowly, he edged his hand over Daves, waiting for him to whip it back and scream at him. But he didn't, Dave merely glanced at their hands, and looked heavenwards.

"I take it you're not looking forward to coming out?" Kurt said delicately. This time he did move his hand. He ripped it from Kurts grasp like it was on fire, and glared at him, exasperated.

"Of course I'm not Hummel! What a fucking stupid question!" he yelled. A few heads turned to look at them, before looking away in disinterest.

"You know what I mean…" Kurt replied, not bothered by Daves shouting. Defeated, the jock slumped back in his chair and exhaled sharply.

"Yeah, and you're right. My parents are homophobes and Azimio's no better. He barely even speaks to me now I've kicked the bullying, so this is just going to push him away even more. It sucks to think that with saying one measly sentence, I could lose everything I have."

Kurts heart went out to him, as he realised that Dave was right, he did have it quite good at the moment.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you, Dave. Is there anything I can do to help?" he whispered, as the boy stood up to leave. Dave thought for a long second before replying.

"Don't ever change. Seeing you makes me remember there's still hope for me yet."

* * *

><p>"It was probably the weirdest conversation I've ever had!" Kurt laughed.<p>

Blaine looked over at Kurt incredulously as they sat in Kurts room later that day. His boyfriend was filling him in on the events of earlier with Karofsky, and Blaine was less than impressed. Of course he kept his feelings to himself; it wasn't the best idea to stress out Kurt at that moment.

Kurt shuffled onto his side, his head propped up with his hand so he could face Blaine, who sat a few feet away on an armchair.

"Really? Even more than when Britney tried to convince you there was a monster in her cupboard?" said Blaine jokingly.

The younger boy tilted his head in thought "Hmm, okay that was pretty weird. We ended up camping outside of that cupboard all night to wait and see if it came out for 'something to eat'. Turns out it was just the boiler making strange noises."

They lapsed into silence, focused on their various school books strewn out in front of them. A short while later, Kurt cast aside his French textbook with an agitated sigh.

"I don't know what to do about Dave." He admitted. He looked up at Blaines face expecting to see sympathy. But instead he saw anger and confusion.

"Why should you have to do anything? He's not your responsibility. If I'm not mistaken, we tried to help him before and he slammed me into wall, remember?" Blaine scoffed, focusing his eyes back to his English textbook and away from his shocked boyfriend.

"Of course I remember! But he's changed, Blaine. You can see it in his eyes."

"People like that don't change!"

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered. He reached out and tilted the older boys face towards his own. The anger on his face didn't soften in the slightest.

"Sorry Kurt but he doesn't deserve it! After all that shit he put you through." He yelled.

"You can't be serious! Blaine, we understand what he's going through, we have an obligation to help. Besides, you didn't hear him today, he was miserable!"

"Have you forgotten what happened in the locker room?"

Kurt sighed heavily. "Blaine please don't bring that up!"

"Jesus, Kurt he practically sexually assaulted you! You shouldn't be within 50 feet of the boy!"

"Ummm, what?"

The two boys whipped round to see Finn leaning against the door, one hand raised to knock on the door.

"Finn…..how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." If it was any other time, they would have laughed at Finns clichéd response. But right now the boy looked livid. "What exactly did Karofsky do to you?" he muttered darkly, standing directly opposite Kurt.

"Finn, it's really complicated." He tried to explain, or at least tell him gently, but Blaine jumped in first.

"No it isn't."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt?" Finn pushed for that answer.

Kurt took a shallow breath and launched into the conversation. He explained everything what had happened, the kiss, and the threats. Every strange look and touch, they just came tumbling out. By the time Kurt had finished, Finns face resembled a ghost.

"Finn?" Blaine asked the shell shocked boy.

Finns heads shot up, addressing the two worried faces in front of him. "Right…well…what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. "He kissed me." His brother gave him a look of contempt.

"I got that, it's just…Karofsky's gay?"

"It seems that way." Blaine nods solemnly.

"Wow, I'd never have guessed that. But Kurt why didn't you tell me? We're brothers!"

"He asked me not to. So you can't let on that I told you, okay?" He discreetly left out how Dave threatened to kill him. Finn looked pissed off enough without that little nugget of information.

"So I can't go punch him then?" Finn asked dryly. A sharp look from Kurt told him the answer was a definite no.

"Anyway" Kurt clapped his hands, trying to diffuse the awkward tension. "Why were you standing outside my door listening to our private conversation?"

Finn looked confused for a moment, and then his face lit up in realisation before falling just as fast. "Oh right. It's actually about Blaine…" His tone was one of regret, and it really bothered Blaine.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"Dude, your mom called."

**AN: I'm back to cliffhangers, sorry! :D Review please!**


	30. Meeting Mom

**AN: I have no excuse for this awfully late update. I fully understand if you want to beat me up, if you can just try and avoid my nose! :D**

**Actully I do have an excuse! I been reading Dalton by CP Coulter. It's actually amazing, some of the characters were in my dream last night! Seriously read it :)**

**Enjoy this chapter, it's a long one :D**

Chapter Thirty

_21 Weeks Pregnant._

"S...she what? Bu…but she doesn't even have this number." he stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Why the hell was she calling him? He'd finally begun to get over everything that had happened, to start getting used to a life where his parents were non-existent. The pain caused by them, both physical and emotional, had begun to subside. Now it had all come rushing back. It made Blaine feel horribly nauseous.

The two brothers shared a worried look. Blaine looked completely terrified, his hands balled into fists. Kurt shuffled closer to his boyfriend. On a closer look he saw the boy had started to tremor.

"M-maybe she got it off someone?" Kurt proposed, reaching out a comforting hand to the other boys. To his horror, Blaine snatched it straight back, not even glancing at Kurt.

"I don't want to talk to her." He said, eerily calmly. His eyes stared in front of him, never once moving from the spot on the wall they were focused on.

"Blaine…"

"I...don't…want…to talk...to her." He repeated. Reluctantly, he turned his head to face Kurts. The countertenor tried to not gasp at Blaines mask. His eyes, usually so friendly and warm, were cold and hard. It was disturbing how quickly they could change.

Finn agreed, somewhat awkwardly. "Okay, she asked me to tell you to call her back. But I guess you don't have to." Out of the pocket of his jeans, he pulled a small folded piece of white paper. Blaine glared at it, appalled, but snatched it from him anyway.

"Oh well thanks for your approval, Finn!" he muttered sarcastically.

"Babe, calm down. Don't take this out on us!" Kurt cried, instantly regretting it when he saw the pained look on Blaines face.

"I'm going out." The boy murmured softly. He bent down and briskly collected his bag, throwing in his belongings and slinging it onto his back. Finn discreetly side stepped so his tall form was blocking the exit, while Kurt held out a restraining arm towards his boyfriend.

"Come sit down, we can talk about this." He tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"I don't want to talk! I want to be left alone!" With that sudden scream, Blaine shoved Finn out of his way and fled, leaving the brothers in Kurt's bedroom, grimacing sadly in the direction he had just ran.

* * *

><p>Finn and Kurt sat in silence for a while after Blaine had stormed out, both studiously ignoring Burt's worried calls from downstairs. They stayed side by side on the bed, their minds mulling over the conversation that just occurred.<p>

"I don't understand, I thought it was his dad he had the problem with?" Finn asked finally.

Kurt nodded at him thoughtfully. "His dad was hitting him, yes. But his mom never did anything about. She just sat there and let it happen while she watched. Blaine feels betrayed by her, maybe even more than he does with by his dad."

"Dude, that's rough!" the jock exclaimed, his brain working quickly to try and comprehend how Blaine would be feeling, but he couldn't figure it out.

Kurt moved away from his stepbrother and stood in front of his full length mirror, staring at the paled worried face looking back at him. "I know. What am I going to do Finn? He's only just got over all that crap with his dad. What on earth was she thinking? She's only going to make things ten times worse!"

Finn pondered for a moment. "Do you think that he could forgive her?" he asked gently. Kurt turned to face him once again.

"I honestly don't know. From what Blaine's told me about her, I seriously doubt it."

"…Would you?"

Finns question took him by surprise, and he stayed silent for a minute or two, deliberating. He tried to imagine his dad yelling those hurtful slurs at him; the ones which bit at his heart and made his blood run cold. He quickly ended those thoughts; it was painful to even imagine it.

"…No." He finally answered. "In my opinion I think he's better off without both of them. But they're his parents; they're a part of him. So it's his decision to make, and his alone."

"He'd going to be okay, you know." Finn reassured him, resting his arm over Kurt's shoulders and smiling a little when the shorter boy leaned into him for comfort. He sincerely hoped he was right about that. They both did.

* * *

><p>It was around eight in the evening, on a school night, so the streets were pretty deserted, apart from the odd strolling couple or gang of kids screaming and laughing as they chased each other down the sidewalk. Blaine barely even registered their presence. He just needed to walk.<p>

He wasn't entirely sure how long he walked for; it could have been hours for all he knew. If it were any other time, he would have enjoyed the atmosphere, the soothing breeze that blew gently through his curls, and the slight warmth of the evening sun on his face. The only sounds he could decipher were the clipping of his shoes against the pavement. It was a calming scene, but all he felt was pure rage.

Furiously, he quickened his pace and pounded down the street, shoving through the odd crowd of people and ignoring the indignant calls of protest. He needed to get to his destination as fast as possible. A set of large iron gates caught his eye and he sped over to them, and pushed his way into the park.

Blaine set himself down on the nearest bench, and rested his head in his hands, his breathing still rapid after his journey. Steadily, he breathed in deeply, attempting to settle his pounding heart. But it wasn't working. He recognised this feeling after years of exposure to it. It was fear.

He was terrified, terrified of the thought of seeing his mom again, or worse him, and he hated it! The feeling of weakness, of helplessness.

That isn't you anymore, you're not weak! His brain screamed at him. In one swift motion, he took his phone in his hand and roughly punched in the digits of that familiar number.

A few rings later…

_"The Anderson household. Harriet Anderson speaking."_ Her haughty voice boomed into his ear, and he grimaced. But he couldn't give up now.

"….Mom, it...its Blaine." He waited for that sharp intake of breath, or even the signs of tears. But they never arrived.

_"Oh, hey sweetie. Give me a second."_ The way she spoke was so casual, like he'd only popped out to the shops, not that they hadn't spoken in over 3 months. This infuriated him, and he resisted the urge to slam the phone done and walk away. On the other end of the call he heard the sounds of shuffling and doors being closed.

_"How are you?"_ she asked.

"Fine, no thanks to your husband."

_"Honey please don't start this now. Your father knows he went too far this time and he is very sorry-"_

"Don't give me that bullshit mom; he's not sorry in the slightest." He snapped, taking the silence he heard as a confirmation that he was right. "What do you want?"

_"I just… wanted to see how you were."_

Blaine scoffed. "I think it's a pretty good guess how I am, don't you think?"

_"Don't be rude! I didn't have to call you, Blaine!"_

"Yeah well I wish you hadn't!"

_"But I had to; I had to find out if it was true…"_

"If what's true?" Blaine asked, even though he had a pretty sound idea of what she meant.

_"You know what I'm talking about Blaine, don't play dumb. Your…b-boyfriend is he…"_

"Pregnant. Yes he is. But how did you know?"

_"Claire let it slip, why didn't you tell me?"_

"Because it's none of your business!" Blaine screamed, panting slightly. An tense silence fell between them as they both tried to regain their composure.

"_Please Blaine, we need to talk-"_

"We are talking."

_"I mean face to face."_

"I think about it." He shot back and, taking a deep breath, cut off the call.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this, you know that right. All it takes is one phone call and you can forget all about it." Kurt said firmly, as Blaine slipped on his jacket<p>

Blaine knew fully well that Kurt was against him going to meet his mother, but he was adamant it was something he had to do.

"No, I have to do this; I have to hear what she has to say. It'll be like…closure for me. After all I haven't seen her since that night."

"Are you going to forgive her?" Kurt asked delicately. He reached out a hand and tidied the collar of Blaine's coat.

"I don't know. I want to, but I just don't think I can." He shrugged.

Kurt nodded understandingly. "Well it's up to you babe, no pressure."

* * *

><p>The two Andersons sat apposite each other in a small café, each nursing a mug of coffee and steadily avoiding the others eyes. The awkward air between them was getting worse and worse with every silent minute that passed. After a while, Blaine grew tired of listening in on other customers' conversations, and plucked up the courage to speak.<p>

"Does he know you're here?" he asked warily. His eyes still refused to meet hers; instead they seemed fascinated by the flickering lights on the ceiling.

Harriet sighed dramatically. "Of course not! I told I was out with the Montgomery's. It surprising he actually believed it, Wes's family have refused to speak to us since…." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Blaine didn't respond, going back to stirring more sugar into his drink, which he didn't seem intent on drinking. Harriet's eyes flickered over her son, taking in his appearance. He didn't look too different on the outside, perhaps a little thinner. But it was his demeanour which she noticed the most, the way he held himself. Not defeated and jittery like he was when he lived with her, it was proud and independent, maybe even happy. Living with that boy of his must be doing him some good, she thought contently.

"Please say something honey." She begged, desperate to reach over and grab his unoccupied hand, but not daring to. As she thought, his eyes shot up from the cup he was staring at and met hers. They were outraged.

"Why should I? This was your idea!" The boy declared. The rise of pitch in his voice told his mother he was getting frustrated. Taking a gulp of air, she started to explain the reason she was there.

"I want to apologise to you. I know I should have stopped your dad, but I thought he was doing the right thing, trying to help you." She began, but was cut off with an angry yell from Blaine.

"The right thing! How the hell was giving me hundreds of fucking bruises and cuts and making me feel terrible about who I am the right thing to do? What parent in their right mind believes that that I okay?" he screamed

"You don't understand, I wanted my son back Blaine! My sweet little boy who was going to grow up and marry a nice girl and give us beautiful grandchildren." Harriet cried defensively. They were both fully aware of the intrusive stares and whispers surrounding them, but they were too focussed on each other to care.

"In case you've forgotten, I am having a child!"

"Not a normal one." She snapped back. Horrified, she slapped her hand over her mouth, like she was trying to prevent herself from hurting her son any more.

Blaine's mouth had dropped in disgust as he glared at his mother's guilty expression. "How dare you!" he screeched, slamming his palms down onto the round table, causing coffee to spill and cutlery to fly in all directions. Fuming, he ripped his wallet out of his jacket pocket and rummaged around inside it.

"Oh god, Blaine I didn't mean it like that! I….I…what's this?" He pulled out a sonogram picture and shoved it into her grasp.

"Look at it, _mother_! This is your freak of a grandchild." He sneered, waiting for her reaction. She went to push it back, but looked down at the picture cautiously. Her hand came to a standstill as she examined the photo, and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Blaine, it's adorable." Blaine just shook his head, loathing and repulsion consuming him.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm trying, really I am! It's just difficult for me."

"I'm not listening to this." Blaine shoved the table away roughly and jumped up. Before he could storm away, Harriet grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"Blaine, please. Look the main reason I wanted to hear today was to give you this." After setting down the picture in front of him, she reached for her own purse and whipped out a shiny slice of scarlet plastic. A debit card.

"Seriously?" He said in disbelief as she reached over and handed him the card.

"You can buy anything you need with it. Food, gas, things for the b-baby. There's a few thousand on there already, and I'll pay a couple in every month for you."

"W-why would you do that?"

"Because you're my son." The way she spoke made it seem so simple. Maybe it really was, to her.

"We can't go back to how we were before, Mom."

For a split second, Harriet looked distraught. But she quickly covered it up. "I know sweetie, but maybe that's for the best."

"I'll like to do this again, Blaine. We could make it a weekly thing, maybe, if you want to..." Blaine bit his lip, looking doubtful.

"Please, Blaine I want to make this right." She pleaded desperately, tightening her grip on his arm. He looked down at her clasped hand, then at her worried expression. Exasperated, he sighed and nodded languidly.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"How was it? Are you okay?"Was she nice?<p>

Kurt's frantic questions charged at him as soon as Blaine walked through the door into their room. It was still strange to think that this was his room now, as well as Kurts. Earlier that day, all Blaine's belongings, though they weren't many of them, were packed into cardboard boxes and transferred to Kurts room, so they could begin work on the nursery that weekend. Kurt was ridiculously excited, and spent most of his free time storyboarding themes.

"It was…fine." Blaine spoke. He soon realised this was a mistake, as his boyfriend looked even more worried.

"Fine?"

He nodded solemnly. "It's going to take a while, but maybe, just maybe, we could be okay again."

Kurt couldn't help but beam at his boyfriend's expression. It was lighter than he'd seen in days, weeks even.

"Babe I want to apologise."

"For what?" Kurt tilted his head quizzically.

"You were right; we should try and help Dave. After all, he really does need it, and you believe him when he says he has changed, right?"

Kurt agreed seriously. "I do, really."

"That's good enough for me for now; I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. But if he does even the slightest thing to piss me off then I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

The beam on Kurts face told him he'd made the right decision. Before he knew it Kurt had thrown his arms around the shorter boys neck. "Thank you!" he squealed, obviously delighted.

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes. Eventually Blaine pulled away and glanced around him at him and Kurt's belongings scattered neatly around the room.

"So this is our first night in our shared room." He grinned cheekily, walking over and laying himself down on the bad. Laughing, Kurt threw himself down next to him.

"I know! It's exciting isn't it? Are we still up for nursery shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course! Plus we have this now." Blaine reached into his pocket to pull out the card, and waved it to Kurt. His boyfriend looked down at it, seemingly astonished.

"Where did you get this?"

"Present from…Mom." He admitted, rather reluctantly, as Kurts face told him he wasn't impressed.

"Does she think we need charity?" He frowned. Blaine shook his head quickly, before taking the card back from Kurt and placing it back into his wallet.

"No! I think she's trying to bribe me, and to be honest its working a little."

Blaine tried to not giggle at the look on Kurts face. It was a cross between confusion and anger. Gently he cupped his boyfriends chin in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Because now we can get our little girl anything she wants." He whispered.

"Oh god she's going to be so spoilt isn't she." Kurt laughed, only half joking. Blaine cut him off with a shake of his head.

"No, she's going to be loved." He smiled, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

**AN: So... that was kind of long for me. It certainly took forever :) A completly unrelated question, who went to go and see the last Harry Potter! I keep subcontiously qouteing it :D Till next time!**


	31. Decorating, Gifts and Paranoia

**AN: I must really love you guys! I am currently ****experiencing major caffiene withdrawl and can barely keep my eyes open. But I thought you guys deserved a new chapter, so here I am nearly two hours later :D. Straight after I upload this I'm going to bed..**

**Its just a filler sort of chapter, but its something. Just be warned its not plain sailing until the birth. There will be drama!**

**So enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirty One

_22 Weeks Pregnant._

"Seriously, dude! When you asked me for help this wasn't really what I had in mind." Finn grumbled, as he swept the paintbrush along the wall of the nursery, leaving a streak of spring green paint. Around him, the rest of the New Directions boys, plus a few of the Warblers, were also wielding paintbrushes and decorating the former spare bedroom. There was probably as much paint on the floor as there was on the walls, but it still looked pretty good.

"You're doing a great job, Finn! Practically… professional." Blaine grinned, giving the tall boy an encouraging thumbs up. Finn beamed at the complement and turned back to his painting. From the next room, Blaine could make out raised voices and the odd thump of wood being dropped onto carpet. He guessed that was where the girls were working on assembling furniture. His suspicions were confirmed when Artie rolled out of the mentioned room, looking slightly shaken.

"Trust me, don't go in there unless you want your head bitten of. It's like a battleground, and Rachel and Santana are the instigators." He announced seriously. Blaine acknowledged him with a sharp nod, and turned back to watching the painting.

"Do you think it's too much?" he asked, frowning at the rolls of carpet stacked against one corner, and the butterfly adorned white chandelier that Thad and Sam where trying to secure to the light bulb. Artie shook his head at him viciously.

"Nah, it's perfect for you guys! Completely crazy and extravagant, but still modern. That little girl's going to adore it."

"She probably won't even remember it!"

"Are you insulting my decorating skills, Anderson?" he heard a familiar voice call from behind him. Whipping round, he saw Kurt standing, his hip jutted out to the side with his hand rested on it. He looked pretty pissed, but the sly wink he shot at Artie told him he was joking.

"What? No-No course I wasn't babe, its just- ummm!" He stuttered.

"Blaine."

"Umm, yeah?"

"Go make me sandwich."

Blaine visibly relaxed in relief. "Sure" he grinned, and as good as ran down the stairs.

"Boy, you have him well and truly whipped." Artie grinned at the boy beside him, who was leaning against the door frame examining his nails.

"I should hope so to! I'm the one who has to go round looking all…whale like and wearing middle-aged housewife clothes-"

"I heard that!" Carole's voice rang from downstairs.

"-So it's only fair that he obeys my every command." Kurt finished, smiling sweetly. The door behind them swung open again and Quinn came to join them, holding a clipboard and a pencil and looking very focussed on her task.

"Right, Kurt! The boys are doing fine with the painting, although I think Puck may attempt to kill Wes if he tries to colour in his Mohawk again. The girls have assembled the baby changer unit and one of the wardrobes, and are starting on the next one, though I don't really see why the baby needs two wardrobes." She raised a delicate eyebrow at the countertenor, who looked back at her like she was mad.

"She's going to be MY daughter Quinn. Besides, those wardrobes are tiny…" Artie shot her a look that said 'just go with it.'

"Fair enough." She shrugged. "There's only one problem…"

"What's that?" Kurt asked warily.

"We've lost Jeff."

Right one cue, they heard a loud shriek from downstairs, followed by a roar of "JEFF!"

"…Never mind, we've found him!"

* * *

><p>"Guys it's wonderful!" Kurt sighed happily. He and Blaine stood in the entrance of the freshly painted nursery, arms tangled round each other's waists as they took in the stunning view before them.<p>

"It's pretty good isn't it?" Finn replied. You couldn't wipe that smug grin of his face since he'd put down his paintbrush earlier that day.

The room was large and airy, painted a soft shade of green, with accents of pinks and whites. An intricate pattern had been stencilled onto one of the walls by David, who was apparently quite the artist. There were white blinds in front of the windows, and a shocking pink carpet laid out of the floor. All the matching white nursery furniture, including the two wardrobes, stood proudly in the centre of the room waiting to be moved when the paint was properly dry.

"There's one thing missing though." Thad grinned, winking at Nick and Jeff who swiftly exited the room. Kurt looked around at his friends puzzled, but all he received were suspicious looking smiles and muffled laughs. Only Blaine looked at confused as he felt.

He then realised what was missing from the nursery, mentally slapping himself for not noticing it before. It was the cot.

"Buts where's-? He began, but stopped talking as the two boys returned, carrying a large white construction. At closer inspection, he realised it was a cot. Not the one he'd bought with Blaine, but a different one, stunningly crafted and a hell of a lot more expensive, with a beautiful mobile hanging from it and frothy white sheets. It stood out regally amongst the other furniture. There were even tiny carvings round the edges which matched the mobile. Kurt didn't need to look any closer to realise they were warblers.

"It's specially made for baby Hummel-Anderson. One of a kind." Wes announced proudly, giving the cot a satisfied nod. "We got your colour scheme off your step brother."

"So that's why you seemed so interested in the decorating!" Kurt pointed an accusing finger at a sheepish Finn, while his friends all giggled merrily.

"Do you like it?" Jeff asked the beaming couple, who nodded at him fiercely.

"This must have cost you a fortune!" Blaine gasped, running a finger along the painted wood.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like it's any trouble." Wes looked down at the carpet, a little embarrassed. He was the wealthiest of the Warblers, and was often quite embarrassed about it.

"Besides, since the kid's never going to be an actual warbler, we thought she might as well have a taste of the Warbler experience, even while she's asleep." Nick bent over the edge and pointed to the ting speakers implanted on each side of the cot. Blaine laughed out loud and joined his friend in examining the masterpiece, while Kurt started to tear up.

"Aww Kurt don't cry!" The Warblers chorused. Their former member simply shook his head at them.

"I'm sorry! It's just so thoughtful. Thank you so much boys." Kurt sniffed. Making his way around the room, he pulled every warbler into a tight embrace, even an embarrassed looking Thad. His normally hard expression softened slightly at the younger boy held him, though it returned as quickly as it left.

Wes chuckled as the boy let go of him. "Oh dear, I think Hummel might be going soft on us."

"You wish." Kurt snorted, grabbing a used paintbrush and brandishing it at the warbler while chasing him around the room as the rest of them fell to the floor in hysterics.

* * *

><p>"Okay this is ridiculous. I've barely been on my feet today and I'm absolutely exhausted."<p>

Kurt collapsed back on the couch, sighing in relief as his aching feet left the floor. Following his lead, the rest of the Hudmels joined him, while Carole tittered at his comment.

"That's the price you pay sweetie. You wait until your due date comes. When I was carrying Finn, I couldn't even get up the stairs!"

"Yeah… Sorry about that." Finn added guilty, earning a strange look from his mom.

"Anyway! Who's up for pizza? I'm paying." Blaine appeared in the doorway, holding his wallet down by his side in one hand, and the car keys in another.

"Sure." Kurt grinned, before pointing accusingly at Burt. "But none for you, dad." The boy sighed as his dad gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, but you have to have some salad with it, and _no salt_. That stuff is lethal."

"And pizza isn't?" Blaine grinned. Kurt merely chucked a cushion at him in response. "Aaaanyway, I better go."

"Want me to come with you."

"No no no, you stay right there." Blaine lifted a hand to his boyfriends shoulder and firmly pushed him back down again. Before Kurt had a chance to protest, Blaine was out the door and climbing into the navigator.

"Oh…umm bye." He muttered, before turning to Finn. "Did I say something?"

Finn shook his head viciously. "Of course not. I just don't think Blaine wants you to go out right now, with the whole 'baby in the stomach' thing you got going on."

"He's embarrassed of me." Kurt's voice rose in distress as he stared in the direction Blaine had just left.

"He's _worried_ about you. Dude, do you not remember last week?"

Kurt thought back to their shopping trip last weekend. On the surface it was perfect. The two boys joked with each other and fawned over baby clothes and toys and prams, as the quarterback followed closely behind. But there was an uneasy air around them that none of them wanted to address. They didn't miss the fact that everyone in the store was watching them with beady, invasive eyes, and Finns glares didn't seem to deter them. Some of the mothers in the store were stopping and chatting to each other, but none even bothered to approach Kurt or Blaine. He had noticed, but he didn't realise Finn or Blaine had as well.

"That stuff doesn't bother me." He waved his hand in dismal, but Finn grabbed it and pulled it down.

"But it bothers him. Honestly Kurt he's just doing this because he cares about you." He said firmly. Seeing his brother had begun to settle down, he poked him playfully in the arm.

"Want to go look at the nursery another time?" he suggested.

* * *

><p>"It makes it all seem real now doesn't it? All of this." Finn indicated the room, as they pushed open the door and stepped inside, breathing in the fresh smell of paint and new fabric.<p>

"You mean other than this massive bump and the peculiar urge to eat pickle on pizza?"

"Ummm...yeah?"

"Then yes, it makes it seem a lot closer." Kurt concurred.

"I'm excited to, you know." Finn declared suddenly, as he peered inside the Warbler's cot and flicked at the delicate mobile dangling above it. He turned his head up to see Kurt staring at him, looking doubtful.

"Really?"

Finn nodded assuredly. "Sure. I just want to see her, to hold her for the first time. It's going to be so awesome!"

"Finn Hudson if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near my daughter without some serious practise first then you've got another thing coming. You'd probably drop her on the floor if you heard a sudden loud noise."

"Do you really think I'm that clumsy?"

"Finn, you broke your now girlfriends' nose…"

"That was when I was dancing, which I swear never to do while holding the baby."

"I'm glad to hear it."

They ended their jokey conversation as they exclaimed the room, taking in all the little overlooked details. After a while, they heard the front door open, and Blaine yelling up at them that he was back and bearing pizza. Quickly, they made for the door. But before Kurt could leave, Finn held out an arm and stopped him.

"Don't be mad at Blaine." he practically begged the shorter boy, while Kurt rolled his eyes at him dramatically.

"I'm not! I just want him to see that this paranoia is unnecessary."

"Is it really Kurt? You can't live in this perfect bubble word, where everyone is going to be happy about this."

"It's easier! There I admitted it Can we go and eat now?" He exclaimed.

"Wait!" Kurt looked up at his brothers' worried face. "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you right?

He smiled warmly. "…I know". Finn exhaled, looking immensely relieved.

"Come on then,bro." Finn grinned, grabbing Kurts hand and dragged him downstairs towards the wafting smell of pizza.

**AN: Fluff and agnst, probably my best combonation, or at least my most frequent :P Review please!**


	32. The Break In

AN: Sorry for this shoddy update. I wanted upload it as soon as I could, so its probably a bit rough :(

Also I've decided to skip forward a couple of months, because I wanted this storyline to happen closer to the end of the pregnacy.

I'm not sure what I was thinking when I came up with this idea, but I went with it and fingers crossed, it'll work.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!

Chapter Thirty Two

_30 weeks Pregnant._

The next two months went by relatively smoothly, with Kurt and Blaine setting into a straightforward routine. They'd go to school, force themselves through their separate classes, attend Glee Club and return home again. Kurt was growing bigger and more conspicuous every day, but Karofsky was true to his word, and kept the jocks at bay, leaving the couple to their lives. Out of school was a different story altogether. Blaine insisted they avoid going out as much as they could, so their outings consisted mainly of doctors' appointments.

Needless to say, Kurt was bored.

"It's not fair." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms as he watched Blaine slip on his jacket that Saturday morning. He twisted round on the couch to glare half-heartedly at his boyfriend, who was going to the Lima Bean to meet his mother for their weekly coffee.

The two Andersons were still attempting to rebuild their relationship, and at last things were beginning to change. Harriet had come to fully accept Kurt now, and asked about him and the baby every time, while Blaine would ask about Claire and the latest of their family gossip. They never spoke of Blaine's dad.

Blaine walked over the couch and bent down to Kurt's level to take his hand. "Babe, we've talked about this, it's just too dangerous out there. We've got to protect you and our little girl!" He sighed.

"It's always been dangerous for me in this town." He retorted. "I didn't exactly blend into the background before I was pregnant!" But Blaine wouldn't budge.

"It's just for a few more weeks until the baby's born. Then I promise we can go out as much as you want."

Blaine was nearly pleading with him now, looking down at him with those adorable puppy dog eyes. Reluctantly, the younger boy nodded.

"Fine! But you're buying me those new Prada shoes I want to make it up to me."

"Deal." Blaine grinned, as they shared a chaste kiss before he rushed out the door, leaving Kurt on the couch, staring into empty space.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in their regular seats at the Lima Bean, his gloved hand tapping the lid of his medium drip impatiently. Whoever arrived first bought the coffee, that was their deal. Yet as he stared at the untouched latte in front of him, he suspected his money had gone to waste today.<p>

Finally, his mom ran in, looking frazzled as she barged through the crowds to reach her son.

"Sorry, sorry! It's been completely frantic this morning, I couldn't slip away." She spoke rapidly. She threw her purse into the empty seat beside them, whilst unwinding her Hermes scarf from her neck and nearly knocking her drink over in the process.

Blaine grabbed the polystyrene cup before it toppled. "It's fine." He said, rather amused. Normally his mother was the poster child for tidiness, never a hair out of place or a chip on her nail. But today her hair was flying around in a tangle. Her face was bare to, exposing her not so perfect skin.

"What's going on today? Are you having a party or something?" Blaine asked, to which she shook her head.

"No. we had a break in last night."

Blaine almost spat his mouthful out in shock. "What!" oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little shaken but I'll live. It's probably just the thought of someone being in our house, looking through our property." She shuddered violently as she took another sip of coffee.

"Did they take anything valuable?"

"Some original paintings, some of your d- Darryl's collectables, a few pieces of antique gold jewellery that belonged to my grandmother, just what you'd expect really. They destroyed a lot of stuff as well."

The boy gasped again in horror. "Mom, that's awful!" Harriet nodded in agreement.

"I know, but they were mostly insured, so we'll get some money for them."

"Did you see them?"

"No, we stayed upstairs. For all we knew they could have had guns or knives."

"D-did they take anything of mine." After a pause, she nodded once again.

"I'm sorry honey but they took your guitar."

"Dammit!" he cried, resisting the urge to swear in front of his mother. That guitar was incredibly expensive, given to him from his parents when he was thirteen. It was the last present he received from both of them before he came out, and everything changed. After that it was all electrical devices and money, simple and impersonal. Then another thought struck him with fear.

"They didn't touch my Harry Potter stuff though, did they?" The terror on his face was too much.

"You're unbelievable!" she giggled, swatting her son with one manicured hand as they laughed uncontrollably, earning strange looks from their fellow customers.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude, what you doing?" Finn strolled into the kitchen to find his brother sitting at the table; his head face down against the wood so all you could see was the back of his immaculately groomed hair.<p>

"Nothing, as usual." He groaned as he sat up, squinting his eyes at the sudden change in brightness. Glancing at the clock, he saw the time. 11:35, it wasn't even lunchtime yet. Kurt let out a pitiful whine and laid his head back down with a flourish, much to Finns amusement.

"Where's your man?" he mumbled through a mouthful of chips. He offered the bag to Kurt, who declined it with a grimace.

"Out, getting coffee with his mom."

"Oh. How's that working out? Blaine and his mom, I mean."

Kurt shrugged offhandedly. "They're getting along better now his dad's not in the picture."

After finishing his snack, Finn turned his attention back to the countertenor. He does look pretty depressed and lonely, he noted.

"Hey, do you want to do something today?" Finn said suddenly. Kurt sat up again and narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you going out with Noah?"

"Yeah but I can skip it. Knowing Puck we'll probably just be chatting up girls at the mall or something. Which I can't even do anymore because of Rachel."

Finn leaned right into Kurts face, gripping his shoulders firmly. "She would find out, you know. She always finds out." He said seriously.

"Okay I believe you!" He cried, shaking free of Finns vice like grip. "But really you don't have to, I'm just going to be depressed and moaning all the time."

"No change there then."

A dishcloth hit him in the face a second later.

Chucking the "weapon" back at his brother, Finn pulled out his cell phone at fired off a quick text to Puck.

_To: Puckerman_

_From: Finn Hudson_

_Gonna have to take a rain check today, got a hormonal brother to watch._

A few seconds later his phone buzzed with a reply.

_To: Finn Hudson_

_From: Puckerman_

_That's cool, maybe I'm stop by and give our baby daddy a visit._

"Puck said he'll come over later." Finn called as he followed Kurt and plonked down next to him on the couch.

"Oh joy, two emotionally deprived jocks for company." He sighed, though he didn't sound particularly upset.

"Hey I'm not emotionally deprived!"

"Prove it!" Kurt gleamed, tossing a DVD at his brother before running into the kitchen for popcorn.

* * *

><p>"So Angel's a...drag queen-?"<p>

"…Yes" Kurt replied wearily, answering his brother. They were sat in front of the TV in the living room with Puck, who had been true to his word, watching Rent. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Puck to watch it with them, he only agreed when he was promised there would be some girl-on-girl action. Kurt was just surprised to get his former bully to watch any form of musical.

"-Who's dating that gay guy." Finn frowned, watching the characters singing and dancing to La Vie Boheme.

"His name is Collins, and yes."

"Okay. So who's Mark dating?"

"No one, but he used to date Maureen."

"Who's Maureen?"

"The women who's dating Joanne."

"Oh the freaky women who sang about that cow."

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yes Finn, the freaky women who sang about a cow."

"This film is weird."

Kurt sighed and turned his attention back to the movie. Luckily, Finn stayed quiet for the rest of the film. The only noises made were Kurt singing along softly to the songs before the others told him to shut up. All too soon the end credits rolled along the screen, and Kurt forced himself to sit up, careful not to hit his protruding stomach.

Reaching for the channel changer, Kurt looked over at the two jocks to see them both with tears in their eyes. Finn was okay, with just a few drops on his lashes which he quickly wiped away when he thought no one was looking, but Puck was positively bawling.

"Noah are you crying?" Kurt smirked at him, chucking a pack of tissues in his direction.

Puck deftly caught them. "Don't be stupid Hummel." He mumbled, dabbing his eyes. When he realised he wasn't fooling anyone, he tried a new tactic. "You tell anyone and I'll kick your ass!"

Finn and Kurt lay back laughing, as Finn poked the shorter boy and said "You should have seen him during you and Blaine's duet during Regionals last year."

"I'm back!" Blaine called, just as Puck launched himself at Finn, grabbing the quarterback and pulling him to the floor in a mock fight.

"In the living room." Kurt yelled back, not taking his eyes of the grappling boys. Blaine walked in to find Puck sitting on Finns chest. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he called to them.

"Oh hey guys." The boys greeted him with a short wave before he turned to Kurt. "Hey babe." He whispered and leaned in towards his boyfriend.

"Ahhhhh more same sex kissing." Puck cried, slamming a nearby cushion over his face before they reached each other's lips. Blaine frowned at him, confused before turning to Kurt for an explanation.

"We just watched Rent."

"Oh right!"

"So how's your mum?" Kurt asked as Blaine fell down onto the couch and helped himself to a handful of popcorn.

"Fine, but apparently someone broke into her house last night." The three boys stared at him in shock, Kurt looking worried and Puck and Finn just looking pissed.

"Seriously! Did they take much?" Finn asked

"A little, mostly they just smashed stuff."

"Assholes." They all turned to look at Puck, who was climbing back onto the armchair.

"What?" He exclaimed defensively. "I'd never break in to someone's house just to wreck it, it's kind of sad."

The four boys laughed merrily, all tension from the mention of the break in forgotten as Kurt reached for a new DVD and selected a Disney movie, causing his boyfriend to cheer and the others to groan playfully.

* * *

><p>He sat patiently in police station, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the officers before him to gather the papers needed. It was funny how the last time he was there; it was for his own crimes. He resisted the urge to scoff angrily. Crimes! What a pathetic assessment of his actions. All he was trying to do was attempting to help the ungrateful, misguided youth he once called his son, only to have it all thrown back in his face. But that didn't matter anymore; he had more important matters on his mind.<p>

Eventually one of the police officers, a young man, turned to him with his pen poised above paper. "So you're here to report a break in and destruction of property?"

"That's right. It was around 2:34 AM, when my wife and I woke up to hear the sound of something breaking downstairs. She wanted me to stay upstairs but I grabbed my shotgun from under the bed and went downstairs. I was silent; they didn't hear me so I just watched them. They were pocketing some stuff, expensive items, but mostly they were just…attacking everything, smashing our precious belongings with a baseball bat." A few crocodile tears fell as the officers looked at him sympathetically.

"Did you manage to get a good look at the intruders, Mr Anderson?" The second cop, an older woman, asked.

"Yes. There was only one of them; he was wearing all black, a black hoodie and sweatpants with a black cap."

The young man looked at him intently, all the time scribbling down notes on his paper. "You say he? Did you see his face?"

A nod.

"Did you recognise the man?"

Another nod.

"Can you give us his name, sir?"

Darryl took a deep shuddering breath, as in great difficulty, and spoke in a phony sad tone.

"Blaine Anderson."

**AN: If anyone has any ideas about how I can improve this chapter, review and tell me them :)**


	33. Revenge

**AN: The reviews I got from the last chapter scared me a little! If thats how you're like when that happens, I don't know what you're gonna be like after you read this chapter. I'm the one writing it yet I want to punch my laptop at some points! **

**But all reviews are appreciated :) I would say enjoy but its going to get pretty angsty, so be warned. Also quite a lot of language in this part.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. *Sigh***

Chapter Thirty Three

_31 weeks pregnant_

Things were tense in the Anderson household. The break in had left Harriet a nervous wreck, jumping at each insignificant noise which happened to sound. All of the downstairs was a mess, covered in debris, smashed glass and broken trinkets. The worst of it was cornered off with yellow police tape. They were waiting for a photograph to capture the damage to use the pictures in court. The mere thought of it made Harriet tremor.

Of course Darryl went along with it, looking miserably at the wreckage whenever he was in his wife's presence. The police interview had gone swimmingly, just how he'd planned it to. It was so simple, playing the doting father whose delinquent son had turned against his parents in a fit of rage. He even managed to slip in a few tears, while the police officers looked on sympathetically and handed him tissues. But behind the lies he was laughing. For once it wasn't him being looked on as the monster. It was Blaine.

He wandered downstairs, barely managing to conceal a grin at the damage, and walked into the kitchen. It was a Saturday morning, but his wife was nowhere to be found. When he thought about it, it'd been happening a lot recently, Harriet disappearing off with no explanation where she was going. If he didn't know better, he would have begun to get suspicious.

A small buzzing noise caught his attention, and he looked up to see a phone vibrating on the dining table. He strolled over and picked it up to see a name flashing on the screen, indicating a text message. His heart started thumping furiously as he opened the message and read it silently.

"Darryl, have you seen my-?" Harriet waltz into the room, already in her trench coat and heels. Her bag was open and slung over her shoulder, waiting to her to add her phone. The phone which was now in possession of her husband.

"Why is _he_ texting you?" She stared at him, resembling a deer caught in headlights. He knew.

"Darryl, please!" she stammered. Reaching out a hand, she attempted to grab the phone back but he easily held it out of her reach.

"I _specifically_ forbid you go anyway near that _monstrosity_!" Darryl yelled back. Harriet looked at him like he was mad.

"He's our son! Did you expect me just to forget all about him, just to sweep the past 17 years under a carpet and pretend they never even happened?"

"YES! That's precisely what I expected from my wife!" He roared at her. Her eyes widened as he went to throw the phone against the floor, but dropped it instead. Taking a deep breath, she spoke calmly and clearly.

"I am your wife, but I'm a mother as well! And soon to be a grandmother! Did you even know his boyfriends expecting?"

Darryl froze for a second. "DON'T mention that abomination."

"Did you know?"

"Of course I know!" he hissed angrily, "and it's disgusting!"

"Stop it!" she scolded.

"You're not meeting him."

"YES I AM!" She screamed, reaching the end of her temper. "You can't dictate my life and tell me how to live it. So I'm going to see my son, and I will continue to see him, his boyfriend and his child whether you like it or not." With that, she bent down and snatched her now cracked phone from the floor and stormed out the house, slamming the door so fiercely the entire house shook. He waited under he could hear her car start before replying.

"Not for long." Darryl smirked, a smile dancing upon his lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine, wait!" Kurt ran up to the boy as best he could with his 31 week pregnant stomach, stopping outside his locker.<p>

The mention boy swung round and turned to him. "Is everything okay?" he asked hurriedly, his eyes sweeping over Kurt to check for any injuries. Seeing he was fine, Blaine leaned against the locker and met Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah it's all good. Lance just asked if we wanted to come to dinner this Saturday. Can we go, please?" Kurt pouted, clasping his hands together in a praying gesture.

To his relief, Blaine nodded, smiling slightly. "Sure, I don't see why not. I'll finally get a chance to meet little Lorrie."

"Yay!" Blaine bit back another grin at his adorable boyfriend. "I finally get to get out of that house. Seriously, it's so oppressive."

"Come on, we should go and find Finn." They grasped each other's hands and made their way down the hall to the parking lot.

"Well done on your solo in Glee, by the way." Kurt added, as they slipped into the car. Blaine smiled back at him, looking pleased if not a little sad.

"Thanks, babe. Though I feel bad about taking it, I know how much you'd love a competition solo."

The younger boy waved a disregarding hand. "Don't be! It's gonna be hard to keep up with the dance moves, let alone singing lead on top of that. At least they gave it to the next best person."

"Don't tell Finn that!" At that exact moment, Finn climbed into the front seat of the car, giving the two boys the fright of their lives.

"Hey dudes, how's it going?"

"Fine!...Fine." they giggled, ignoring his perplexed expression.

"Ooookay. Anyway, we better hit the road." He laughed, pulling out of the parking lot, still shaking his head humorously at the couple. Little did they know it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>Turning down the road towards the Hudmels, there was definitely something occurring. A few police cars were parked in the centre of the street, and a small crowd had gathered to watch the excitement, jostling each other to get a better look at the scene. There were police officers everywhere, standing around drinking coffee or talking, or trying to turn the onlookers away. Only one man in the group wasn't wearing a uniform, but he was facing the other direction, so the boys couldn't get a clear look at his face.<p>

"What's going on?" Finn frowned, killing the engine and leaning his arms on the wheel. The police seemed to waiting for someone.

Blaine shrugged at him. "I don't know. Maybe there's been another robbery or something."

At closer inspection they noticed that the cars seemed to be situated around their house. Finn and Kurt shared a confused glance, but shook it off and stepped out of the car.

As soon as their feet touched the pavement, all eyes were on them, watching as the three boys made their way towards their house, Kurt wedged protectively between his boyfriend and brother. The police were observing them now, nudging each other and nodding towards them, causing the muttered conversations of the crowds to increase. They began arranging themselves in a formation, around the non-uniformed man. Eventually, the man turned around to face them.

Blaine's breath cut short, as he found himself staring into the pair of familiar hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He spat, leaving Kurts side despite the boys pleas for him to stay back. He didn't notice the police officers moving to stand in front of his father, weapons clutched by their sides as they glared at Blaine with obvious disgust. All he could see was that vile man in front of him.

The man didn't answer him; he only stared back with a distressed expression. It was confusing; Darryl wasn't saying anything at all, just staring back at his son with unmasked pity. The tension could have sliced with a butter knife as father and son gazed at each other for several seconds. Eventually, Darryl turned lazily to the nearest police officer, and nodded.

"That's him."

It all happened so quickly. Out of nowhere two policemen, huge hulking guys, advanced on his and clasped him in their stout hands.

"W-What? Dad, what's going on?" He stammered his voice full of fright. He tried to struggle against the men but they were too strong. They held a firm grip on his upper arms as one pulled out a pair of handcuffs and attached them securely to his wrists.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, his hands flailing as he looked around desperately for a friend, his parents, anyone! He ran up to his boyfriend, along with Finn, but both boys were quickly restrained by more police.

"Blaine Anderson, you are arrested on suspicion of armed robbery-" the policemen droned on, but Blaine wasn't listening. His eyes were stuck to Kurts as they tried to comprehend what was happening. He wanted to protest, to defend himself but he couldn't speak at all. The whole situation was completely ridiculous.

"This is bullshit! Get off me!" Blaine screamed, finally finding his voice. In the background he could here Finn arguing with the women who had hold of him, and Kurts cries of anger as he tried to shake away from the officer's grip to get to the former warbler.

Blaine swivelled his head round to look savagely at his father. "What have you told them?" he spat angrily. To his irritation, Darryl didn't even fight back. He tilted his head to the side, patronizing Blaine as he tutted at his son.

"You need help, son. This is for the best."

"You're a bastard!" He tried to sound menacing, but he just sounded weak. Weak and petrified.

"Blaine!" Kurt broke free from the police officer and sprinted towards him, ignoring the threats yelled at him and the uncomfortable pressure on his stomach. Tearfully, he threw himself at Blaine, clinging to his face with trembling hands. Kurt couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Blaines. They looked terrified, and there was nothing he could do to help him. So he did all he could think off, he placed his lips on Blaines. The kiss was fleeting, but it said what both of them were desperate to say. _I love you._

Kurt felt him responded for a millisecond before he was yanked away and lead roughly towards one of the police cars. The crowd had finally fallen silent, watching this exchange with open mouths.

"Kurt you know it wasn't me, right? I didn't do anything, I swear!" Blaine yelled back at him, desperately trying to turn his head to catch a glimpse of Kurt. But he was shoved down into the car before he could spot him.

"Baby, I believe you! We'll sort this out, I promise!" Kurt cried into thin air, as the door of the car slammed shut in his face.

There wasn't anything Kurt could do. The police car was already disappearing down the road, leaving him standing alone on the pavement, sobbing so hard his body shook. He felt a warm arm slip round his shoulders, as Finn approached him and held him close.

"What have you done?" Kurt shrieked at the older Anderson, who held his hands up in defence.

"Kurt, please-"

"Drop the fucking martyr act! Why couldn't you just leave us the hell alone?" his voice cracked as more tears ran shamelessly down his cheeks.

The last policeman looked at the pair with a mixture of concern and anger. "Sir, you need to calm down." He growled at the countertenor.

"NO! You don't know what he's like, what he's done to us. He hates Blaine and me together; he hates how I'm pregnant! He just wants to inflict some petty revenge on him because he chose to live his own life and NOT the one you wanted him to!"

"Kurt, think of the baby! That dick's not worth hurting your kid over!" Finn took hold of his hand, trying desperately to calm him down. It seemed to work, as the boy visibly deflated. Now he just looked defeated with swollen eyes, clinging to his brother for dear life.

The policeman looked satisfied, and moved away from the group to shoo away the gawping public before climbing into the driver's seat of the last police car. Darryl did a quick check to make sure he wasn't listening, and leant in towards Kurt.

"I told you I would destroy you." He smirked. The man turned on his heel and stepped into the car, ignoring the shouts of anger emanating from the brothers, and the distressed cries from the smallest as they drove away from the scene.

He simply gave an inaudible, pleased laugh.

**AN: I hate him -.- Don't worry loyal readers, he won't get away with it...Reviews? :P**


	34. The First Steps

**AN: This is probably the fastest chapter I've ever written. Hope it doesn't show too much :S I just really wanted to update today!**

**By the way, I've never been to juvie, or known anyone whos gone, or been to a court case etc... So I'm compltely guessing everything :S**

**Enjoy! :D And please review! They make me happy, simple as :)**

Chapter Thirty Four

Half an hour later, the situation was still the same. Kurt hadn't uttered a single word since Blaine had disappeared in that police car. He wouldn't have even moved away from the road if Finn had not led him away from the prying eyes of the neighbours and set him down on the living room couch.

"Kurt, please say something." Finn shook his shoulder gently, trying to get some sort of response out of his brother. But it had no effect. He stayed deadly still, staring at the wall in front of him, his usually bright eyes hollow and empty. The most he did was lean slightly and rest his head gently on the quarterbacks shoulder. Finn leaned back and sighed, tapping his fingers on his knee in a repetitive rhythm, impatiently waiting for some back up.

"What's happened?" Burt flew through the door, not even bothering to close it behind him. He ran over and kneeled down in front of his son, resting his hand on his knee. Carole appeared behind him, locking the swinging door before joining her family.

"Burt please-" She hissed, taking her eyes quickly off Kurt to glare at her husband's audacity.

They still got no reply from the silent boy. "Kurt?" Carole laced her fingers through his, prompting him to break down into a flood of fresh tears.

"I-I don't understand. They just came a-and took him. But…this is insane. This _shouldn't_ be happening!" He cried incoherently, his hands running wildly through his unusually dishevelled hair.

"Son, you're not making any sense? Is this something to do with Blaine?" At the mention of his name, Kurt gave a loud sob and buried his head further into the crook of Finns neck.

The older boy sighed and turned to his concerned parents. "Blaine was arrested today." He muttered, waiting for the explosion which would without doubt occur next.

"Arrested? What for?" Burt exclaimed, leaping up and staring down at his family in disbelief. His face had turned a frightening shade of red and his hands almost turned white as they were clenched into fists.

Finn shrugged, careful not to jolt Kurt, who was still crying into his neck. "Armed robbery apparently…"

"This is fucking….ridiculous!" The man yelled, kicking out his foot and catching the leg of the coffee table. The wooden structure wobbled, the objects on it rattling violently in protest. Carole got up quickly and glared at her husband.

"Burt, you are not helping. Just calm the hell down then we can sort this mess out!" The mechanic took a shuddering breath and nodded reluctantly. Satisfied, Carole turned her attention back to the teenagers.

"Kurt, honey look at me?" He reluctantly looked up at his stepmom. "Here's what we're going to do. We'll go down to the station and find out what's happening, okay? This is all probably one big misunderstanding. So don't you worry about a thing."

Kurt nodded at her weakly, wishing desperately that she was right.

* * *

><p>The four of them marched into the police station, Burt and Finn leading the charge whilst Carole and Kurt walked slower behind. They approached the front desk, and the bored looking policeman sitting behind it.<p>

"Excuse me; we're here to ask about Blaine Anderson. He was…a-arrested earlier today." Burt announced uneasily. He was still having trouble comprehending the situation.

"Relation?" The man droned, not bothering to look up from his computer.

"We're his-"Burt began, and then stopped suddenly. What were they to him? They weren't his parents, and they couldn't say friends! They'd be laughed out of the station.

"He's my boyfriend and the father of my unborn child. Now will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Kurt pushed his father out of the way and stopped in front of the desk, glaring fiercely at the man.

"Okay, calm down!" he said rudely, running a quick eye over his stomach and grimacing at the bump. Scowling, Kurt rested a hand over his stomach, the other poised ready to grab the man by the collar if necessary.

"Ahh yes! Blaine Anderson suspected of armed robbery." The police officer gave an infuriating laugh. "Wow, great parent he's gonna be." Before Kurt had a chance to lunge forward, Finn grabbed him arm, silently warning him to back down.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! He's innocent!" he spat angrily.

The man snorted. "Yeah that's what they all say! Listen kid, he's in juvie now, and that's where he'll stay until the date of his court hearing."

"And when will that be?" Carole spoke in a calm tone, trying to diffuse the tension between the policemen and her step son.

"Who knows?" He shrugged.

"But. But-" Kurt began, but he was halted by a quick hand from the officer.

"That's all I can say! If you want more then you'll have to talk to his lawyer." He turned away from the group, dismissing them without another word. The four of them walked out into the car park in silence, none of them knowing what to say.

"This is not happening…" Kurt muttered.

"Dude it's going to be okay-" Finn placed a hand on his shoulder. Furiously, Kurt shook it off and spun to face his brother.

"How is it going to be okay Finn? Didn't you hear, he's in juvie? From how Puck described it, h-he's not going last in there. If they find him guilty, he won't be out by the time I'm due. He's going to miss the birth of his first child!" he screamed.

"Kurt calm down!" Finn begged him. People were beginning to stare now, turning to whoever they were with and whispering. Some of them looked sympathetic, while some just looked amused.

"I can't do this on my own." He sobbed. The sentence was so quiet it was nearly a whisper, yet they all heard him loud and clear. The anguish in his voice was more than enough to make them understand.

Finn bent down a little so he was closer to the boys height and grabbed his shoulders with two calloused hands. "Listen to me Kurt Hummel, you're not alone! You've got me, Mom and Dad, the Glee club. And don't you dare even think he's going down for this! He'll be out before you know it. Okay?"

Kurt didn't agree with him, he didn't even smile. "Can we just go, please?" He sighed, looking defeated. The taller boy nodded and led him over to the car, one hand still resting on his slumped shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello? Is that Mr or Mrs Anderson?"<em> The voice on the phone asked cheerily. Harriet set down the bowl she was mixing on the counter and frowned.

"Yes, this is Harriet Anderson." She confirmed. Darryl looked up at his wife, who shot him a confused look.

_"This is Lima police. We've arrested the suspect for the break in at your home. He'll be held in a youth detention centre until the court case, so you'll need to arrange with your lawyer if you want to press charges."_

Harriet bit back a squeal of joy as she sent her husband a delighted thumbs up. "Oh definitely! Thanks for letting us know officer."

"_Any time mam. Have a good day!"_ She pressed the end call button and practically skipped over to her husband.

"Darryl, they've found him!" She gushed, doing a little dance on the spot. "The robber, he's been arrested!"

"That's brilliant darling." He exclaimed, pulling her into a tight bear hug as the couple held each other in delight. Eventually, Darryl eased away from the embrace.

"We have to call Christian about the court case, to see what charges we want to press."

"I'll do it right now! Let's get that bastard sent down for as long as possible!" She picked the phone and dialled the lawyer's number, speaking rapidly down the phone. Thanking the man, Harriet hung up and placed the phone back on its stand

"Did I say that it was only a child?" She asked her husband as she resumed her work in the kitchen. "The police officer said juvie instead of jail, so he must be a minor. It's awful what kids turn to these days, isn't it?"

"Terrible." He smirked at her. "Just terrible."

* * *

><p>After many insufferable hours, Blaine finally sunk down onto the grimy mattress that was his bed for… That was the problem. He didn't know how long he would be there, how long it would be until he got to see Kurt again, or anyone he loved for that matter. All he had were those four walls surrounding him, and that petrified him.<p>

It was a typical prison-esque room. Uninspiring grey walls, sturdy metal door, the stench of smoke of sweat lingering in the air. It was bleak and depressing, nothing like the vibrant home he's gotton used to.

He shifted himself back so he was pressed firmly against the wall, gasping as the sharp chill stung his back. He'd been stripped of his designer clothes, and stuck in a simple white t shirt and grey sweatpants. How he longed just to hold his previously worn shirt. He'd borrowed it off of Kurt, despite his boyfriend's protests. It probably still smelt like him, the comforting smell of vanilla and expensive hairspray.

They'd taken everything away from him, his phone, and his wallet, even his hair gel, carelessly chucked into a plastic wallet and put away behind the front desk, to be forgotten about. All he had left was a single sonogram picture. He'd had to plead for it, before they sealed it away with the rest of his belongings.

_"Wait!" The man paused, his hand ready to drop the photo into the wallet._

_Blaine bit his lip nervously, pointing at the picture. "C-Can't I keep that?"_

_The officer glanced at his colleague, doubt clouding his features. "We shouldn't really-"_

_"Please it's my daughter!" he begged. Eventually the man sighed and handed over the tatty photo into Blaine's desperate grasp._

He held the photo close in front of his eyes, blocking out the rest of the room with the edges of the paper and concentrating on the tiny blob in the centre. _I won't let you down, baby,_ he vowed, kissing the photo lightly. Suddenly, he felt the paper being torn from his hands and found himself grasping at thin air.

There was a man standing over him, not that much older than him. His head was completely shaved, and he wore an eyebrow piercing above his left eye. Blaine saw the boy was dressed the same as him, except he was a lot taller, and without a doubt a lot tougher. He stared down at Blaine with boisterous, ocean coloured eyes which reminded him horribly of Kurts.

"Hey! Fresh meat." He sneered, throwing himself down on the bed and taking a bite from the apple he was holding. Blaine couldn't help but instinctively shuffle backwards.

"H-Hi?" He stuttered, looking down at the dirty white bed sheets, not daring to make eye contact with the intimidating, but surprisingly good looking, stranger.

"Name's Guy" The man held out one rough hand, which Blaine shook doubtfully.

"Blaine."

Guy pointed towards the picture in his hands. "Yours?" he asked impassively. Blaine simply nodded, not trusting his voice to not betrayal how terrified he truly was.

But the boy wasn't giving it a rest. "How far long is she?"

The shorter boy froze. He couldn't admit he was gay, not here. He was all for being out and proud, but that would just be a death sentence. "31 Weeks."

"Sucks for you, you probably won't be seeing the little sprog any time soon." He laughed, not sounding a bit sympathetic. But Blaine knew he was right, it wasn't likely he would see his little girl very soon. It wasn't even likely he would be at her birth. A mournful tear ran down his face, and Blaine prayed his roommate didn't see it.

Luckily, he seemed none the wiser. "What you here for?" he poked Blaine on one socked foot, snorting when he violently flinched.

"Armed robbery." _Apparently_, He thought bitterly.

Guy nearly spat out the chewed up remains of his apple. "You! Seriously? No offence dude, but you're the size of a hobbit. You ain't gonna last long in here."

Guy stood up, obviously bored of the conversation. He pulled open the door with an effortless tug, yelling to another inmate down the hall. Blaine could still hear the echoes of his aggressive voice after he'd walked away.

"I know." He whispered into the silence, shutting his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain. To pretend he was somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

**AN: Even if it was awful, I really liked writing this chapter. Not sure why...Nevermind :D Reviews?**


	35. Different Kinds Of Stares

**AN: I'm so sorry for such a late update! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I was going on holiday. Then as soon as I got back I had to get my exam results so there were celebrations with family and friends, then I was house sitting for a few days and looking after pets and people and only getting 5 hours of sleep every night! Today is literally the first evening I've had to myself. And I won't have many after this because I'm starting 6th form in just over a week.**

**By the way, who else saw the glee fashion night video. I spent about five mintutes replying that look between Kurt and Blaine. If you've seen it you'll know what I'm talking about!**

****Anyway, mini rant over, I hope you like the chapter :). ****

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. **

Chapter Thirty Five

Wes rushed through the crowded hallways of Dalton Academy, clutching at a newspaper, which had become crumpled from being repeatedly crushed under tensing hands. The other students cowered away from the storming warbler as he charged past them into the choir room, shoving the double doors open with such force it shook the feeble hinges. David and Thad were already there, conversing quietly, both looking equally forlorn.

He hurried over to the main desk and slammed the paper down, open on the offending page, his normally composed face warped with fury. The headline screamed _Delinquent son unleashes unlawful attack on distraught parents._

"Have you seen this?" He demanded, not bothering with formalities. The two boys exchanged nervous glances before nodding at him seriously.

"My mum called me this morning. Apparently it's been all over the news, so the entire school probably knows as well." David grimaced. The Asian boy exhaled angrily and flopped down into the seat next to his best friend.

"It's not true thought, is it?" Thad asked meekly. Wes turned and glared at him like he was moronic.

"Of course not! Its complete bullshit. Blaine would never do anything to jeopardise what he's got with Kurt, especially with the kid on the way. You seriously think he would be that stupid to-"

The dark haired boy threw up his hands in defence. "Alright! I was just wondering."

The three council members sat in silence for a while, each one deep in thought. After a while, Wes asked the question they were all thinking.

"Why would his parents say this?"

"It couldn't have been his mom, they've been trying to _rebuild_ the relationship, I was talking to Blaine last week and he told me. I wouldn't put it past his father though..." David said thoughtfully, his eyes catching Wes's as they grimaced. After knowing Blaine the longest, they knew all too well about how Darryl Anderson felt about his only son and his "chosen" lifestyle.

"I knew the guy was pissed off about Blaine and Kurt getting together, but this is just… messed up!" Thad exclaimed, leaning back in his chair. "Why would you get your kid sent to _jail_ just because he likes dudes?"

"Because he's a twisted psychopath! How could Blaine's mom let this happen?"

David reached out a hand and patted Wes's arm, trying to calm down his increasingly frustrated friend. "I don' think we know enough to go around pointing fingers just yet." He said soothingly.

"Then we should investigate." The other boys looked doubtfully at Wes's excited expression. "Come on! We're not breaking the law or anything. We just need to find out what's going on, and then maybe we can help get Blaine out of this mess."

They sat thoughtfully for a second, before giving in, slowly nodding to show their approval. If it was a way that they could help out their friend, then they were all for it, no matter what the cost.

"So… what do we do?" David asked.

"Easy." He smirked, a plan unfurling in his mind. "We go and talk to his dad."

* * *

><p>From the moment Kurt had switched on the news that morning, he knew it was going to be a pretty terrible day. It wasn't like he expected any less from the people in this cow town. A scandal involving a high society powerful businessman and his supposedly dangerous son, it was every gossip mongers dream!<p>

Later that morning, as he walked into McKinley with Finn, he half expected Jacob Ben Israel to come out from nowhere and approach him for details, shoving that tacky microphone of his into Kurts face. But, to his surprise, no one said a word to them, not even any of the Neanderthals. They just stared at him sympathetically. In some ways it was even worse.

"Just ignore them." Finn whispered to him as they strolled past the groups of students. The news was spreading like wildfire all around them, even as they walked to Glee.

"I feel like the main attraction at a circus." He said bitterly. Before him, a girl he'd never spoken to was staring at him, alternating her looks between the crowds and Kurts face. She looked utterly bemused. Eventually, an equally unfamiliar girl approached her and they spoke quietly. Both of them turned and watched as Kurt and Finn passed them. Now they both looked compassionate, if not a little amused.

Finn saw this exchange to, and dragged Kurt away quickly. "You've dealt with the stares before, so you can do it again." he said with such resolve. The younger boy simply scoffed quietly.

"Never like this."

The stares never ceased, not even when they entered the choir room. Except in there, the students looked genuinely torn apart for the countertenor. All pairs of eyes followed them as they walked slowly into the centre of the room.

"Kurt…I don't know what to say." Rachel sighed, looking like she wanted to embrace him but decided against it. The boy frowned at her, resisting the building urge to cry out.

"Please don't tell me you're sorry, he's not dead, he's just…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, instead trailing off into nothing. Keeping his eyes firmly glued to the ground, he skirted around the diva and took his usual seat.

Glee rehearsal was a complete disaster. Mr Shue tried his hardest to get the team to co-operate, but distractions were buzzing in the air, like flies. Everyones minds were stuck on their missing member, so there was just no room for choreography or song lyrics at the moment. In the end, he to gave up and sat down heavily in an empty seat, where he stayed for the remainder of the lesson.

As the clock eventually chimed 4:30, the group started to file out silently, apart from the odd embarrassed apology to Kurt, which fell upon deaf ears.

The countertenor stood up and slipped his satchel over his head. Before he could make for the doorway, a voice halted him. "Kurt, wait!"

Quinn was a few metres in front of him, after running back into the room. She strolled casually over to him and Finn, who was waiting for his brother so they could drive home. The taller boy shot Kurt a quick look, and walked out, leaving him with the former cheerleader. Things were still pretty tense between the two of them since their break up last year.

"Yes?" Kurt attempted to sound nonchalant, but it just turned out weary. Quinn sighed and grabbed of his hands. The boy looked down at them, surprised, but made no attempt to move away.

"I understand Kurt." She said softly, glancing behind her as though scared someone was about to walk in on them. "Maybe our situations are identical but they're pretty similar." She gave a humourless laugh as the boy glared at her disbelievingly.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you." He sighed, his eyes boring into hers. "I-I don't know I'm supposed to deal with this, how I'm supposed to feel."

Quinn watched him with an gaping mouth as he spoke in a ragged voice. He looked so close to breaking point, even worse then he did after all the bullying from Karofsky."The looks I get from my clothes, the comments about my voice, taunts from people in the street, I can handle that. I've been doing it my entire life. Heck, I'm even used to the disgusted looks from being pregnant. But all this… it's completely foreign. Everyones treating me with kid gloves, like they're afraid if they touch me I'll shatter. It's like I'm branded, as the gay kid who's carrying a criminal's baby. Sounds like a recipe for disaster, doesn't it?"

"Come on, Blaine's going to be out before you know it!" Quinn's voice was positive and upbeat, a contrast to his cynical tones.

Kurt scoffed angrily, glancing down at the floor. "Somehow I don't think it's going to be that simple."

The blonde girl said nothing, dropping his hand like it was scalding and looking away guiltily. "What did you want Quinn?"

"I guess I wanted to say that…if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." "No really!" she said as he snorted at her choice of words. "I've gone through pregnancy alone and-"

"I'm not alone!" he snapped.

"You know what I mean. I just wanted to say that I get how you feel."

With those words, she left, turning on her heel and hurrying out the room without sparing a glance behind her. Kurt frowned in her direction, before shrugging it off and making for the parking lot, where Finn was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the juvie councillor's office, clamping a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn. He leaned back on the chair he sat in and exhaled loudly, a finger grazing over a slight bruise underneath his left eye. He'd gotton it that morning, straight after breakfast. The guy had sworn it was an accident, but Blaine didn't believe it for a second. Why would your elbow be so high in the air like that for no apparent reason? A loud, deliberate cough brought his attention back to the councillor.<p>

"Blaine are you listening to me?" The boy nodded, trying to focus of what she was saying as she droned on, catching snippets of words such as _unaccepting_ and _revenge._ He bit his lip, so fiercely he tasted the coppery tang of blood, to stop himself from screaming profanities at her.

She was insufferable, the councillor. A dreary middle aged woman with a greying bob haircut and heavy makeup. Kurt would have had a fit at her clothing, an ill-fitting pale cream suit which exposed far too much of her stumpy legs to be deemed appropriate, and a pair of clogs in a hideous shade of maroon.

However, it was her smirk which really aggravated Blaine, that patronizing air she gave off as she spoke to him like he was an misbehaving toddler and about to hit her round the face with the closest possible object. Which he very nearly was.

It was alright for her, after this she would no doubt be going home to her husband, and her kids. There was a picture of them on her desk, a typical family photo in a tacky glass frame. A mother, a father, a boy and a girl, all smiling into the camera, looking sickeningly prim and proper. Blaine tried his hardest not to scowl at the sight. She didn't seem to have a trouble in the world, yet here she was trying to convince him that she understood how her felt and what he was going through. She didn't have the faintest clue.

After her many attempts of trying to get through to him, and his retorts of explaining that he was innocent, Blaine subsequently stormed out of the room, his feet pummelling at the ground as he sped down the hallways he already knew so well. There was a communal phone near his room, and he silently prayed it was unoccupied.

Spotting the phone, he breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to it, dodging around a group of tough looking lads, keeping his head down. After catching the dangling phone, he pulled it as far as it would allow away from the crowds and punched in series of numbers.

_"Hello?"_

"B-Burt? It's me, Blaine." he couldn't keep the stutter from his voice as he heard the older man's familiar tones. A slight gasp sounded through the receiver before he heard the voice again

_"Oh my god! H-how are you son?"_

"I'm… still here." He tried to jest, but heard no laughter in return. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's not been easy. But I'm keeping my head down, keeping quiet, so I should be fine." He fingered his bruise as he said this, pondering whether or not to say anything. In the end he decided against it.

_"Does anyone know…about you?"_

Blaine paused slightly before answering. "No, I thought it was best if I didn't say anything."

_"You do what you think is best."_ Burt said carefully. In the background, Blaine could hear the tell-tale signs of somewhere shuffling around on the couch. No doubt they were all crowded round the phone, listening to their conversation.

"How s everyone, Finn and Carole?"

_"They're okay, mostly everyones just worried about you."_

"How's Kurt?" He asked after a pause. His heart plummeted to his feet as he heard his boyfriend's dad sigh loudly.

_"Honestly son, he's not good."_

"I'm so s-sorry a-about this Burt." Blaine pressed a hand to his face in anguish, trying to cover up his emotion. He really didn't need any of the other inmates 'sympathy'. A few tears fell, which he swiped away lightning fast.

_"Hey! Don't you dare apologise, none of this is your fault! Okay?"_

Blaine didn't bother replying. He slammed his back into the cold wall beside him and looked skywards, desperately willing himself to calm down.

Burt, pretending he couldn't hear the tiny gasps from the boy, carried on speaking. _"Have you got yourself a good lawyer?"_

Blaine nodded, before remembering that Burt couldn't see him.

"Umm, yeah. I called a friends dad and he said he'd be happy to help." He was a little surprised when Jeff's dad agreed to take the case. No doubt it would cause a rift between the two families, not to mention it may cause problems with the other warbler's parents as well. But as Mr Sterling had assured him, he never could stand Blaine's dad to begin with. They'd had a meeting earlier that day and, even with the man's extensive experience, it was going to be a tough case.

_"Is he decent?"_

"He's one of the best lawyers in the state! But…"

_"But what?"_ Burt asked hesitantly.

"Even he's said it doesn't look good for me." Blaine admitted. "Could you…not tell Kurt any of this? I really don't want to worry him; it's not good for him."

_"If you want kiddo, but he's going to want to know sometime."_

"I know, I just have to figure out what to say first. C-Can I talk to him?"

The man didn't say anything else. Blaine heard a little rusting over the other end, before an angelic voice rang swiftly into his ears, causing his mood to brighten immediately.

"Hey you." He whispered tenderly.

_"Hey."_ Silence overtook them as they tried to think of something, anything to say to each other. For once in their relationship, they were both speechless.

"Kurt, are you still there?" Blaine asked eventually, after the quiet became too much.

_"Yeah, sorry I'm just a bit…"_

"I know. How are you? How's our little girl?"

They talked for as long as they could, about trivial matters, what was on TV and the latest gossip in the glee club. Kurt described the latest issue of Vogue to him, and Blaine informed him on the councillor's outfit, laughing as his boyfriend audibly gasped. He laughed even harder when the very same women walked briskly past him, scowling. All too soon, another guy came up behind him, looking at the phone pointedly.

"I have to go now babe." He said reluctantly. On the other end, Kurt whined sadly.

_"Okay, I'll come and visit you sometime this weekend-"_

"No!" He cried without thinking. Kurts breath faltered, and he pinched himself angrily for being so uprupt.

_"W-What? D-Don't you want to see me?"_

"Of course I do, b-but…. I want to keep a low profile so it's probably best if no one here knows about you_." Or the baby._

"_O-Oh. Okay, I guess I talk to you soon."_ Kurt's voice sounded so distraught but Blaine knew it was best, for both their sakes. It was what he had to keep telling himself. It was all that kept him going.

"I love you." He said fiercely, determined to make his boyfriend believe him, to understand why he was doing this.

After a slight pause Kurt replied to him. _"Love you to."_

* * *

><p>Kurt put the phone down in a slight daze. He reclined back on the sofa, trying to get his head around what Blaine had just told him. He didn't want to see Kurt? It didn't make any sense, Blaine was never embarrassed about their relationship, and he was always the one who said that they should have pride in who they were. So why did that change now?<p>

"What's happened?" Finn stood up from the armchair he sat on and joined Kurt on the couch. "Is Blaine okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's f-fine." He sipped at a cup of water next him, trying to avoid Finns worried gaze.

"So what's up, apart from the…obvious."

Kurt turned to face his brother, absentl mindedly stroking his stomach gently, searching for a little bit of comfort. "He doesn't want me to visit him. Says he wants to lay low."

"It makes sense." Finn nodded, his lips pursed slightly. The shorter boy turned to glare at him, his voice high with frustration.

"But once the trial starts, it's all going to come out anyway, so what's the point!"

Finn didn't have an answer for this. Dejectedly, they lent back in unison. "I'll go visit him if you want. I know it's not like going yourself but at least he'll get to see a friendly face." Finn offered kindly. To his relief, the other boy looked pretty happy with his suggestion.

"Thanks Finn, I'm sure he'd like that."

"Anytime."

The boy stood up and wandered out of the room, probably up to his room. Finn watch his brother walk away, thinking intently. Eventually he grabbed the phone Kurt was using and held it to his ear.

"Puck? Hey dude, it's Finn. Listen, I need a favour…"

**AN: Not the strongest ending but I wasn't sure how to end it. Anyway, I'll try and get another update out soon. Review if you have the time :)**


	36. The Visit

**AN: Okay, so here's the problem. I'm now in 6th form and the work load is insane, especially for me as I'm taking extra subjects. Along with that and my out of school stuff, I have about an hour free time every day, sometimes less, which I use to write my stories.**

**I WILL be finshing this story, I hate it when people leave stories unfinshed. So it's best to assume I will be updateing every other Friday or Saturday.**

**This again is another sort of filler chapter, the real important stuff begins next chapter.**

**Hope you like it! Review if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

Chapter Thirty- Six 

"Thanks for coming with me dude, I was too nervous to come on my own." Finn murmured to his friend, keeping his head down as they made their way through a maze of tables towards their designated seats.

Once they were seated, Puck leaned back comfortably in his seat, his arms folded around his body. "No problem. We glee guys have to watch out for each other, and that includes princess's boyfriend."

"Hey, don't call Kurt that!" Finn frowned angrily.

"Sorry, false of habit."

It definitely wasn't the ideal way for the two boys to spend a Saturday morning, especially one so cheerful. Puck probably wouldn't have even been awake at this time, had his best friend not called him the day before, begging him to accompanying him to go and see their newest glee member. He had vowed that he'd never step foot inside these foul walls again, but for Blaine, he'd make an exception. He made a promise, and Noah Puckerman never broke his promises.

It was all exactly how he remembered it from when his mom had come and visit him, the same daunting four walls that seemed to advance towards you the more you stared at them, making the room smaller and smaller until it was near impossible to breathe. Around him were who he assumed were the inmates parents, clenching their hands and grinding their teeth, looking thoroughly pissed off. There were sometimes girls with them, who looked barely out of middle school, plastered in makeup and watching the doors, desperately waiting for their boyfriends to come through. Only this time he was on the opposite side of the table. He could get up and leave whenever he wanted to, and Blaine was stuck in here, alone and vulnerable. The mere thought brought bile to his mouth, which he briskly pushed down.

They sat in an apprehensive silence, each silently wondering how Blaine would look when he walked through those double doors. With all their might, they prayed that he didn't look too bad.

After a while, Finn sidled up to his friend. "So, what's it like? He whispered, "Being in here."

Puck thought for a moment before answering. "It's…hard, but if you're a badass like me, you can manage." He flexed his guns and smirked, but Finn didn't share his amusement.

"But Blaine's not like that! He won't even kill spiders; he always traps them in cups and chucks then out the window." He gushed, one set of fingers crushing the other. Pucks grin died down slowly, and was replaced with one of worry.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"We're about to find out." They sat up a little straighter, as they noticed a short, brunette boy stroll into the room, speaking to one of the officers.

_"Shit."_ Finn muttered under his breath as Blaine approached the table they were sat at.

He looked awful, tired and defeated, his hair wild and curly since being freed of its cage of gel. The baggy clothes he was wearing dwarfed him, making him look so much younger than his age. His face was stubbly and unkempt, with a harsh purple bruise under one of his eyes, swirled with green and blue. The only thing which looked the same was his smile. It was as wide and as welcoming as always, if not a little weary. For the first time that day, Finn was glad it was him here to visit and not Kurt. The sight alone would have broken his heart.

"Hey guys." He welcomed them politely, taking a seat himself. The two football players stayed silent, still taking in the view before them. Sighing, Blaine leaned forward, his arms folded protectively in front of him and resting on the table.

"You didn't have to come all this way to see me, you know. I'm…I'm fine." He tries to smile, but only manages a weak grimace.

"So what's that?" Puck questions, pointing one tanned finger at the bruise. Blaine whipped a hand towards his face and covers his injury, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Nothing to worry about. How's Kurt? Is he upset with me?"

Finn snorted quietly. Typical Blaine, always thinking about other people before himself.

The quarterback shook his head fiercely. "No, no, he understands. He was going out to meet a friend for dinner when we left, Lance?"

Blaine paused, before sinking his head into his hands. "_Crap_! I forgot that was this week!" he said sadly.

The two boys said nothing to this, instead reaching out and patting him gently on each arm. Neither of them were very big on affection. Never the less, Blaine looked appreciative, shooting each of them a genuine smile. Suddenly, he frowned at them, his expression confused.

"Hang on, I thought only immediate family could visit!"

"It's true, we're now your brothers, so just …act like you hate us." Puck grinned.

The former warbler looked thoughtful. "So I'm dating my brother's stepbrother…" he quipped.

This caught Finn of guard, who sat back in his chair, muttering to himself. Puck rolled his eyes at his friend, before leaning forward and whispering.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm probably your best bet; I know what it's like in here. I know how hard it is."

Blaine shook his head, looking dejected. "Not really, I still can't get my head around the fact that my dad hates me so much that he'd hand me over to the cops. Or the fact that my mom let it happen." He added the last sentence as an afterthought, his face dropping to the table as he thought over the betrayal.

"You're not going down for this Anderson!" Puck said fiercely. He knew he was getting a few curious looks from police officers and visitors alike, but he never took his eyes away from the broken boy. Again, Blaine just sighed.

"I might do, there's no use pretending any different. In the meantime, all we can do is hope for the best."

* * *

><p>Harriet yanked the key out of the door and slammed it again with a huff. Wobbling a little in her heels, she made her way into the kitchen and slid onto on the metal chairs, still a little angry and very confused.<p>

She'd waited for what felt like hours in the lima bean, sipping coffee after coffee, waiting for Blaine to arrive. Of course her husband hadn't known where she was going; he thought she was meeting Mrs Montgomery again. She'd risked the anger of an unstable man to come and see her son, and he hadn't even bothered to show up, without even a phone call for text to say he had to cancel. Just when she thought they were starting to get somewhere in their relationship.

Angrily, she took her cell phone and dialled a familiar number, only to be told that the phone was unavailable. Scrolling through the contacts, she found another number, and pressed call.

_"Hello?"_ A high pitched voice rang through the phone, impatient but still polite.

"Is this Kurt Hummel?" She asked, equally politely.

_"Yes, who's speaking?"_

"This is Blaine's mother."

Abruptly, the voice switched to a harsher, lower range. "_What the hell do you want?"_

Her jaw dropped at the aggressive voice. "I want to speak to my son! Now just put him on the phone." She demanded.

_"You've got a nerve."_

"Excuse me!"

The voice raised in frustration. _"Is this your idea of a sick joke? Part of you and your pathetic husbands little plan to humiliate us, because right now I am really not in the mood!"_

"I have no idea what you're talking about; now let me speak to Blaine!"

_"You want me to say it? Fine, he's in juvie, happy now?"_

_Clang!_

The phone dropped to the floor, nearly shattering on impact with the tiles. Harriet glared down at it in shock, her eyes large and horrified. With trembling hands, she crouched down and picked it up, before holding it back to her ear.

_"Mrs Anderson?"_ he was asking, warily.

She took a shallow breath, attempting to calm her furiously beating heart. "W-What? Why?"

_"Ask your husband, he's the one that sent him there_." He sneered, before briskly cutting off the call.

* * *

><p>She was still sat there an hour later, in the exact same position, the phone still clutched tightly in her hands. Her heels had long since been thrown across the room in a fit of rage, her mascara trailed down her face so it almost grazed her lips.<p>

It all made perfect sense. Things had been odd at home since the arrest. The day after, all the TVs had mysteriously broken every single one of them in the house. It seemed ridiculous, but she had believed Darryl when he assured her it was something to do with the electricity. There hadn't been a single newspaper delivered to the house, when there usually was a few each week. She had answered a few weird phone calls recently, saying they were sorry to hear about Blaine, but she had just assumed they were do to with how he had left home, so she thanked them graciously.

Darryl had also been a lot happier recently, swanning around the house with a permanent grin slapped on his face. The real reason why made her feel sick.

He came into the kitchen at that very moment, humming some old song under his breath. Spotting the shoes, he glanced over the counter to see his wife on the floor. Frowning, he opened his mouth to speak, but Harriet beat him to it.

"Is it true?" Her eyes burned into him as Darryl watched her in bemusement.

"Sweetheart, come on-"

"No!" She screamed. "What did you do to Blaine?"

He stiffened, realizing that she knew. The look of fear disappeared as quickly as it arrived. This enraged her even more; he didn't even seem to care.

"It's for his own good, Harriet. He needs this."

"But I don't understand" She spluttered. "…How?"

"I just told the police what they needed to hear, how I witnessed Blaine destroying our living room. Concrete evidence." He smirked at his wife, relishing her look of disbelief.

"But you didn't even go downstairs! W-We stayed hidden in the bedroom…"

"They don't know that."

"You're unbelievable!" She hissed, pushing herself off the floor to stand before him. Without her shoes, she stood a good few inches below him. His height made him even more menacing.

"It's the right thing to do, honey. He'll get a couple of years at least; it should be long enough to straighten him out. He'll forget all about that boy, and that freak child of theirs, and then he'll settle down with a nice respectable girl. I was thinking about that Susanne Gallivan from down the road, what do you think?"

Harriet's jaw dropped in astonishment. "You've got this all planned out haven't you, but I won't let you get away with it. I'm going straight to the police to tell them you've been lying through your teeth."

"You'll do no such thing!" he took a few steps towards her, causing her to back away until her feet touched the kitchen counter.

"Darryl please, get away from me." She cried, but he took no notice, advancing on her until they were face to face once again.

"Now you listen to me! I am doing this for our family, for our little boy who we've lost. All I'm trying to do is to get him back again. You will not get in the way of that."

His voice was calm and collected, the standard for a typical business man. But there was a small twitch in the corner of his mouth, the wild gaze in his eyes that turned Harriet's heart to ice. He looked completely insane

"Ok?" he asks easily, as if nothing had happened.

_Stay calm Harriet, play it cool._

She nodded furiously, and then briskly tuned on her heel, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo." Burt crossed the room and sank into the seat next to his brooding son. It was evening now, the sky a dark cosmic blue, flecked with dim stars. The time when most people would be getting ready to go to bed and sleep. But instead Burt had found Kurt sitting up on the couch, in the pitch black, gazing blankly into the space before him, a hand caressing his 32 weeks pregnant stomach.<p>

"Hi." The boy murmured, not bothering to look at his father.

"How was your dinner?"

"Fine."

"You know, you really shouldn't be driving in your condition."

"I didn't, I took a cab" He decided not to mention the fact that the first cab driver had taken one look at him and driven away as fast as he could.

Burt watched the boy for a few more minutes, wincing at the unresponsive gaze on his face. "Listen Kurt, I got a phone call today. From Blaine's lawyer."

"And?"

"They've set a date for the trial, Mr Sterling managed to pull a few strings and get it as soon as possible."

"Okay, when is it?" Still his words were the same, stilted and short, devoid of emotion.

"Next week." Burt sighed.

Kurt said nothing in return, simply nodding at his father. With this, Burt stood up and left him alone, muttering to himself.

Once his father had dissapeared from his view, he bent his head down to stare at his abdomen, smiling gently as the baby kicked him. It was the first smile to cross his face in a long while.

"Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise you, your dad will be fine." He broke the silence, whispering softly to his daughter. A soft laugh passed his lips as she kicked again. It was almost as though she was replying to him, trying to comfort him in any small way she could.

"He'll be fine" he repeated, relaxing back into the sofa, and promptly falling into a troubled sleep.

**AN: The ending's pretty bad, but I was completly stuck for ideas :( I hope it is acceptable. **

**Off to learn spanish now, Adios mis amigos!**


	37. The Trial Part One

**AN: Seriously guys, I'm sorry for my rubbish updating :( my life has literally been crazy right now. For some reason I decided to take an extra AS and I can honestly say I've never had to work so hard at anything... That sounds more dramatic then I meant it to. I was able to update today because I'm on holiday for a week, so I have a little free time. I can't promise when the next update will be, but once I get my work back on track, it'll hopefully get more regular. All I can promise is this fic WILL be finshed.**

**I'm not sure how much you guys will like this chapter. So much angst! I got depressed re-reading it. Plus please don't hate me for what I've decided to do. I know what I'm doing, trust me :)**

**Hope you like it and hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away.**

Chapter 37

_The morning of the trial._

Kurt gazed blankly back at his reflection, straightening his tie with delicate whips of his fingers. His body was twisted round so he stood side on to the mirror. His eyes ran over his body, dwarfed in an ill-fitting charcoal grey suit, a far cry from the designer suits he kept stashed at the back of his closet. He longed for the days when he could wear the delicate fabrics again.

He was used to baggy attire now, wearing thick fabrics in an attempt to disguise his swollen stomach. It had worked well for a few months, but now he just looked out of shape. Swiftly, he brushed away a tear at his disappointing reflection. At least he wasn't crying over Blaine for once.

The phone call with Blaine had been circling around in his mind for days on end, ever since he had found out about the date of the trial. Was that really what Kurt was doing? Provoking people, aggravating them simply with the way he now looked. There wasn't anything he could do about it. What was the alternative? Not going at all, leaving Blaine to face the trial, and his monster of a father, alone. No, he shook his head fiercely. Although I can't speak to him, or touch him. I have to be there for him.

He collapsed down gently onto the seat of his vanity, and glared at his gaunt face, his normally flawless completion blotchy from the many tears he had shed, and the fact that his moisturizing regime had gone out the window over the last few weeks. His chestnut hair had fallen, damp and limp, around his face. His attempt to keep it under control had failed, causing him to throw the hair dryer down in frustration, and collapse onto the bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

He hadn't slept at all, simply staring at the ceiling. It was all he seemed to do these days.

"Kurt?"

Kurt spun round to see Finn standing awkwardly in the doorway, dressed in the simple black suit he wore to Burt and Carole's wedding. They had picked it out together. Kurt could remember how he had marvelled at how he could find the perfect black which complemented Finn's skin tone. It seemed today would be one of the rare occasions when Finn looked a hell of lot better than he did.

"How are you holding up?" Finn asked gently, coming over and perching beside him on the awkwardly small chair. Still, neither boy mentioned it.

"Spectacularly." Kurt deadpanned, avoiding his stepbrother's eyes.

Finn frowned at him, leaning a milometer closer. "You didn't eat anything this morning."

"That's true."

"When was the last time you ate anything?" He pushed. Finn couldn't even remember the last time he'd even seen Kurt outside of his bedroom. When he didn't answer, Finn drew in a sharp breath.

"You can't starve yourself, it's not healthy. Think of little Klaine!"

Kurt smirked a little at this. "Little Klaine? Seriously?"

"It seemed like a good nickname as any. Besides, what else am I meant to call her, it? You guys haven't even chosen a name yet." As soon as the words left Finn's lips, he regretted them. Kurt's small smile swiftly fell, his head bending down even further, so Finn could no longer see his gloomy eyes. He suspected they were watering.

"Sorry." He grimaced.

"It's not your fault, Finn."

Finn shook his head sadly. "N-No, no that was insensitive."

They sat for a few minutes, drinking in the comfortable silence.

Eventually, Kurt turned to his brother and blurted out what was plaguing his mind. "D-do you think this is a good idea?"

"I don't know-." Finn mumbled, obviously confused.

"Do you think it's a good idea that I go today. Remember what he said on the phone, about not wanting anyone to know about us. Well, if I go today I'm just going to screw it up for him. Finn, I could be putting him in real danger!" Kurts hand had begun to tremble, so Finn grabbed them comfortingly, his thumb gently stroking the younger boys own.

"I think you're overthinking this Kurt." He spoke softly. "Blaines going to need you there today, no matter what happens, and he's going to want you there, no matter what he might have said."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Finn said assuredly. Slowly he stood up, pulling up his brother with him. Kurt stumbled a little trying to stand up straight, so Finn instinctively stuck an arm out to steady him.

"Come on; let's get this little charade on the road." He sighed, leading the dejected boy down the stairs, his arm still around Kurt's shoulders. It was all he could think of.

But how he wished there was more he could do.

* * *

><p>The wind howled angrily outside, the rain slamming its fingers against the window, beating out a sombre tune. The grey cloud that dominated the sky seemed to leak into the spare room where she now spent her nights, and turn the walls, the bed sheets, and the carpet into the same murky tones. She heard angry whispering downstairs, and the slam of the door, but she didn't have the energy to care.<p>

She sat silently on the very edge of her bed, having been dressed in her appropriate dark grey suit for an hour already, rocking very slightly with her hands clenched. Her nails dug so deep into her palm they threatened to draw blood. The day she had been dreading had finally arrived. The day she should have stopped, which she could have stopped. But she chose not to.

Every day since that incident in the kitchen with Darryl, she had wanted to go to the police, a part of her ached to scream it out to whoever would listen. But each time she opened her mouth, the words wouldn't come. It was a simple reason why. She loved him.

She still loved Darryl, just as much as she loved Blaine. He was still the man she married, under all the anger and misguidance. She couldn't simply choose between them, sending one of them to prison while the other stayed with her, safe and free. If she chose one, she'd lose the other.

In theory, her idea was fool proof. There simply wasn't enough evidence to convict her son, even with Darryl's well thought out lies. She simply had to sit back and wait for the judge to clear his name, and then he would be free, back to come back to her, and his life with Kurt. Darryl would be angry, furious even, but he'd get over it soon enough, like he always did. Everything would work out fine, it had to.

To whichever deity would listen, she prayed she had made the right choice.

* * *

><p>The clock had stopped.<p>

Great.

Blaine stood up on his bed, wrinkling his suit in the process, and tapped at the thin plastic with no success. The hands stayed exactly where they were, paused on 8:43am. Huffing, he stepped down and resumed his pacing of the tiny room. This was perfect, he thought. I'm walking to my fate, and I have no idea how much time I have left.

His breakfast still lay on the cabinet beside his bed, untouched, next to a stone cold mug of coffee. He just couldn't face eating right now.

He wondered how Kurt must be feeling right now. Closing his eyes, he imagined it would be like if he was there, sitting on their bed, while Kurt sifted through his overflowing closet, complaining he had nothing to wear, his bump displayed to the world for all to see. A world where they didn't have to be afraid, or ashamed. He hated those baggy clothes Kurt now wore, there weren't him.

He groaned angrily, bringing a hand up to his face in anguish. His brain was screaming at him, pummelling the sides of his head and shouting down his ears. This wasn't meant to be happening. After he left his old home, things were meant to be better! Now they were worse than ever, and he had no control over his life anymore. He felt powerless.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." He murmured softly

An angry cough brought him back to reality. He spun round to see a thoroughly bored police officer standing behind him. A smug smirk was plastered over his face as he opened his mouth the mutter the words Blaine had been dreading to hear.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>A happy tune filled the air around Darryl as he hummed along merrily to the radio playing in his bedroom. It was some modern song, all whiney and out of tune. But he was in much too good of a mood to truly care.<p>

Opening the door to his closet, he pulled out his prepared suit, ready on a hanger, complete with a fresh white shirt and a scarlet tie. As he dressed, his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. Pulling a few sad faces, he rehearsed his lines in his head. How he only wanted the best for his son and Blaine had rebelled against his best and well intentioned efforts.

"Like the doting father I am!" he snorted, buttoning up his shirt.

A shrill bell rang louder than the radio, causing him to reach over and lower the volume. In the silence, the noise rang louder. Eventually he realised it was the doorbell.

Sighing, he left his bedroom and paced down the stairs. The bell rang again incessantly.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled, pulling the door open and glaring at the people before him.

There were two teenage boys standing before him, one of them Asian and the other African, both with an unpleasantly angry look on their faces. They were even dressed similar, in black suits with the ties undone and casually hanging around their necks. Despite not recognising them, they did look slightly familiar.

Then it hit him. They were Blaine's friends, from when he attended that Dalton academy. Wes and David, he thought they were called.

"Hello Mr Anderson." The first boy, Wes, said politely. He leaned back against the wall next to the door and glared at him. If Darryl didn't know any better, he'd say that he was being threatening.

"What d-" he began, but Wes cut him of sharply, this time no trace of civility in his tone.

"How did you do it?"

Darryl gaped at him and the other boy, who seemed content to stay back and glower at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied easily.

"Cut the crap, sir" The boy sneered the last word. The man's smirk lessened a fraction. "You might have been able to fool everyone else with your pathetic lies, but we know Blaine a hell of a lot better than you do-"

"That's not difficult." David chipped in angrily.

"And we know that these stories you've been spreading are exactly that. Stories, complete fiction, a load of bullshit. Need I go on?" Wes raised an eyebrow at him, inviting him to punch the teenager in the face. Instead Darryl stayed silent, balling his hands into fists.

Seeing he wasn't answering, David sighed dejectedly. They were probably hoping he would flip out at them. It might have strengthened their case. "Look, we're willing to make a deal with you here."

"You withdraw your statement, say that you were mistaken. Blaine goes free, and you leave him, Kurt and their kid _alone_. You live your life and they live theirs. Simple." The two boys stared at him, waiting for his response.

"And what if I don't?" Finally Darryl found his voice. "What can you two seriously do?" He laughed scornfully, looking them up and down with disbelieving eyes.

The teenagers shared a knowing glace, probably expecting this reaction. "I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you, Mr Anderson."

"We have connections, and you have a lot of enemies, and if that doesn't work…" Wes began.

"We're willing to fight fire with fire, if you get what we mean." David finished, winking at him. _Winking at him!_

Darryl stared at them open mouthed. Eventually, he came back to his senses and slammed the door shut in their faces with a satisfying slam.

"Think about it." Wes yelled through the letter box. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps walking down the path. It was fine now, it was over, they were gone.

But Darryl couldn't relax. His breath was rapid and shaky as he processed this information. They knew everything. All he'd worked so desperately hard to keep secret. They were going to spoil _everything!_

He ripped his phone out of his pocket and speed dialled their lawyer's number. As soon as he heard a man's voice down the phone, he yelled about the two boys, and how he didn't want them _near _the trial.

"_Sir, I honestly don't see how these children are going to be a problem-" _

"I don't care what you have to do. Just make sure they don't get in!" He screamed, panting heavily, and instead of ending the call, he threw the phone straight at the mirror in front of him, effectively ending the conversation.

The phone collided with the glass, and he watched dismayed as it shattered, the shards collapsing down onto the floor and gathering around his feet.

**AN: So, how was it? I know that Harriet is being a total moron, but hopefully she'll snap out of it. Its all up to my brain. Review please :)**

**PS. Who's looking forward to episode 3x05 :P should be totally awesome :D**


	38. The Trial Part Two

**AN: It's short and pretty awful, but it's a chapter :) ****I've skipped quite a few scenes, I had loads written but they seemed too boring and pointless, so I had to delete them and start again. Thats why I'm so late...look at me making excuses, just ignore me :D**

**Still don't own Glee, think I've said that enough**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 38

Kurt could barely believe it was actually happening.

The court room was traditional, stuffy and tense with wooden beams of dark mahogany. He was sat in between his parents, waiting for the dreaded trial to begin. Waiting for his boyfriend to walk through the doors he was avidly watching, to face his estranged father in front of nearly a hundred witnesses. Kurt couldn't help but swallow nervously as he glanced over at the judge, a fierce looking woman who brandished her gavel with more power and determination than Wes ever could muster.

He leant back in his chair, leaning into Carole, who gave his forearm a gentle squeeze. Smiling back softly, the teen turned his attention back to the judge, as she slammed her gavel down and finally spoke a few words to summon Blaine into the room.

Quietly, the double doors swung open and small dark haired boy in a black suit walked through, his eyes trained on the floor as he made his way to the small protruding section of the room. Kurt's heart viciously leapt to his throat.

He looked awfully, visibly shaking as he took his seat, clasping his hands together to try and stop the trembling. His hair was free and curly, but for once Kurt didn't find it at all attractive. It was simply another reminder of how his lover was slowly falling apart.

Without releasing, Kurt was leaning forward in his chair, just to get a few precious inches closer to Blaine. His chair scraped loudly across the floor, giving an embarrassingly loudly squeak which echoed loudly around the silent room. Everyone turned to look at him, including those hazel brown eyes he had so desperately missed.

Their eyes met, and just for a moment, Blaines dejected expression lifts and he gave the tiniest of smiles.

"I love you." Kurt mouthed to him, desperately trying to convey his feelings.

Luckily Blaine seemed to understand, as after a second he mouthed back.

"I love you two."

* * *

><p>"The judge calls Blaine Anderson to the stand."<p>

Blaine froze, his back ridged against the wood of his chair. After Nate Sterling, his lawyer gave him an encouraging smile, he shakily stood to his feet, his hands still clasped in front of him as though he was about to pray. Praying sounded pretty good right now, he could really do with a miracle.

He felt all sets of eyes in the room swing towards him. Before him, a group of lawyers stood observing him, Nate being the only one wearing anything close to a smile.

"Name?" A stern looking man asked him. In a flash, Blaine recognised him as his father's lawyer, Christian.

"Blaine Mark Anderson." He stuttered. The man smiled at him coldly.

"Simple question first_." _he sneered, pacing in front of the teenager. "You don't have the best relationship with your parents, do you?"

"My father." Blaine corrected him, trying desperately hard not to fidget. "My mother and I get along fine now, I have nothing against her."

He spared a quick glance at his mother, who looked like she was about to cry. That wasn't entirely true; he doubted he could go back to her now after what she had done this time. She had let him down, time and time again. It was unlikely they could go back from that.

Quickly he remembered he was supposed to be listening to the man in front of him, and forced himself to focus.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked politely, to which the man rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I said, would you say you _resent _your father?"

"Yes" Blaine admitted after a short pause. A murmur of voices rang through the room before the judge banged her gavel, effectively silencing them.

"May I ask why?" Christian questioned. Blaine gave him an incredulous look.

"Why? Because he hates me! Because he had been nothing but hateful and cruel to me ever since I came out-"

"Came out?" The lawyer pretended to look puzzled. "Care to explain to the room what you mean by that?"

Blaine glared at him, running a hand roughly through his unusually curly hair. "I'm gay." Another loud murmur broke out. "My dad can't stand the fact I'm attracted to men. The day I told him I had a boyfriend; he attacked me and threw me out into the street. _That's_ why I hate him!"

"I see." He said thoughtfully. "So you could say that you wanted vengeance on your father for what he did to you, correct?"

"What? No!" Blaine said indignantly. "I'd put everything what happened with my father behind me, I have a new family now, I'm happy!"

"So I heard." The man glanced up at Kurt, who gave an involuntary shudder under his ice cold gaze. "You are living with the-" He consulted some notes in his hands "-Hummel family now, is that true?" Blaine nodded. "And what relation are they to you?"

"My boyfriend's parents, they took me in when my father kicked me out."

Christian nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb had lit up above his head. It was almost comical, if it wasn't for the sinister smirk which crawled onto his face.

"Are they a rich family?"

Blaine looked taken aback. "Umm…no, not really." He admitted sheepishly, glancing up at his family apologetically. Burt merely shrugged well naturedly in reply.

"But your parents are, aren't they?"

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked, not answering the question. The lawyer span on his heel and strolled over to the front of the stand so he stood directly before the teen.

"Well it can't be easy for the Hummels, can it? A regular, working class family, already with two teenage boys to feed suddenly getting two new additions."

"Two?" asked the judge, looking bemusedly at Christian.

Realising what he meant, Blaine's heart sank. _No, please don't bring it up…please don't._

"Why yes! Is it not true Blaine…that your boyfriend is pregnant?"

For once the room was silent, waiting apprehensively for his answer. Behind him, Blaine could feel Kurt shrinking into his seat, avoiding the nosy eyes around him. Sighing, Blaine nodded a fraction.

"…Y-Yes, he is." Ignoring the shocked gasps around the room, the lawyer continued.

"And how old are you and your partner?"

"...Seventeen."

"Think about it!" The man exclaimed, slamming his fist down onto the bench and making Blaine jump. "Babies cost money, Blaine, everyone knows that. Your family are struggling to pay for everything, and now because of your stupidity, your _carelessness_, it's getting a brand new addition."

"Stop it."

"You've screwed up a lot of lives here, haven't you? Your parents, the Hummels, your boyfriends. I bet he never wanted to be a father at this age, but because of you, he's losing all hope of every getting a decent job and giving his son or daughter what they deserve."

"That's not true!"

But you knew how to get some money, didn't you Blaine? It would have been a perfect opportunity to get back at your parents whilst helping to support for your child and proving to Mr Hummel that you're not a complete waste of space."

Blaine slammed his hands down sharply onto the wood in front of him, causing Christian to jump backwards, the irritating smirk still on his face. "NO you've got it completely wrong! I'd never do something so stupid!"

"Mr Anderson, calm down!" The judge warned him dangerously. Behind him, two police officers made their way slowly towards the teen, ready to step in if necessary.

"Fellow witnesses, I think it's obvious what is going on. Blaine here got in a bit over his head with his baby daddy drama. I think it's best if you got some professional help-"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!"

Like panthers, the cops pounced, grabbing Blaine roughly by the wrists to stop him from flying at the lawyer. To Blaine's glee, the man had the decency to look a little worried.

"Blaine, STOP! Calm down, please!" Kurt screamed, leaping to his feet. Blaines head snapped to face him, the anger slowly ebbing away. Taking a few deep breathes; he dropped his shoulders dejectedly, causing Kurt and Christian to breathe a sigh of relief.

The judge however, looked less pleased. "Mr Hummel, please keep quiet."

"Sorry." He murmured, going to take his seat. To his surprise, Christian held out his hand to halt him.

"No, it's quite alright; I was hoping to have a word with Mr Hummel. Blaine, you can sit."

Blaine sank down into his seat, resting his head in his hands, while Kurt makes his way down the steps hesitantly to face the vile man in front of him.

**AN: Still not too sure how this is going, but there again I never am. Review if you have the time! :D**

**I have no ideas if my facts about trials are correct, I'm using my artistic license and making it up :P**


	39. The Trial Part Three

**AN: Hey there! It's been a while, but I'm back! Hope you like this chapter, next chapter is the big one! Review if you have the time :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

Chapter 39- The Trial- Part Three

Kurt's statement was short and brief, but it felt as though it were endless. He sat there, clicking his fingers together nervously as the two lawyers questioned him about his relationship with Blaine, Mr Sterling being far more kind and compassionate then Christian.

The man had worn an obvious look of disgust as he paced in front of Kurt in a typically lawyer fashion, his eyes flicking down to Kurts stomach every now and then. But Kurt ignored this, diverting his gaze and settling it on Blaine, who was sat only a few metres away from him, looking so forlorn it tugged at Kurt's heart. He wanted nothing more than to run into his boyfriend's arms and hold him, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay and be strong, for both of them.

Once the officers were convinced Blaine was calm, they let him back to be questioned by Nate. The man gave him a gentle smile, encouraging him to be calm and collected. It seemed to work pretty well, as he charmed the courtroom easily, oozing honesty and dapper charm. It was almost ridiculous to believe he was a hardened criminal.

* * *

><p>"It's going really well Kurt." His dad beamed as they stepped out of the room for during the intermission. Kurt, glad to get out of the stuffy environment, sank down gratefully into the nearest chair, Finn sitting next to him.<p>

"You think so?" He grinned hopefully.

"Dam straight!" Finn exclaimed, giving a little fist pump as the family giggled at his expense.

Carole shook her head fondly at her son, before turning back to Kurt. "Finn's right honey. You two looked so sincere and honest. The jury would have a hard time not believing you."

"I wouldn't count on that." A jeering voice sounded from behind them.

The group all spun their heads round, coming face to face with the Andersons. Darryl stood tall, grasping tightly at his wife's arm, who herself looked extraordinarily tired and drained. On impulse, Carole grabbed hold of her own husband, to hold him back from the other man, while Finn discreetly took hold of Kurt's hand.

"Get out of here." Burt spoke softly, but dangerously, silently warning the man to stay away. Darryl took no notice, advancing on Kurt till he was mere inches away.

"Nice speech out there. Very…stirring."

Kurt moved his gaze from the floor to stare directly at him. "_Fuck off_." He breathed angrily.

Burt placed a gently hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "Kurt…"

"No, no, it's okay Mr Hummel. Kids just letting off some steam. Although I hope you realise that your little victory won't last long. "

"Just because the police were easily convinced by your lies, doesn't mean that everyone else will." Finn spat at him.

Darryl turned quickly to the other boy, looking surprised, as though he hadn't expected him to speak. "We'll see about that."

The couple began to walk away, Harriet a few steps behind as she tried to keep up with her husband. Ignoring his father's pleas to stay back, Kurt struggled out of his seat and walked as quickly as he could towards the women and grasped her arm gently.

"You can't let him do this." He whispered frantically.

"…What else can I do?"

"Say something! Tell them he's lying."

"Harriet!" Darryl had noticed she was no longer following him, and was waiting at the end of the hallway, his arms folded angrily across his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly, before walking over to her husband, looking more defeated than ever.

* * *

><p>After the break, the Hudson-Hummels sat back in their places, joined again by Kurt. Their happy mood had disappeared, and been replaced with anger and loathing.<p>

They had to sit and watch, as Darryl Anderson sat in the chair, no longer looking malicious, as was questioned by Christian and Nate. They watched helplessly as he spouted a load of lies about how Blaine is a delinquent. After a while, Kurt turned away, keeping tight grip onto Burt hand.

"-It was around the time that he met Kurt that he started getting worse."

Kurts head shot up, finally allowing himself to watch the events before him.

"Compared to what you've already said, how could he get any worse?" Nate spat.

Ignores his hostile tone, Darryl continued. "He was staying out far too late, smoking, going out to gay clubs and coming back drunk out of his mind."

"That was one time!" Kurt muttered to no one in particular, earning a strange glance from a man to his left, as well as his own father.

"So are you saying that Kurt is a bad influence on your son?"

"Definitely, and since he got pregnant, he's been doing all he can to take my son away from me."

"But-"Nate stood up, drawing attention to himself. "- according to what we've heard from numerous sources, Kurt Hummel is a model student. Excellent grades, fluent in two different languages, a terrific singer, a member of numerous school clubs including the cheerleading squad, football team and Glee club… Doesn't sound like a bad influence to me?"

"It's easy to lie." Darryl spat. The lawyer laughed bitterly.

"Obviously."

"Gentlemen please!" The judge frowned at the obvious hostility between the two men, before turning to Darryl. "Please tell us about the night your house was broken in to."

The man coughed, and stood up a little straighter. "Well, my wife and I were sleeping, when we heard a noise from downstairs, like something smashing. I went down and found m-my son holding a baseball bat and smashing up a glass cabinet in our living room. Once he saw me, he ran." He gave a small sniff, as though in distress. This spurious action was enough to make Kurt laugh loudly.

"And can your wife vouch for this." The judge asked.

"Yes of course she-"

"No." A tiny voice croaked

There was deafening silence, as every pair of eyes in the room flicked up towards the tiny woman, sitting by herself, some showing signs of surprise, confusion and doubt. She turned her face upwards, unveiling tired, swollen eyes. She spoke again, this time her voice ringing loud and clear as day. "No."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Anderson?" Nate spoke with a happy glint in his eye. He willed her to continue, ignoring the murderous look that now graced her husband's face.

"I can't vouch for that. He's lying, he didn't go downstairs, we both stayed in out bedroom and called the police."

Darryl spun around glaring at her. His eyes screamed at her, but his mouth didn't move. It was enough. The woman turned her head back to the ground, only pausing to glance at a boy with shining eyes a few chairs away.

"Thank you." He mouthed. She simply nodded, before turning away. A few minutes later, a police officer arrived by her side and whispered in her ear. They walked quickly out of the room, the man's hand gently placed on her pack to slowly push her along. Once the heavy doors slammed shut, Nate spun back to Darryl.

"So, that was all a lie." He grinned, unable to keep the smile of his face.

Darryl fumed, slamming his hands down on the wood before him. "Look I know it was him!" He bellowed, causing the room to jump in fright, and cops to advance to his side. "Who else would know how to avoid the CCTV cameras and where all the expensive stuff is kept?"

"How about…you?"

The man froze his eyes dilated and full of anger and fear. "W-What? That's ridiculous, why would I _steal_ from myself."

"For all the reasons you have listed. To get back at your son."

Darryl doesn't answer for a few minutes. "This is ridiculous." He muttered eventually, sitting down and refusing to speak another word. Nate looked satisfied, turning towards the perplexed looking judge.

"I think we've heard enough."

* * *

><p>"So, how's your…girlfriend."<p>

Blaine turned to his roommate from where he lay, stretched out on his bed, photo of his baby girl resting on his chest. The other man was doing the same, but instead held a rather questionable magazine.

"S-She's fine." He muttered. The older man scoffed, flinging his legs off his bed and heaving himself up so he sat upright facing Blaine. His expression was now serious as he stared at the now worried teenager.

"Don't take me for an idiot, Blaine. I saw you on TV today. Or more accurately, I saw your boyfriend."

Blaine stayed silent, diverting his eyes to stare at his little girl. He didn't want to hear what the man had to say about him. It was just words, words couldn't hurt him, and Kurt had taught him that. He chanted this slowly, the words swirling round his head as the man continued to speak. The noise was only a faint buzz in the background, just loud enough to make out.

"It was a big section of the local news dedicated just to you and your little Kurt Hummel. Can't say that some of the other guys were too happy to find out that little nugget of information."

Furious, Blaine leapt up, causing Guy to take a few steps back, half in shock and half in amusement.

"What do you want from me Guy? To torture me?" The singer yelled. "Beat the gay out of me? Because it's not going to work. I'm proud of whom I am, and I'm proud of Kurt."

Blaine took a step back, as though to avoid an invisible punch. His heart was beating furiously, his breath shot and ragged as he waited for the older man to reply.

He stared for a few seconds before replying. "So why did you lie to me?" To Blaines surprise, he didn't sound disgusted, more confused.

"What?"

"If you're so proud of who you are then why didn't you tell me when I first asked about your girlfriend." Now he sounded accusing. Blaine couldn't help it, his temper flared up again.

"Because I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want to be beaten up for being in the same room as you-"

"Blaine…" Guy held up his hands at the flailing teenager, gently grabbing his forearms. "I'm cool with it."

He stopped yelling immediately, staring at his roommate in confusion. "…Really?"

"Sure, I've got a friend, on the outside, that's hoping to go to New York next year to marry her girlfriend. She asked me to be her best man, seeing as she didn't want any bridesmaids." The man smiled, his face softening. It snapped back to normal just as quickly, the cheeky grin back in place. "Just no sneaking into my shower."

"You wish, asshole." Blaine laughs, chucking his pillow at the older man. Guy snatched up the cushion, settling down onto his bed and reclaiming his magazine. Blaine grimaced at the front cover, flipping over so he was facing the wall. His brain had a chance to flick back to the issue of his trial

The jury had asked for a day to decide, and he was sent back to the juvie, to wait impatiently for his fate to be announced.

If he was found guilty, he'd be charged and moved to a new school, one which specialised in rehabilitating youth. He'd be far away from his friends, his family, and his daughter. He could possibly lose all hope of ever even _meeting_ her. Kurt would eventually forget about him, as would Finn, Burt, Carole, the New Directions, and the Warblers.

If he was found innocent, he could leave this awful place; go back home to Kurt and their daughter. He could be there for her birth, hold her as soon as she was born. They could raise her, and face the world together, as a family. He could be happy again.

Just one more night left.

**AN: Spoilers for next chapter**

**1. Kurt and Blaine and reunited! We need some Klaine fluff**

**2. The jury verdict is revealed**

**3. It's not going to be pretty...**

**There you have it! :D Hasta luego**


	40. The Trial Part Four

**AN: It's the one you've all been waiting for. Or at least I hope so, I certainly enjoyed writing it :) I have some news for you guys. So my AS level year has offically ended, and my exams are all out of the way apart from one. Which is why I came straight home today after my exam and wrote this chapter. As levels are crazy stressful and A2 is going to be worse. So I'm on a mission to finsh this story and A Second Chance in three weeks before I start A2. Wish me luck, I'm going to need it :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! Next one should be soooon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did, then the finale would not have been like that. I'm still fuming...**

Chapter 40

_35 weeks pregnant _

_At Blaines trial..._

"Kurt, sweetie, you have to calm down." Carole gently scolded her stepson, moving his hands away from his mouth where he was obsessively chewing his nails. As soon as she pulled them away, they went straight back to their original position, his eyes not even acknowledging her. She sighed heavily, giving up on Kurt and turning to face her worried husband.

"How much longer are they going to make us wait?" She fumed, glaring down at the jury, who looked perfectly happy sitting having a friendly chat amongst themselves. They had no idea how her family were feeling or what they were going through, and she would bet good money that they didn't care!

"Not much longer now, I should think." Burt whispered back. He took his wife's hand in his own and leant back in his chair, trying to stay calm and collected. He was the head of the family; it was his responsibility to look after the others. Yet even he was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but the worst outcome.

He looked along the row at his family, his wife and his two sons, and couldn't help but notice how wrong they looked without Blaine, who was probably standing outside those imposing wooden doors, waiting to walk in and accept his fate. Burt wished he could hold him and tell him it was all going to be fine.

His sons were sitting as close together as they could, without being in each other's laps. Kurt rested his head on his brother's wide shoulder, while Finn patted his knee comfortingly. It was getting a little uncomfortable for the both of them, but neither complained. Besides, Kurt knew if he moved an inch, he would mostly likely throw up on his own shoes. His stomach felt odd today.

The sound of a gavel brought their attention to the judge. She took her seat, casting a short glance around the room. Nodding slightly to a man to her left, he hurried over to the doors and pulled the handles, swinging them wide open.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Just breathe…look straight ahead…don't panic.<p>

The wooden doors swung open before him, revealing a packed out courtroom. Blaine repeated this mantra to himself as he took his place in the stand. He could see the eyes of everyone in the room fixed on his. The mouths of the judge and the lawyers were moving rapidly, but all he heard was the thundering beats of his heart against his chest.

In the corner of his eye, he spied the arrogant smirk of his father, now joined by his mother, who sat as far away for her husband as she possibly could. It took all of his strength to continue starting straight ahead at the judge, emotionless and strong. It took even more determination to avoid looking at Kurt; for he knew that one look at those beautiful eyes would reduce him to hopeless tears.

He forced his brain to pay attention to the judge, who was droning on while her words fell on deaf ears. There was only one thing everyone in that room wanted to here. _Guilty or not guilty._

"Have the jury reached a verdict?" The judge finally asked.

Blaine froze his heart in his throat as a middle aged woman in the jury rose, a small piece of paper clutched in her hands. She looked nice enough, with kind green eyes. But for all he knew, this woman could have voted that he was, in fact, guilty. As could the stern elderly man beside her, or the young women in her late teens, who looked a little lost.

The middle aged woman gave a sharp cough, and projected her voice. "We have, your honour."

For a few seconds the room was silent, you could have heard a pin drop. With every passing second, Blaine got even more nervous. _I wish they'd get on with it, _his brain complained angrily, as he tapped a repetitive tune on the wooden post in front of him.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"And what is your verdict?" The judge shot a quick look at Blaine, and he could have sworn she gave him the ghost of a smile.

_Tap._

_Tap._

"We find the defendant…"

_Tap tap tap..._

"Not guilty."

* * *

><p>"<em>Not guilty."<em>

Slowly, Kurt turned to face his brother, identical expressions of glee on their faces, not daring to even speak for fear it wasn't real, that it was a dream. He could vaguely hear the sound of joyous cheering from his parents, but it was all white noise in the background. Heavy hands draped over his shoulders as his father hugged him as tight as he could.

"We did it buddy!" Burt grinned, bringing his shocked son back to reality.

"Yeah…yeah we did." He stuttered happily, a choking laugh escaping his lips as he hugged his father, before turning back to the stand where his boyfriend stood, looking more than shell-shocked.

Blaine had yet to move, his hands moving robotically to shake the hands to people who passed him. Nate stood close to his side, patting him roughly on the back in congratulations. All he could do was nod in thanks. It hadn't really sunk in yet that he was free.

_Free_

_Not guilty. I can go home now, to my family, to Kurt._

_Oh my god, Kurt…_

Blaines head shot up. Sure enough, Kurt was looking down at him, straight into his hazel eyes, his own glasz pools burning with pride. He knew tears were forming in the corner of his own eyes, but he didn't care.

The younger boy blew his boyfriend a kiss before disappearing into the crowds out of view. Blaine grinned, knowing that Kurt was on his way to see him. For the first time in a month he could feel that flawless porcelain skin under his fingers, kiss those perfect lips, hold the man he loved in his arms and feel loved in return. His stomach fizzed in excitement.

The feeling died with one single sentence.

"This is bullshit!" Darryl yelled. For the first time since the verdict, Blaine stared at his father. He looked livid, his face a dark shade of red, veins appearing on his forehead. The man's eyes glowed with an intensity that made anyone within his immediate vicinity recoil in shock. But his eyes were fixed on only one person, his son.

"That boy is a freak!" He screamed in anguish, "He'd been corrupted and you want him loose on the streets to spread his filth? He doesn't deserve freedom, he need help!"

"And you!" A finger flew up, pointing at the main doors. To Blaines horror, as he turned around, he saw Kurt standing in the entrance, looking horrified, his face contorted in pain as he clutched his stomach in anguish. "This is your fault, you…you-" He struggled to speak, too angry to form a coherent sentence.

The man lunged forward, running towards a horrified Blaine, who was backed up as far as he could against the wooden posts of the stand, his chest heaving as he breathed deeply in shock. Before he could reach his son, Nate and one of the jury, a handsome man in his late twenties, leapt forward to hold him back. Surprisingly, the judge stayed silent, simply watching the scene unravel.

"If I were you, Darryl, I would shut up before you cause any more damage." Nate sneered, clinging onto his arm a little too tightly.

"Mr Sterling is right; you're already in line for some very serious charges, Mr Anderson." The judge spoke finally, the air of authority in her voice silencing all chatter around the room. "Including wasting police time _and_ I have two boys here who seem more than willing to give evidence on your illegalities."

Everyone turned to follow her finger, to see a grinning Wes and David, dressed in their suits and wiggling their fingers at an outraged Darryl.

"If that is all, then I think I can safely say you are free to go, Blaine." The women nodded at him kindly. With shaking legs, he walked down the couple of steps, clutching onto the rail with dear life to stop him from falling. Once back on the ground, he looked up, and his heart melted.

Kurt was right there, in front of his face, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Suddenly, everyone else in the room faded away to nothing but blurred shapes. All he could see was _Kurt._

Gently, he lifted up a hand and caressed the boy's cheek, giggling as Kurt leaned into his touch, before placing his own delicate hand on top of Blaines.

"Hi" Kurt said softly, their eyes never leaving the others. They could hear people getting up out of their seats and leaving the room, the clamour around them getting steadily quieter, but they made more effort themselves to move. They wanted to savour this moment, they _deserved _to.

"Hi" Blaine replied, moving their joined hands down to their sides, before resting his other hand on his boyfriends swollen stomach. "You've got bigger." He noticed sadly.

"Of course I have, dummy!" Kurt giggled happily. "You know, I never thought I'd be happy about being pregnant in high school, with no job and a blurry future-" He shuffled a little closer, so they were almost nose to nose, "- But right now I don't think I've ever been happier."

Blaine drew in a sharp breath at the close proximity between the two boys. He could even smell Kurt's cologne; it was as sweet and familiar as it always was. It was like coming home.

"We did it baby." He said fiercely, taking Kurt by surprise. "He failed. He said he would destroy us but he failed. They all did. Every last freaking homophobe that told us we were wrong, that we were worthless. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Now we can prepare for the arrival of our beautiful daughter."

Closing the gap between them, Kurt sighed happily, throwing his arms around the shorter boy's neck.

"I love you so much Blaine Anderson." He sighed against his boyfriends gelled curls.

Blaine shook his head fiercely, clinging to the countertenor as tightly as he could. "You're my life, Kurt Hummel and I'll love you till I die."

* * *

><p>"It's great to have you back, kiddo!" Burt exclaimed, swinging his strong arms around the startled senior and pulling him into a tight hug, while his sons and wife watched in amusement.<p>

It had taken a good few hours and a lot of paperwork, but eventually Blaine was free to leave. He'd received back all his confiscated belongings, which he now clutched in both hands, and spoken to everyone who had come out to support him, including an overexcited Wes and David, who had greeted him with warm hugs even tighter than Burts. It was like being squashed in a vice, a hyperactive jumping vice. He hadn't spoken to his mother. Later on he'd found out that she too had been taken to custody for withholding evidence. Despite the fact she could have saved him from a prison sentence, he couldn't bring himself to forgive her. Maybe he would one day, just not yet.

Walking out to the building round the back exit to avoid the paparazzi, Blaine inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air and warm sunlight beaming on his face.

"Missed this?" Finn laughed, shoving him lightly on the shoulder to get him to move. Laughing joyfully, the shorter boy agreed.

"Definitely!"

The family made their way to the car, Finn and Kurt lagging behind while Burt and Carole pulled Blaine with them, brushing his shoulders and examining him for signs of bruising and injury.

A few metres before the car, Kurt stopped suddenly, clutching his stomach and giving out a gasp of pain. Only Finn noticed, and paused anxiously next to his brother.

"Dude, are you okay?" He said apprehensively, offering Kurt an arm, who gratefully accepted.

"Yeah, it's just a twinge." He assured him, picking up his pace before Finn could ask him once again, ignoring the building pressure on his stomach.

"Everyone ready?" Burt called happily, once everyone was sitting in the car and strapped him. The family cheered in affirmation. "Okay then, let's go home!"

* * *

><p>The journey was so different to the ones to the courtroom. While then they had been sombre and tense, the atmosphere in the car now was joyous, as the family freely laughed and joked with each other. They were all very clingy over Blaine, even Finn, taking every opportunity to pat his arm or touch his hair, as though scared he was about to disappear in to thin air. Of course, Kurt got to hold him the most. The two boys leant against each other for most of the journey, Kurt resting his head comfortably against Blaine's chest.<p>

"Nearly there boys." Burt grinned at the mirror, before reaching over and taking Caroles hand in his. Finn gave a small whoop and reached out to high five the other two. Blaine obliged happily, but Kurt continued to stare straight ahead, a look of shock gracing his face.

"C-Can we stop for a second?" He asked timidly, his hand sliding to rest on his abdomen. Sensing his discomfort, Blaine looked down at him, concerned.

"What's wrong, honey?" He rubbed Kurt's forearms encouragingly, but he didn't give in.

"Nothing, I-I just need to walk about for a second."

Burt shook his head, flipping on the indictors as he swerved into the next lane. "No can do, buddy. Besides, we're almost home, you can walk around there."

Just then, Kurt gave a sharp cry, clutching at his stomach with one hand and Blaines leg with the other. The senior winced at the pressure but concealed it.

"Kurt what's wrong?" He said urgently, as the younger boys face screwed up in pain.

"My stomach…I-It hurts." Kurt muttered, as though deep in thought. Surely it couldn't be, he was only 35 weeks. Then again, it has happened to Lance and Cody, and there was always the chance it could happen to them…

Slowly, he lifted his head and stared at look with his boyfriend, one of excitement, panic and disbelieve. Blaine understood what he meant at once.

"Holy…." He gave a strange throaty laugh before turning to the driver. "Umm, Burt I think we better get to the hospital."

"What!" The man cried, slamming on the brakes so hard cars behind him started beeping and screaming out their rolled down windows. "Hey, Kurt, buddy are you okay?"

"He's fine, it's just-" Blaine answered for his boyfriend, his voice wavering "- I think he's going into labour."

**AN: Sorry if my court details are completly wrong, just go with it. :D Only two chapters left. Next ones the big one! Any ideas for the babys name? Review or PM!**


	41. The Birth

**AN: Penultimate chapter now, and it's quite a long one for me. Hope it is fluffy and sweet enough after all the angst, and not too badly written and medically inacurate. I just want to say thanks to everyone for reading, it means so much to me that people actully like my writing, even if I myself think it is terrible :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Still fuming about the finale...**

Chapter 41

Everything was prepared.

As soon as the words had left Blaines lips, Burt had turned the car around and driven straight for the Lima memorial hospital, barely keeping within the speed limits. They'd arrived at the hospital with plenty of time to spare, so much in fact that they gave Kurt a room to wait in before they could proceed with the caesarean.

Taking advantage of the early labour, Kurt had fallen sleep, his face contorting in pain from time to time. Blaine stayed vigilant by his bedside, holding his hand and watching the bump with fascination. It was strange that too think that in a few hours, he would be a father.

Burt, Carole and Finn had now left to go and get some food, with promises to return as soon as the baby should any signs of arriving.

He had already called Lance and Cody, who offered him as many tips as they could before Lorrie had started screaming to be fed, or changed, he wasn't sure. With a quick congratulations, they were gone, and Blaine was left to his own devices once again.

He'd already sent a mass text to the Warblers and New Directions, some promising to come straight down to the hospital, others demanding texts as soon as she was born. There was an air of excitement and anticipation around the room, mingling in the air among the smells of disinfectant and the faint buzz of the old TV in the corner, switched on but not being watched.

Quietly rising up out of the chair in which he sat next to the bed, Blaine let go of Kurts hand and began to pace, punching his palm lightly with his fist in a nervous fashion.

The truth was he was terrified. The amount of books, TV shows and websites he had looked at hadn't prepared him for the feeling of seeing Kurt like that, completely undone and in pain, his hair ruffled and his cheeks tainted pink. But he knew to hold it in and be there for Kurt, to hold him and protect him as best he could. Whether he liked it or not, his little girl was on her way and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing he could do to protect her or Kurt, only hold his boyfriends hand and hope for the best. He'd never felt so powerless in his life.

* * *

><p>"<em>It hurts, Blaine." Kurt whimpered, his arm flung around his boyfriends neck, while Blaine clung to his waist, helping him out of the car towards the hospital entrance. <em>

"_I know-" Blaine backtracked as Kurt gave him a weak glare "-alright I don't know, but it's going to be okay, right baby?"_

_Kurt didn't answer right away, instead burying his head into Blaines shoulder and letting out a frustrated sigh. _

_After the whole family had vacated the car, Burt jumped out and slammed the doors behind them, hoping from one foot to the other. "Don't panic, don't panic" he muttered to himself as he watched his son with fearful eyes. Finn was just as bad, staying completely silent for once in his life, his eyes saying all he needed to express. They were as large as golf balls. _

_Caroles light laugh broke the tense atmosphere a little. "Honey, I think you're panicking." She said to Burt, gently resting her hand on his arm. When she saw no change in him, she sighed and moved on to Kurt. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"_

"_Not great." He grimaced. The contraction had died down for now, but the fear of the next was strong within him. _

_His stepmother nodded sympathetically, walking round to his free side and taking his hand in hers. "I know, but it'll all be worth it when she's here." _

* * *

><p>"This is a bit surreal, isn't it?" Burt asked his wife as they queued for coffee in the hospital cafeteria. Of course Finn had offered to pick up some decent coffee from the house while he picked up Kurts stuff, but they had declined. After all, it was part of the experience of the birth of a baby, wasn't it? Worry, anticipation, excitement and terrible hospital food.<p>

"I guess so, but I've sort of got used to the idea of being a grandma." Carole smiled, handing a small handful of notes to the bored looking teen behind the counter. Picking up their purchases, they took a seat at a free table; both agreed that they should give Kurt and Blaine some space.

"Well I haven't!" Burt groaned, resting his head in his hands "I'm too young to be a granddad! And Kurt and Blaine are too young to be fathers!"

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now?" Carole joked, but Burt could detect a hint of sincerity beneath the laughter.

"No, I can do this, I think." He grinned, taking his wife's hand in his own. "Just don't expect me to start wearing loafers and cream pants any time soon.

"Duly noted."

After a few minutes, Carole's excitement boiled over, and she clasped both her husband's hands in delight. "You know what we should do? We should talk about all the things we're looking forward to when the baby arrives. And I don't mean the typical walking and talking, show me some imagination!"

Burt hummed for a minute, before nodding. "Honestly, it's seeing the boys faces when they hold her. I remember Kurt's mom after he was born, she looked blissful." He reminisced for a moment, before dragging himself back to reality.

Carole nodded understandingly. "I'm so proud of how far you've come Burt. It's hard to believe you were against the boys keeping the baby at first."

"What can I say? You helped me, all of our family did." Burt smiled at her wife, before leaning over and kissing her lovingly. "Come on Mrs Hummel!" He stood up, holding out a hand to her. "Let's go be grandparents!"

* * *

><p>The moment Kurt stirred; Blaine was back by his bedside in a flash, stroking his forehead as he whimpered softly. Slowly his eyes began to open, the corners of his mouth turning up as he saw his boyfriend.<p>

"Hey baby" Blaine smiled softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Kurt said honestly, hoisting himself up into a seating position. Quickly, Blaine reached out to steady him, to which Kurt batted him away fondly. "Honestly Blaine I'm not completely helpless."

"I just worry, sweetie." Blaine smiled weakly, "I-I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, or if I'm doing it right."

"You're doing just fine." Kurt assured him, reaching over to cup his face in his palm, just as another burst of pain hit. Gasping, he fought the urge to double over, instead closing his eyes and leaning back into his pillow. "It's getting worse!"

"O-Ok." Blaine stuttered, taking hold of Kurt's outstretched hand. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Once the pain died slightly, Kurt shook his head. "No, no she said it would still be a few more hours until I'm ready. I just… need a distraction."

"We could talk baby names!" Blaine said eagerly, "We haven't had a chance yet, have we?"

"I guess not." Kurt grinned, his spirits already lifting at the thought. Gently, he shifted up into a sitting position, making room for his boyfriend to sit up on the bed with him.

"So how many names are we thinking?" Kurt rested against the headboard as he thought.

After a minute he nodded happily. "Three. There are far too many nice names to choose just two." Blaine hummed in response, deep in thought. It was true, although there was one small problem…

"So she's going to have _five _names overall?" He said incredulously, "That's going to be a nightmare when she learns to spell."

"She'll be fine Blaine; she's going to inherit my brains." Blaine turned to his boyfriend, mouth open in mock shock.

"What about _my _brains?"

The countertenor laughed, ruffling the boy's curly hair. "Don't worry; she'll have your looks."

After another contraction, the boys finally got round to discussing the important matter of names. Kurt was adamant that the baby have sensible names, nothing completely out of the ordinary, while Blaine wanted something a little more original. Once they had written out their short list, Kurt turned to Blaine, looking a little nervous.

"Blaine…" He said quietly, squeezing the mentioned man's hand a little tighter. "I have an idea for one of her middle names…"

"Sure, what is it?" he smiled encouragingly, hoping that they could finally agree on something. Kurt bit his lip, avoiding his boyfriend's eyes to concentrate on the bedclothes beneath him.

"I-I was wondering if it could be Elizabeth, you know, a-after my mom." Blaine sat back, wondering why it had never occurred to him before. He gave the name a quick test run through his head. _Elizabeth Hummel Anderson. _He liked it.

"Of course we can honey!" He beamed, "I love it."

* * *

><p>A soft rap on the door alerted the two boys. The door swung open to reveal Quinn and Mercedes, both looking incredibly excited as they hurried over to the prospective parents to hug them. A nervous looking Finn followed in behind, laden with gift bags and a couple of helium balloons, reading <em>Congratulations <em>and _It's a Girl!_

"These are from everyone." He heaved the bags onto the small table beside the bed, before collapsing down onto the seat next to Blaine.

"They're all downstairs waiting for news, the midwifes would only let three of us up here." Quinn explained as she pulled up two chairs for herself and Mercedes.

Kurts eyes widened in shock, turning to her with a bewildered expression. "W-Who's turned up?"

"Well, there's us, your parents, Rachel, Mike and Tina came together as well as Sam, Puck and Rory and Wes and David. Brittany and Santana are apparently on their way, but Brit is driving so don't expect them anytime soon." Mercedes finished speaking, laughing at his shocked expression.

"We thought we'd be the best ones to help you out." Quinn followed. "Seeing as I've already had a baby and Mercedes was there for Beths birth-"

"-And I'm going to be the uncle, so that should give me some privileges." Finn cut in, grinning at his brother.

Quinn shot him a mock dirty look, before continuing. "As I was saying, I've got a load of stuff that I think should definitely help you though this experience." With great difficultly, she grabbed the largest gift bag and thrust it at Kurt, minding his stomach.

Gleefully, he tore the packaging open and gave a delighted gasp. "Oh Quinn this is wonderful!" he gushed, pulling out various presents and laying them out in front of him, including a couple of bottles of aromatherapy oil, an iPod full of Broadway music and a large box of chocolate. Eagerly, he opened the box and took a few before handing them round the others.

"I thought Broadway would be far more appropriate for you then whale song." She grinned as he flicked through the songs, gasping every time he came across a personal favourite, while Blaine showed Mercedes the outfit they had picked out already for the little arrival.

"She's going to be the best dressed little girl in Ohio." Blaine gushed, "It took Kurt ages to pick out these clothes, even the baby grow! I swear he changed his mind every five minutes."

Kurt turned to his boyfriend, fiving him another weak glare. "That's because I wanted it to be perfect!" He whined. The girls in the room gave a soft aww as Blaine lifted his hand and kissed it softly.

"Don't worry, it will be."

"So have you _finally _decided on the name yet?" Finn asked them, shifting around in his seat to get into a more comfortable position. The couple shared a fleeting smile before nodding.

"We've decided on Erin for her first name-" Kurt began…

"-and Leah Elizabeth as her middle names. What do you guys think?" Blaine announced, unable to keep his excitement under wraps. Everyone was silent for a minute or two, as the couple examined their friends faces worriedly. Eventually, a wide grin broke across Finns face, causing them to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Erin Leah Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Finn tested out the name, receiving huge smiles from the girls. "I think it's awesome."

The elated silence was cut once again by a light knock on the door. After Kurt gave them permission to enter, a middle aged women dressed in dark blue scrubs poked her head round the door.

"Hi there Kurt!" She addressed him with a charming grin, obviously used to dealing with stressful situations and worried patients. Her enthusiasm was infectious and comforting to both Kurt and the others in the room. "If you don't mind, I'm here to see if you're ready to have that baby. So if your partner and friends wouldn't mind…"

She flicked her head sharply in the direction of the door. The authority in her voice told them there was no room for discussion. After bending down to say goodbye to Kurt, the four of them left the room, waiting patiently outside the door for the nurse to exit.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the door swung open and the women walked through the doorway, a slight grin on her face.

"And?" said Blaine impatiently.

"Congratulations young man, I think it's time to have that baby."

* * *

><p>"Stupid bag!" Blaine fumed; his trembling hands trying the rip open the protective plastic covering a midnight blue set of scrubs. Sighing, he set down the package on the sink in front of him where he stood in the men's bathroom of the hospital. The nurse had ordered him away to get dressed as they prepared Kurt for the surgery, while Quinn, Mercedes and Finn rushed down to the waiting room to inform the others. And here he was at least five minutes later, unable to break open plastic.<p>

Eventually he managed to make a small hole and viciously riped open the packaging, trying to relieve his frustration, just as the bathroom door swung open.

Puck peeked his head round the door, mowhauk ruffled, as he scanned the room. His eyes lit up as he spotted Blaine.

"There you are dude! Everyones looking for you, they need to take Kurt down, but he's refusing to go without you." He exclaimed, hurrying over to the sinks and checking his hair in the mirror.

"Oh shoot!" Blaine pulled the scrubs out and attempted to struggle into them. After one final wink at his reflection, Puck snorted and pulled the garment out of his hand.

"For God's sake hobbit, hand them over." He chuckled kindly at Blaines flailing. Huffing, the shorter boy obliged, allowing Puck to expertly unfold the scrubs and hand them back to him.

"Thanks." He smiled, disappearing into the bathroom to change. It only took a few minutes and Blaine was out again, now dressed in blue with a dazed look on his face.

"You ready dude?" Puck grinned, leaning against the sinks, laughing at his friend's expression. The boys shook his head with a barely concealed whimper.

"Hell no, I'm terrified!" He said honestly. To this Puck just let out a bellowing laugh.

"Neither was I, but you kind have to get over it because Kurt needs you now." There was a slight sincerity in his voice that flicked a switch inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded understandingly.

"I know, and I'm going, in a second." He smiled weakly. "But I have to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"What does it feel like to be a dad?"

Pucks smile faltered slightly, his gaze dropping to the floor. Noticing his expression, Blaine wondered if he had gone too far and Puck would refuse to answer. But instead he gave a sad smile and answered honestly.

"The moment Beth was born, it was amazing. I was looking down at this tiny helpless life that I had helped to create, who would depend on me to look after her and be responsible for her. At that moment, I grew up." He said in a monotone voice. "For just a second, I imagined looking after her for the rest of her life, watching her reach those milestones. Then Quinn said she didn't want to keep her. It broke my heart."

With these words, Blaine felt a tug at his heart and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Puck; I can't imagine what that must have felt like."

"You won't have to." He said, with just a hint of jealously. "But you might miss the birth of your first child if you don't get a move on!"

The two boys laughed, all traces of sadness replaced with excitement as the taller boy all but shoved the other down the hall towards the surgery, and towards his future.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Kurt exclaimed, his tone relived instead of angry. Blaine had caught them just as they were wheeling the gurney carrying his boyfriend down to surgery.<p>

"Sorry, sorry I was just getting dressed." He apologised, gripping onto Kurts hand as they approached the doors, looming threateningly over them. Kurts hold on his hand tightened as the doors were unceremoniously pushed open and the room was revealed, all pristine and spotless with light blue paint layered thickly over the walls.

The doctor droned on for a while, talking in a confusing language, little of which Blaine or Kurt really understood. Around the bed, nurses were hurrying around, setting up equipment and ushering Blaine closer to the bed so he was out of their way. He'd never felt more like a spare part in his life.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine bent down and whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Nervous." He said simply, "but I'm ready for this."

"Don't worry sweetie." Blaine assured him, gently stroking his forehead. "You'll be brilliant."

The next ten minutes were a blur of blue and white. An unfamiliar nurse had set down a small stool for Blaine to sit down on, and a screen had been put up to shield the procedure from their view. It wasn't until they heard the soft cries that the couple gasped, sharing a delighted look.

"I-Is she okay?" Kurt stuttered, as Blaine stood up to get a better look at their daughter.

"She's fine." The doctor operating held up a small pink bundle over the screen for the couple to see. The moment they set eyes on her, their hearts, in unison, stopped.

She was pretty small, with a tuft of dark brown hair, exactly like Blaines own. Her tiny pair of aquamarine eyes gazed back at them, filled with tears as she flailed her arms and legs. She was absolutly perfect.

"Nice to meet you, Erin." Kurt breathed softly, watching the nurse carry his daughter to be wrapped in a soft white blanket, and looked up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were filled with joyful tears.

"Well done." Blaine barely contained his grin as he bent down to kiss the countertenor chastely before taking in the amazing view of his new family.

**AN: Not sure about the ending, but I have to get ready to go visit a university in a few hours. Yay for not sleeping for another 48 hours. Review if you can be bothered :)**


	42. The End

**AN: It's the last chapter at last! I just have a few things to say for anyone who can be bothered to read this.**

**Firstly sorry for the lateness of this update. My laptop broke and I lost practically everything, so I spent alot of my time being really annoyed -.-**

**Also, I have only just realised that I have completly screwed up the timing on this story. So best to just go with it! It is currently just after Kurt's senior year has started and Blaine has now graduated.**

**Lastly, thank you for everyone for reading and for putting up with my terrible writing at the beginning of this story, as well as my rubbish updating. It means alot that anyone is actully reading :D Enjoy this last chapter, and yes, I am planning a sequel, so anything unresolved or unmentioned will be revealed!**

Chapter 42- The End

The next few hours were a joyous blur for the boys and their new daughter. If there were a prize for most visitors by a hospital bed, then Erin Hummel- Anderson would have won by a monumental landslide.

Of course Kurt's parents were the first to meet her, staring speechless at the baby who, at only 20 minutes old, was wrapped snuggly in a light pink blanket in Kurt's arms. There was silence for a good few minutes before Carole gave a tearful squeal and flung her arms around a startled Blaine's neck, whilst Burt bent down and hugged his son with all his might, careful to avoid his precious granddaughter. After that, it was difficult to get them to leave the room to give the others a turn.

Most of the New Directions and the Warblers who had come to the hospital had now met her. She had taken a particular liking to Jeff, her tiny blue eyes gazing intently at his excessively bright hair as she tried to reach up and grasp it, much to the amusement of her dads. Her current favourite "New Directioner" was surprisingly Puck, whom she refused to be parted with without giving a pitiful wail. There were now only two left to go now, and as much as Kurt and Blaine loved them both, they were far too exhausted to deal with Rachel's intense personality right now.

"Let me see her!" A blur of colour flew into the hospital room, low heels tapping furiously as she hurried over the boys, while Kurt cradled the tiny pink bundle in his arms, Finn wandering in behind her.

"Shush!" They frowned as Erin gave a little squeak and buried further into her baby blanket.

"Sorry." Rachel whispered, her eyes focussed on the baby. "She's so beautiful."

Kurt smiled, glancing back down at his daughter, and then at Blaine, who had sat attentively by his bedside ever since they had left the operating room. "I know she is, she's perfect."

Rachel perched gently on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress. Gently she reached over and took one tiny hand in her own. "Well hi there." She cooed. "I'm your Aunty Rachel." Behind her, Finn peered tentatively over his girlfriend's shoulder, looking more than a little freaked out.

"What do you think you your niece, Finn?" Kurt grinned, holding the baby just a little higher so he could see her better. Rachel had already taken hold of both of Erin's hands and was bouncing them gently, commenting to the good quality of her nail beds.

"She's…ummm, well she's….whoa!" He squeaked as Kurt rolled his eyes and plonked the baby gently into her uncle's arms.

For a few seconds, Finn stood their completely rigid, terrified of squashing her. After all, she was so tiny and delicate, and he was the resident frankenteen, as Santana often reminded him. Eventually he got the hang of it, relaxing into an unoccupied seat next to Blaine, who smiled fondly and stroked his daughter's downy black hair.

"She smells like mints." Finn laughed giddily, earning a bemused look from her dads.

"…Mints?" The occupants of the room had to bite back a laugh at the incredulous look on Kurt's face.

"Blaine…" He spoke calmly, his eyes never leaving his daughter, "could you please remove Erin from Finns arms before he attempts to eat her."

The former warbler chuckled, but held out his arms meaningfully. With a sigh, Finn placed a gentle kiss on his niece's forehead before handing her over to Blaine.

"So how do you feel Kurt?" Rachel grinned, scooting off the mattress and round the bed to take the other seat next to Blaine, where she again reached out to pet the baby. "Tell me all the details; it'll be good experience for when Finn and I have our first child." She didn't seem to catch the terrified look on her boyfriend's face.

Kurt sighed and heaved himself up so he was sitting up properly against the pillows, wincing as the movement irritated his stomach. "Tired." He admitted, running a casual hand through his slightly damp hair. "Like I need a decent shower and a honey and milk face mask."

"We'll be home soon." Blaine assured him, dragging his eyes up from the now yawning baby to grin at his boyfriend. "You look like you both need you rest." He directed a discrete glare at Rachel and Finn who, luckily, seem to get the message.

"We'll leave you rest!" Rachel said quickly, pulling a surprised Finn roughly to his feet, "and we'll see you-" She cut off quickly, a flash of something crossing her face for just a second. It was gone as quickly as it arrived, and she recomposed herself. "- Later." She finished lamely.

Without giving them time to reply, the diva hurried out the room, dragging a sheepish Finn in her wake, leaving the boys behind with identical confused expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p>As delighted as the boys were with their new arrival, there was one emotion that trounced all others; fear.<p>

"Kurt…I have no idea what I'm doing." Blaine stared blankly down at Erin on the hospital changing mat. The baby was crying desperately loudly, glaring at her dad like he was a mass murderer, her face gradually turning a dark shade of pink

Kurt peered over his shoulder at his daughter, his eyes widening in fear. "You think I have?" he exclaimed, "the nurse has been helping me with her and to be honest, I'm a little tired after, you know, having the baby!"

"Ok, ok!" Blaine retreated, not wanting to start a fight with his exhausted and over emotional boyfriend. Luckily, Burt and Carole strolled in at that moment, greeting them whilst clutching two takeaways cups from the Lima Bean and handing them to the boys.

Kurt drank thirstily, grateful for the injection of caffeine, as Blaine explained to Carole his troubles with changing Erin. She tutted kindly and set to work, explaining carefully the process. Looking a bit bewildered, Blaine reached for his phone and jotted down some notes, much to Caroles amusement.

Meanwhile, father and son set about tidying up the room, packing the last few bits and pieces for their departure from the hospital.

"Ready to leave?" Burt said gruffly, folding up a baby blanket and handing it to Kurt, who stored it neatly away in his bag.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiled nervously, glancing as his step mother and boyfriend as they hi fived a successful diaper change and set the now sleeping Erin back in her cot."

Anyone else would have missed it, the tiny flicker of doubt that flashed through his eyes at the sight of the helpless baby that was now Kurt's responsibility. But if there were anyone who understood Kurt Hummel, it was his father. That look told him Kurt was more scared about the prospect of parenthood then Blaine, or even he himself, knew.

Gently, Burt rested a calloused hand on his sons shoulder, "You'll be just fine kiddo, you know that right? Besides, you've always got me, Carole, your brother, your friends… if you ever need anything, we'll be there for you. Both of you."

Turning his head up to face his fathers, Kurt gave him a watery smile.

"Now go tend to your daughter. It looks like Carole is starting to get ideas."

_"Dad!"_

* * *

><p>"This is so unnecessary." Kurt grumbled as Finn pushed the wheelchair out of the automatic doors leading out of the hospital, Blaine just behind them carrying Erin in her new Moses basket, a soft green contraption with bright pink blankets to match her nursery. Quite a number of people were staring as they passed, luckily at the adorable baby and not at her parents.<p>

"Its Hospital policy, dude." Finn smiled, looking sympathetically at his brother. He knew Kurt much hated showing weakness.

From round the corner, Burt and Carole emerged, driving Kurt's navigator and parking it just in front of the trio. Quickly, Kurt hopped out of the wheelchair and made for the car. After a small struggle and some exasperated sighs, the boys managed to strap the baby safely into her car seat.

"Looking forward to going home boys?" Carole grinned once they'd all climbed into the car. With the new car seat, it was a tight squeeze, with Kurt and Blaine practically on each other's laps (not that they minded) and a disgruntled Finn squashed into the back seat.

The boys nodded eagerly, leaning into each other as the car pulled out of the car park. They had barely left the hospital before the sounds of gentle snores were heard throughout the car. Kurt lay with his head rested on Blaines chest, the latter's arm flung over his boyfriend's shoulders, his fingertips resting lightly on top of his daughters held. Ironically, Erin was currently wide awake, gurgling slightly.

"They look exhausted already, Burt." Carole noted, watching the couple with a content smile.

"Well they better get used to it, its downhill from here." Burt laughed, his eyes never leaving the road. "I do feel for Blaine though, I wouldn't want to deal with Kurt when he hasn't had his 8 hours."

The whole family shuddered at the thought. They'd experienced a tired Kurt on a family holiday and it was not an experience any of them would care to repeat.

"But they're gonna have to wake up soon though or they'll miss-"

"Finn!" His parents exclaimed throwing glances at the couple who thankfully continued to snore, completely oblivious.

"They're asleep, mom." Finn rolled his eyes, a mannerism he has adopted from Kurt "It's not like they can hear us."

"I've put a lot of work into this and you will not spoil this for me." Carole said seriously. Sighing, Finn leant back and turned to watch the people outside the window.

Kurt opened one eye, peaking at his family in bemusement. Of course he'd heard the entire conversation and was more intrigued than ever. What on earth were they up to?

* * *

><p>"Blaine…baby you need to wake up!" A soft hand prodded him sharply in the arm and Blaine woke up with a start.<p>

It was late afternoon already, so the sun had already begun to set and the sky was a brilliant red. Blaine squinted at the bright colour, just being able to make out a figure before him. Kurt was looking down at him; the car door wide open and Erin lying asleep in his arms.

"We're home!" he grinned, nodding his head towards the house behind him. All traces of sleep disappeared as Blaine all but launched himself out of the car. It had been far too long since he'd been there, and the desperation to see inside the house he'd grown to love was far too much.

The couple walked slowly up the pathway, mostly to keep from jolting the baby awake, but also to savour the sights. The two of them together, at the home, like it used to be. Only now it was going to be completely different.

"We should think about getting some toys out here." Kurt smiled. He slid the baby gently into Blaine's arms and jumped off the path into the grass. "You know, maybe a little play area, a slide-"

"Kurt, she's three days old!" Blaine laughed, holding out his hand for his boyfriend. Grudging, Kurt took it, giving him a mock-glare.

"I'm just fantasising!" Kurt sighed as they headed up the pathway towards the door. Before he could unlock the door, Blaine put out a restraining arm.

"But you're right; we do need to talk about the future."

"Blaine…"Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off quickly. Reaching down he clasped Kurt's hands in his own and looked him dead in the eyes.

"No, we need to sort out how this is going to work."

Kurt sighed, obviously frustrated. "I've told you, I can stay at home with Erin while you go to college. You've already graduated from McKinley; this is the next step for you."

"The next step for me is us looking after Erin, together." Blaine retaliated. "I don't care about college, and you know as well as I do that after all of this, I'm not going to get many offers am I?"

Kurt stayed silent, playing with the edge of his cardigan and avoiding his eyes. Gently Blaine reached out his hand and lifted Kurt's face to look at him.

"Go back to school; finish your senior year with your friends. I'll stay at home and look after Erin. With the money which….. is in the bank, we've got enough money to see us though for a long time. Next year we can move to new York-"

"New York?" Kurt exclaimed, "But-"

"That's your dream, isn't it?"

"Well yes, of course it is, but-"

Blaine nodded, as though this was what he suspected. "Then that's what we'll do" He said firmly. "You've been through so much Kurt; you deserve to have your dreams come true and if there is anything I can do to make them happen, I'll be more than willing."

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, his glass eyes slowly filling with tears. At first Blaine thought he'd said the wrong thing. Then Kurt flung his arms round his neck, clinging on as tight as he could without hurting Erin. "You are something else, Blaine Anderson. I'm so lucky to have you."

The former warbler stayed silent, simply wiping away a few stray tears from his boyfriend's eyes. Once all tears had been shed and dried away, Blaine swept open the door and the three of the entered their house for the very first time.

* * *

><p>From the moment they stepped into the house, the boys realised something was off. All the curtains were drawn shut already, leaving the room in a spooky darkness. There were no lights switched on, the TV was silent for once and Burt, Carole and Finn were nowhere to be seen. Only one door in the house remained open, the door leading out into the back garden.<p>

The boys shared a mystified glance. Holding Erin a little closer, Blaine edged his way towards it, Kurt following closely behind. It was deadly silent, apart from the soft taps of their shoes against the tiles. Then they heard it, a tiny high pitched giggle from outside, far too high to be any of their family.

Grabbing the first thing he could find from the counter, a long metal ladle, Kurt stepped in front of his boyfriend and daughter and spread out his arms in an attempt to protect them. Gingerly, he plucked up the courage and called out. "Hello?"

There was no immediate reply, then everything happened at once.

The garden was illuminated with multi-coloured fairy lights hanging from every available surface. From behind the trees and the shrubs, a swarm of people leapt out at them, causing Kurt to shriek in fright and drop the ladle with a deafening clang.

"Surprise!" They all yelled together and cheered heartily at the astonished looks on the boy's faces. Their cheers turned to noises of fondness as the baby started to snivel, awoken by the noise.

"Alright everyone! Shut up or you'll upset my granddaughter." Burt bellowed from his place behind the door, grinning at his son. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Kurt repeated, his eyes flicking from face to face; He spotted Carole and Finn, all the New Directions and the Warblers, Blaine's sister Claire, some of family members, his own grandmother, who had been horrified with the news of the pregnancy, looked overcome with emotion and was dabbing her eyes with a hanky. Even Lance and Cody were sitting on the bench at the end of the garden, waving at him cheerfully whilst chatting amicably with Will.

"It's amazing." He said honestly. Of course he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep, but at the same time he wanted this celebration, he deserved it. Blaine deserved it.

Blaine still stood behind him, looking a little overwhelmed with the crowd of people flooding towards him to get a look at the baby. He couldn't help but be relieved when Carole shooed them away and dragged the boys to a table to sit.

"Whose idea was this?" Blaine gushed, accepting a glass of coke from Rachel. The petite girl grinned and took a seat next to him.

"Well your parents had this on hold for a good few months, we just had to be ready for the call to come to your house and bring the chips and dip!" She laughed.

"Well thank you." He said charmingly, smiling proudly at the sight of Kurt introducing the baby to a tearful Emma.

Rachel looked round, following his line of sight. "You'll be okay, you know. You, Kurt and Erin. You're your own perfect little family now."

"I can't even remember what that's like." Blaine admitted, looking down sadly to avoid Rachel sympathetic gaze. Luckily, Kurt sat down with them before she could start to council him.

"Could you take her Blaine?" He nodded down to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Sure." He obliged happily, scooping his daughter into his arms while Kurt took a drink. "Hello there beautiful!"

At that moment, they heard a faint buzzing noise. It took Blaine a few moments to register that it was his phone ringing. Before he could reach for it, however, Kurt whipped out his free hand and pulled it out of his jeans pocket.

"I got it." He grinned, and looked at the caller ID. In a flash his smile faltered, causing Blaine to look at him in worry. "Umm, b-babe" He stuttered slightly. "It says it's your mom."

The atmosphere around them turned terribly frosty as Blaine visibly tensed, the anger and betrayal he had forced down began to bubble to the surface. "Ignore it."

Kurt frowned at him sadly. "But Blaine-"

"I said ignore it!" He said fiercely. Slowly, Kurt reached down and pressed the end call button, an unreadable look on his face.

"I don't need her Kurt." Blaine sighed, "Nor my dad. As long as I have you and Erin, I'll be fine."

Kurt didn't look too convinced, but nodded understandingly. No matter how much he pushed it away, Blaine was hurting right now, and that wasn't going to change overnight. Silently, he reached over and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, to reassure him, as well as himself, that everything would be okay, that they could do this, as long as they had each other, and as long as they had the courage.

Everything would be alright in the end.

**AN: Aaand cure horribly uprupt ending :) Please tell me what you think and if anyone can be bothered to read a sequel :)**


End file.
